Hanging On By A Thread
by deadfinalpower
Summary: Being blind, Harry has to cope w/ his life. Presumed dead his whole life, Harry is now here to turn the wizard world upside down. An encounter that changes his views. What will happen behind the curtains? This is a SLASH story. (Male on Male relationships)
1. Chapter 1

A small newborn was being held by a tearful mother. She smiled serenely at her child, but it held a hint of trepidation. She didn't know what to do with her son being blind, but she didn't want to linger on morose thoughts and instead focused on her child. She was surprised to note that her child did not cry but stared at her. It was frighteningly eerie looking into the same eyes she had. But seeing them so blank. Almost like there was no life behind those eyes. "Harry James Potter. This will be your name from now on." She kissed the babe on his forehead before handing him over to her husband. She watched the two before passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>A young man sat on the window sill peering outside the open window. His face was cast in shadow, and the rest of his body illuminated by the moonlight. There were rumors that the boy was a ghost. If you saw him, something evil would befall upon you. He stared outside his window every night from the old abandoned house he resided in. It was up on a hill overlooking the small village below.<p>

Inside the house, the young boy turned away from the outside gazing into the dark. "What do you come here for?" he asked in a soft voice.

A shadow shifted before walking closer to the moonlight. "I have come for you as I promised." The shadow revealed was a man that looked to be in his early twenties. He wore a green sweater and khakis. He stood with poise that didn't fit what he was wearing. His hair was a dull chestnut color and was parted neatly to the left. His eyes a pale blue.

"Who are you?"

"I am no one of concern. I have promised to come for you, to take you away from the public for as long as I can keep you secret before you have to go to school." The man walked closer to the young boy. He noticed the young boy was wearing a thin robe that didn't quite fit him. It was a couple inches too short. Emerald eyes were lifeless as they stared unblinking at the man.

"What do I call you then?" The man sighed.

"You may call me Alec then. Now come with me Harry." Harry stood from his spot on the window sill. He held a hand out for Alec, and Alec led him away.

* * *

><p>"Harry your Hogwarts letter has arrived!" Alec shouted from downstairs.<p>

"Oh do be quiet. I can hear you just fine." Harry descended the stairs walking down with familiarity.

"Hmm... Only years has passed, and it just only feels like yesterday was the say I walked hand in hand with you away from the abandoned house. Now you have grown up and are going to be attending Hogwarts. Oh how fast the young grow."

"Alec stop pretending to be a doting parent. It's very unbecoming of you." Alec chuckled.

"Then you should stop trying to be an adult. You're only barely eleven, yet here we are with you acting beyond your years. Just where is your youth?" Harry slammed his fist on the kitchen table.

"You promised not to pry Alec," Harry's voice held some malice. "You know just as well as I do. You even promised to take me away. You should have known by now."

Alec was cowed by Harry's aura licking out in it's fury. "Of course I know. I was just playing Harry." the weight on Alec lifted just barely. Alec let out the breath he was holding and handed Harry his letter.

* * *

><p>Harry stood at the platform, feeling the numerous stares on him. He walked with Alec to the train. "I'm afraid I cannot go any further than this. Will you be okay on your own?"<p>

"Of course I will. I have been living with you for four years, and I have had been training before I have met you. I'm sure I'm capable of handling myself."

"Make sure you owl me every now and then."

"Don't dote on me you fool. I will be fine." Harry awkwardly hugged Alec, who had become something of a father figure to Harry, much to his dislike. Harry would never admit it, but he really did care for Alec, contrary to how he acts. Harry took hold of his shrunken trunk and stuck it in his pocket. Wandless nonverbal magic was useful to Harry, since it was the only magic he self taught himself to use since he had been presumably dead his whole life. It must have been a shock for the Wizard world when he showed up here.

He made his way onto the train as swiftly as possible. He didn't want to be swept in by the last minute rush into the train. He got there fairly early with Alec, so he had the luxury to choose his own compartment. He chose one in the back where he could sense nobody. He sat there feeling the soft vibrations of the train as it started up again. He closed his lifeless eyes and melded his body to the chair. His small frame was barely visible in the soft cushions.

The door slid open. "Oh look, there's a small boy taking a nap here."

"We should go look for another compartment. Gotta let the first years make their own friends." The door slid close only to be opened again.

"Oh, there's someone here already," a young voice said.

"It's just one person. I don't think he would mind us being here. Come on. Let's claim some seats before he wakes up."

"I'm had been awake the whole time," Harry said.

"Oh," a girl gasped. "Is it okay if we sit in here with you then?"

"I see no problem with that. Please make yourself comfortable," Harry replied.

"I'm Pansy," the girl introduced. "The boy on my left is Draco, and the boy sitting next to you is Blaise."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm -"

"Why won't you look at us when we talk to you?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled sarcastically. "I'm Harry Potter," he said opening his lifeless eyes. "It's nice to meet you all."

After the initial iciness in the air, Draco apologized. The rest of the train ride went smoothly, and the trio seemed to endear themselves to Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry had a remarkable night at Hogwarts. He noted that the school was teeming with immense magical power, as was the people residing inside. But it wasn't as strong as the school. The students didn't have any remarkable aura about them as Harry would have expected of them. The teachers all had their own auras which Harry kept track of. Harry didn't really care for any auras besides Snape's. Snape's magical aura had a taint to it that was just delectable to Harry.<p>

The sorting was so so. People seemed to be very shocked that Harry landed in Slytherin. There was so many whispers that went around saying he would be the next dark lord. Harry himself could feel the very disapproving stares from the staff table, the headmaster in particular.

The next day went fine for Harry. It went so smoothly that it was boring for him. Teachers mostly ignored Harry and pretended he wasn't there. Harry was treated like any other student, so he had to do homework and other things. The only thing that was different was that Harry wasn't called on, and the only exception was Snape. The man seemed to love to pick on Harry.

Harry pretended that he couldn't read because he was blind, but actually he used the magic he had to read them. It was a complicated thing for Harry to do. He would channel his magic into the books, and the words in the book would be read to him in his mind. It was a weird thing, but it worked for Harry. Harry always felt the stares on him as he navigated his way through the school without a guide. That in itself was an oddity for anybody passing him. They would wonder how he made his way around when he couldn't see. They didn't account for Harry's acute senses and magic sensing. The most odd thing students thought of Harry was that he kept his eyes open. People were scared of his eyes. His emerald eyes would look lifeless. Some even swore that his eyes held no pupils. It would scare the students silent before they ran away. Harry would always end up softly sniggering on the student's behalf.

He had spent his free time in the library, which many people thought also strange, and he was seen sitting on the window sill facing the outside with a book sitting open in his lap. Harry had spent most of his life isolated, save for the few years with Alec, but even then Alec was more of a father figure. He wasn't much of a friend. Harry had a hard time staying isolated at Hogwarts though. The Slytherins seemed to love traveling in groups, and wherever he went, Draco and his gang went. Harry didn't mind the company, but Harry felt something was missing in his life, no not his sight, but something of more importance. Like he was missing a part of his soul, his emotions felt fake. They felt blocked, but every once in a while he would be allowed to fully access his emotions. To actually really feel the full exposure of his emotions, otherwise he didn't feel much.

* * *

><p>Harry had gone to his charms class. When Flitwick walked in, the whole aura was disrupted with blinding light. Harry frowned.<p>

Not so long after, Flitwick called on him. "Mr. Potter?" He understood that he should have been paying attention.

"Yes, professor?"

"You have to cast the spell." All chattering had stopped. Everybody seemed to gain interest in their conversation.

"Professor, I'm blind."

"Of course, Mr. Potter. You must cast the spell. Do it. Wingardium Leviosa." Harry sighed.

In an exasperated manner he held out his hand. "Give me whatever it is you want me to levitate. I can't see it." Harry was handed a feather. Harry imbued a very slight amount of magic into the feather. With this he could now see it. He blew at the feather. "There it is now levitating." People laughed at this.

"Now, Mr. Potter. Fooling aside, please cast the spell." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, professor." Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at someone. Murmuring erupted. Harry frowned. He didn't want people to know he could do magic. The feather lay on top of that person's head. There was collective gasping.

"Mr. Potter! What do you plan to do?" Professor Flitwick sounded alarmed.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Harry said obviously. What would he do with that spell? The feather floated up to the ceiling before Harry released it.

There was nervous chuckling. "Good job, Mr. Potter. Almost as good as your mother. You must be making her proud." Harry tensed visibly.

"Of course, professor. I would never want to disappoint my parents." Harry sat back down and put his head back down again.

* * *

><p>When class ended, Harry swept out of the classroom. Blaise had caught up to Harry.<p>

"That was brilliant. Great job Harry." Blaise slung his arm around Harry, and Harry impulsively slung his arm around Blaise's waist. If they were going to become closer friends, then this little gesture shouldn't be a bad thing.

"Of course it was. Try to levitate something you can't see," Harry said this jokingly.

"How did you do it?" You can't even see the feather. When you did it though, it was almost as if you could see."

"But I can't see."

"Oh, tell me."

"Why should I?"

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so Slytherin."

"I could say the same to you."

"Oh you wound me so."

"I never took you as a theatrical person."

"I am not, but I can't help it around you. You need to liven up." Harry hummed in response.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now a Saturday in mid-October. Things went normal at school. Nothing remarkable had happened during that course of time. After settling down from the new year craze, Harry had started getting bored. He had taken to wandering the dungeon just for to bide his time. He was now wandering the halls feeling around as he roamed aimlessly. He felt a faint source of magic, tainted and delectable, and he was looking for it. He felt an insurmountable amount of excitement coursing through his body as he got closer to it. It felt darker each step he took, and he couldn't stop the slight trembles racking in his frame. He was just too damn excited.

He stopped when his foot came in contact with something lying on the floor. He slowly bent down to pick up the object, noting it was lightweight and felt to be a book or maybe a journal of some sorts. He felt letters written on the back of the book, and he traced them with his fingers.

"T.M. Riddle? Whose has those initials here? Odd..." Harry whispered to himself. The magic inside the book, or whatever the object was, pulsed happily in Harry's grasp, and Harry couldn't help clinging to the book. It just felt too damn important to leave it on the floor. Who would leave such an object laying on the floor to be trod upon by students? Then Harry thought about it. Maybe someone left it here intentionally. If someone left it here intentionally, no one would miss it if he took it. Harry reasoned it out deliberately, deciding it was true. Even if he did convince himself not to take it, he knew himself enough to know he would still take it. Harry walked down the chilly hallways feeling his way through the castle. Judging by the temperature drop, Harry knew he was somewhere close to the dungeons. Harry stopped outside a door feeling dark magic leaking out from behind it. Curious he touched the door. He didn't know what was going on beyond the door. He sometimes wished he could see, but it wouldn't do him any good wishing for something that would never happen. Harry breathed in deeply feeling the magical air filling his lungs, tingling sensations washing through his body. Dark magic coursing through his veins, it was _calling_ out to the magic behind the door. Maybe if he cast a Silencing Charm on the door, he could open it and try to make his way in. But he didn't know these rooms yet. He had only wandered in the dungeons but hadn't explored the rooms in them. But it would only be a classroom or a laboratory in the dungeons. There's no harm going inside. If it was a teacher, he could claim he was lost. Determined finally, Harry cast the charm and opened the door slowly. He slipped inside sliding against the wall. He could tell there was a shelf of some sorts just beside the door so he hid behind it. The shelves he knew to be in rows when he reached out with his magic. The person leaking the dark magic was somewhere in the back he estimated, and from how strong the magic seemed it was probably a good ten feet away from Harry stood.

Something sounded_ off_ in the room. Harry could hear his breathing and the other person's, but there was something extra. It sounded like a slithering noise sliding across the floor. The slithering sounded to be close to Harry as it moved across the room towards the person. Harry withdrew his magic and only used his senses. He heard a soft hissing noise. He listened closely realizing he could actually understand it.

"_Master... Someone is here. I can taste him in the air._"

"_Shh... Nagini. There is nothing that I can not handle. I will take care of him. Stay behind me." _Harry's eyes widened fractionally before realizing they were talking about him. His brain finally kicked into gear, and he knew he had to run now. Maybe if he just skirted around the edges of the room he wouldn't get caught. He started trailing along the walls mentally casting a Disillusionment charm on himself. He quieted his breathing when he heard rather than felt the person quite near. Harry was hidden a corner of the room. Soft foot steps were getting closer as Harry tried to silence his breathing.

There was a whoosh of air that went around Harry's face. He paled dramatically. He was caught! Harry felt the person's breath stirring his hair. He could feel the warmth coming off the other person, notifying Harry just how close this other person was. Harry clutched the book closer to his chest feeling a small form of comfort battling the fear he was feeling for the first time. It wasn't a fun emotion to experience. "Who are you?" Words tumbled from the person's mouth silkily, caressing Harry. He shivered at how rich it sounded. Harry felt desire bubbling inside him. He wanted to touch the other person to see how he looked.

He let out the breath he was holding in slowly and took in more air. He smelled a sweet musky scent coming off the other person, and he couldn't help inching a little closer. Harry caught himself mentally berating himself for even wanting to get closer to the other person. "I said who are you?" The words sounded clipped. The other person was angry at Harry's silence. Harry shook his head trying to regain his wits. He softly cleared his throat. It was mid-October now, and the chilliness of the weather gave him a slight sore throat.

"_I am..._" Harry cut himself off. He didn't know he could speak like that. Arms grabbed him tightly, and Harry was held against a strong chest. His arms were crushed between the two of them and the book was digging into his own chest. It kind of hurt, but it wasn't the biggest problem right now.

"Tell me who you are and I may or may not kill you." The voice was whispered hotly into Harry's ear. Harry flushed crimson but withheld the soft sigh he almost let out.

"I" Harry rasped. It didn't sound so good to his ears when he spoke English. "_I am... I am named Harry._" Arms squeezed threateningly tight around Harry causing the air to leave his lungs. He couldn't uphold his Disillusionment Charm with the impending thought of needing air badly.

Moments passed, and Harry started to feel faint. His thoughts felt slower than usual. A thought ran through his head. "Am I really going to die like this? In the arms of someone who I don't know.. At least... it's someone I wouldn't mind."

The arms loosened a bit, just enough for Harry to draw in much need air. Harry coughed a little in the person's arms. When he stopped his coughing, he shifted his arms hoping to get free. He couldn't move at all. Harry tensed when he heard a hissing noise.

"_Master, he is one of us. There might be more where he came from!_" The voice sounded happy from wherever it came from. Harry was confused. He only felt one person, and that was the one that was holding him in his arms. He didn't feel anyone else in the room when he sensed around with his magic earlier.

"Why can you speak parsel tongue boy?" Harry got even more confused. He had never heard those words before.

"_Parsel tongue? I don't understand._"

"A person who can speak the serpentine language. Like you are doing now." Harry could feel the man's voice just beside his ear. The man's lips were barely brushing his ears when he talked. Harry couldn't stop the little tremors wracking his body. He just didn't know what to feel now. Emotions that had never surfaced before were making him confused and really worked up. He felt feverish and his breath came out in shallow and quick breaths like he couldn't just get enough air. Tingling sensations pooling in his stomach made him feel elated. It was just too much for him to handle right now. The wall that kept his emotions in check had mysteriously disappeared with this man's presence.

"_Who are you?_" Harry asked quickly in one breath. He couldn't get enough of the man's voice. It just felt so good to hear it in the silent room.

"I am the Dark Lord." Harry squirmed suddenly in the man's arms. He knew he shouldn't have crept inside the classroom, but the tempting dark magical aura that was leaking from the classroom was just too damn enticing. He knew dying in this man's arms would bring him great pleasure, but if Harry really thought about it, he really didn't want to die. Right now he just wanted to run away from the dark lord. It wasn't safe near him, even if Harry still like being around this man. He was just too dangerous to be acquainted with. It would be like playing with fire if Harry stayed around this man. "What do you have here?" Harry was shoved lightly away before he felt hands prying at his own. He didn't relinquish his hold on the book he held. He didn't want to give it to someone when he himself had found it. That didn't make Harry a crook though. He had found it, so technically it was his right now. When the man managed to touch the book under Harry's arms, Harry felt a sharpness  
>in the air. Something wasn't right with the book... "Where did you find this?" the dark lord hissed out quickly, fiercely.<p>

"_I found it while wandering the halls. It's mine now._" If Harry wasn't blind, he might have been scared to death by the glare worn by the dark lord. The malice in his aura was tangible, and it was suffocating Harry almost. It seemed like it wanted Harry to obey, give in. The book was ripped out of his hands harshly, and a great feeling of loss washed through Harry's body. Disappointment pulled his mouth down into a slight frown. Anger contorted his frown to a grimace. All this happened just in a matter of seconds.

"This diary is mine. Why did you pick it up from where you found it?" Harry shifted sideways, hoping the dark lord wouldn't notice he was preparing to leave. Almost like the dark lord read his mind, he was harshly pulled to the man's chest. Harry sighed softly, resigned.

"_The magic... the diary contained was just so, well it felt really good._" Harry shivered feeling the dark lord's magic lash out slightly. It didn't feel so oppressive. Maybe a little amusement?

"You can feel the magic coming from the diary, even when it is so faint." It didn't really sound like a statement to Harry. It sounded like he needed an answer and now.

"_Yes..._" Harry mumbled softly into the dark lord's chest.

"I didn't hear you. Repeat what you said." The man sounded like he was teasing Harry!

"_Yes..."_ Harry felt a finger lifting his head from where it lay on  
>the man's chest. The warmth he felt was gone from his face.<p>

"I want to actually hear you."

"_Yes..._" Harry trailed off sheepishly. He didn't know exactly why he was feeling embarrassed suddenly.

"What does it feel like?" Harry smiled. The dark lord must know how Harry feels when there's magic in the air.

"_I always feel a tingling sensation run through my body. It makes me feel so good. It's just... I don't really know how to explain it._" To Harry, it sounded like he had an addiction to dark magic. Maybe he did, but Harry hadn't done any dark magic to make himself really addicted. So that didn't really make sense to him. Maybe he just like dark magic more than light and neutral magic. Light magic had an airiness to it that Harry wasn't quite fond of. It made him think of fakeness just to make everything seem happy. That wasn't really appealing. Neutral magic didn't really have a feel to it. It felt more of a passive force, which it was anyways, but it didn't have power behind it. It just didn't cut it for Harry's tastes. "_Your magic is dark. It feels better than the diary's magic. It feels more amplified._"

Harry heard a melodious laugh come from the man. The dark lord's body shook slightly, and Harry shifted his unseeing gaze back down to the man's chest. It felt better with his head over the man's beating heart. Harry had his head turned to the side listening to a steady heartbeat. It was calming him down. "You are an odd one. Never expected the Golden Boy of the light to be so tainted. Able to feel, taste," the dark lord caressed Harry's cheek, he continued, "sense dark magic. How very unusual. It seems almost befitting though. You who have never seen anything in life, so you wouldn't know the difference between evil and good. To learn you must have been read or taught about the dark arts, so how have you learned of them? Hogwarts' curriculum doesn't condone teaching students the dark arts."

Harry felt even more sheepish. "_I had some access to the dark arts. I was taught..._" It was true. He was taught, just self-taught. There  
>wasn't much of a difference was there. Bending the truth isn't as worse as lying, especially when it comes to someone like the dark lord.<p>

"You lie, child. Tell me the full truth." The dark lord's hand on Harry's face gripped his cheeks tightly.

"_Ow.. I read from books._"

"How would you read from books? You are a blind child. You don't even have pupils in your eyes."

"_Have you forgotten we are living in the wizard world? I used a spell to read books, even if I am blind._"

"Interesting. You have great potential." Harry was let go. He missed the warmth, it was quite chilly in the dungeons, especially with the winter coming soon. "Come back here in a month." Harry left the room in a stupor. He walked back to the Slytherin dorms dazed. When he lay down to bed, he noticed he still held the diary. He smiled feeling the magic swirl animatedly when it was recognized. It almost seemed to have its own personality. Harry thought back to the meeting earlier. Just what was the dark lord doing here? He took note that he should not talk in parsel tongue again. It wasn't something common, that much he could conclude from the dark lord's shocked tone. He sighed into his pillow. He felt mentally exhausted and fell asleep immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hmm... did you wait long? Sorries... This isn't that long anyways. I hope its ok. :D I think it's a filler chapter... I wonders. Oh yeah. I decided to put thoughts in here. I was experimenting. Thoughts are bolded. 

Harry had woken up early on the Sunday. There was no classes, so he had the whole day to find out about the diary he had taken from the dark lord. He really had no clue, but since it was in his hands, might as well put it to good use. Speaking of the dark lord, it was tiring of thinking of him as the dark lord. It didn't sound right for him to say it. Maybe he should think of him using his name, Voldemort. Well, that didn't sound any better. Maybe he could find out his original name before he took up the name Voldemort, but he would save that investigation for another time. Harry sat up in bed, still clutching the diary, and walked to the bathroom with his things. He took a shower and did whatever his morning routine was before slipping away to the Great Hall for some breakfast. He ate in silence noting how sparse the people were. Many had probably slept in, but not many got up at six.

Harry wandered up the staircases ending up before the Hidden Room, or that's what's he called it. He had found it on his many wanderings throughout the school. He knew it wasn't so known among the students, but children are always curious. Knowing this base instinct of children, he only went there when he knew no one was near. He really liked that room, it fit all his needs. He only went there to lounge around reading books from the library which the room supplied. It was perfect for him to investigate his diary, or actually Voldemort's diary.

Harry plopped onto one of the plush arm chairs that littered the room. He fingered the old diary trying to imagine it in his head. It had a leather cover with the letters T.M. Riddle embossed in what most likely would be gold on the back of the diary. That was likely to be Voldemort's real name before he took on his assumed name. The cover felt to be leather, and at the edges there was some kind of encasing. Probably to maintain the books condition, a good idea. There was a clasp on the diary that Harry carefully pried open. With the diary on his lap, he took out his wand, tapping it to the diary. "Manifestus" he croaked.

**Man, my voice sounds horrible**. He rubbed his throat too. It felt scratchy.

"I am Tom Riddle. Who are you?" First Harry was shocked by this. Then he was confused. Was this diary living?

"I'm Harry," he said feeling quite dumb at the moment.

"Why hello Harry. It's nice to meet you. How did you come across my diary?"

"I found it wandering Hogwarts' hallways."

"I see. Is that so? Well, how are you?"

"I am well. What about yourself?"

"How can I be well? I am just but a diary."

"Oh, I see." He thought he sounded a bit dejected, weird as it was, he felt a little crazy for caring about the diary. It wasn't really a person, but it was talking to him. People rarely talked to him, even the teachers avoided him. It was nice to talk to something, even if an object. He scoffed, he had just realized he was lonely two months in his second year of school. It was laughable really.

"Harry? Did I hurt your feelings?" Harry ran his fingers over the page softly nails scratching slightly. "Quit doing that. I don't want to have ripped pages."

"You didn't hurt my feelings. I was just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Harry stiffened. Most wizards didn't know of Muggle money. They usually said Knut instead of pennies. It was a bit odd. How would Voldemort know of Muggle currency?

"Oh it's nothing really. I just realized how isolated I was. It hadn't mattered till now, but I don't know what really had changed my mind. Well, I do know what changed my mind, but I don't want to admit it. I mean it is hard to say I like him really, but I do find myself longing for his company."

"Who?"

"Voldemort." It shocked Harry when he said this. He had said so easily, so flippantly. It was almost like he was implying... **No.** Harry didn't take that thought any further.

"Ah... I see. You can talk to me then. I am just an extension of him."

"Hmm... How is that?"

"I am his diary of course." It was fishy.

"That doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense to me." Harry sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get any information out of the diary. "You just sighed." Harry was even more confused at this point.

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Are you writing to me?"

"No... I'm blind."

"Then how are you communicating with me?"

"I used a spell on the diary so I can read books. I didn't think that I would be able to talk to you like a person though."

"What did you use on me?" The diary sounded outraged.

Harry rushed to explain. "It's nothing bad really. I just use it to read books. The spell is permanent until I remove it, which I usually don't do. It's a waste of my magical power to remove it when I will still read the books over again. It really does drain me sometimes." Harry rubbed his eyes. He didn't feel that drained, but that was because breakfast had been not that long ago.

"I see. I never heard or read of such a spell. Tell me more."

"Well, of course you haven't heard of it. How many wizards in the world were born blind? I made the spell myself."

"How is it performed?"

"Just say Manifestus. Simple really."

"Hmm... What are the specifics?"

"You just need to have in mind which book you're using it on."

"I see." The diary didn't say anything else. It was silent in the room, so silent that Harry felt weirded out. He felt he had to say something, so he blurted out the first thing he could think of.

"What's your name?" he mentally smacked himself while closing his eyes in despair. It was stupid really. He heard a melodious chuckle similar to Voldemort's but lighter in tone.

"I already told you earlier. Do you even remember it?" Harry thought back to earlier conversation. Did he really learn of the diary's name?

"T-tom?"

"Yes." Tom seemed or actually sounded happy that Harry remembered it.

Harry opened his mouth to speak before he heard the door open silently. He commenced to pretend to read, noting the aura that had walked in was Dumbledore's. The man's aura just screamed light. It was unsettling almost. "Harry." His voice was soft, almost like he didn't want to scare him. Harry jumped slightly just to make the old man feel guilty.

"Who is it?" Harry whispered softly. His disused voice was showing how much it was disused now. He coughed slightly, mouth dry. It hadn't helped that he spent who knows how much time speaking to Tom the diary. At least he knew that Voldemort was called Tom before he took on his name.

"It's me Dumbledore the Headmaster."

"Oh, I didn't know it was you. I'm sorry." Harry made to get up to play the stumbling apologetic fool but was stopped by firm hands. When had the old man moved so close to him? He hadn't heard a sound, not even a slight shuffle.

"No need to be sorry, my boy. You wouldn't know I had come in the first place. It is hard to do things blindly."

"Yes it is, headmaster." Harry didn't feel like talking to Dumbledore right now. He rather talk to Tom, which was still open in his lap. Harry had noted that Tom was quiet, and he didn't feel the dark magic anymore, or even any magic for that matter.

"What do you have in your lap?"

"A book sir."

"A book? It's empty. Why?"

"I decided to write in it after I get out of Hogwarts."

"May I see it?" Harry grabbed the book, brushing his finger over the embossed letters on the back, stealing them from sight. He closed it canceling his spell and lifted it. The book was taken lightly from his hands, and he could hear the soft fluttering of the pages being flipped through. "How would you know what you write inside this, ah, book?" Harry frowned.

"I have learned to write, headmaster." It sounded sarcastic to Harry's ears. Exasperated even. He must been out of sorts today.

"I see. I'll give this back to you then." Harry still having his hands offered was given the diary. He felt a small relief in having the diary back in his grasp. "Harry I wanted to have a talk with you."

"Yes, headmaster." Harry waited for him to continue.

"I need to talk to you about your wanderings about the school. Have you gone near the dungeons before?"

"No sir. I wouldn't be able to find my way back to the dorms. I only pass them getting out of the dorms, but that is it, sir." To Harry's ear, it sounded like he used to many sirs.

"Oh yes, the Slytherin dorms. I forgot you were one of them." Harry bit the inside of his lip slightly, frown deepening further. The man hadn't made a move to apologize. "If that is so, then I bid you good bye. Maybe next time we can have some tea inside my office. I have some wonderful lemon cough drops waiting."

"Of course headmaster." Harry heard the door creak open this time. Dumbledore wasn't being careful now. Maybe whatever he was suspicious of was not true.

"Oh, Harry."

"Yes?"

"Keep away from trouble. Wouldn't want my students getting hurt now." Harry heard the door shut with a soft click. He waited.

He let out a sigh of frustration. "Stupid..." He opened his hand letting the letters back to where they belong. He didn't want to do that exactly. It was simple really, but he didn't want to hide the letters. He knew they belonged on the book, deeply embedded. It didn't feel right taking the letters even for a small moment of time. He caressed the letters on the back with a reverence. "Sorry." He apologized weakly to Tom. "I feel like a damn pansy..." He sighed. "Another one today. Stupid Dumbledore." He touched the diary to his forehead. "Manifestus." He groaned when he felt his magic reel weakly. Any more spells that were this strong, and he would be out for a couple hours.

"Harry?" Tom sounded concerned.

"It's nothing. Where was your magic when I handed you over to Dumbledore?"

"Hmm... I just hid it. I had to be able to do that, so I'm not kept in the wrong hands." Harry hummed in response.

Harry felt miserable.

He didn't want to sit in the room anymore, so he got up to leave. He exited feeling around him. He sensed Dumbledore's residual magic lingering in the halls, and it disgusted him. He suddenly felt like retching, an action the rarely occurs for him. He wandered down the staircases, making his way back to the dorms for a quick nap. It would help him think straight later, seeing he was distraught with emotions he didn't want to deal with.

He hurriedly walked down the stairs, tripping on the last step. That had made him fall rather comically onto his back since he felt he had to protect the damn diary. He huffed loudly, feeling rather dumb at the moment. Who trips on the last step of a staircase and ends up falling but falling on their back to protect what they were holding? Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "No one, that's who," he answered himself.

He sat up on his butt and made to stand. He plopped right down quickly though. "Really stupid of me." He sighed grabbing his ankle. His little stunt made him sprain his ankle. He got up once again staying off his left foot as much as he could while he limped his way back to the dorms. It was a shame he still had a couple more flights of stairs to take before he could make it to the dungeons, and even then he had to go through them to the damned dorms. He sighed. And then he flinched. That had hurt him. He shouldn't have paused on his injured foot.

"You better be worth this Tom." Harry clutched the book tighter to his chest taking comfort in the small swell of dark magic contained in the book. It was a distraction to his stupidity, and that made him feel a bit better in his emotional turmoil. Tom was oddly silent throughout his trek back.

He got back to his dorm feeling the scarcity of students. That was good for him though. He would be able to nap soundly.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Anybody else think that I'm making things too slow? I haven't even got out of mid-October. Lols. Maybe it's just me. Do you love me though? I updated pretty fast, if I do say so. -wink wink- Enjoy to your hearts content. Hope I'm not getting boring.

* * *

><p>"He doesn't seem too much of a 'Golden Boy'."<p>

"Shush! You're going to wake him."

"It doesn't matter does it. Let him know that it's time to wake up. He is a Slytherin, and like any other Slytherin, he has to prove himself."

"Draco... you don't know what you are getting yourself into. What good will this do?"

"Oh don't be a pansy Blaise. It won't do you any harm."

Harry heard a very audible sigh of resignation.

"Do what you will. Don't drag me down with you." There was a closing of a door. Harry opened his eyes pinpointing Draco from behind the bed curtains.

He stood right behind the curtains within an arms distance. Harry smiled mischievously. He kept smiling as he opened the curtains effectively startling Draco.

"Harry..." Draco started off in what sounded to be companionable conversation.

Harry stared unseeing into Draco's eyes or at least where he thought Draco's eyes were. It didn't help when you're blind. "Did you have a nice nap? I didn't think you would sleep in on a Sunday. We- I mean I don't usually find you still in this late."

Harry didn't answer Draco. Harry kept on smiling. "W-well it's about time for lunch now. Care to join me?" Harry liked the small stutter he heard. It made him feel like he had power. One of the emotions he could handle. He nodded ending his smile and grabbed onto Draco.

Harry could feel the nervousness coming off if Draco. He could feel how stiff he was as they walked through the halls. Harry could hear the whispers of fear asking what was going on. "Why is Harry on Draco's arm?" Harry felt amusement from the not so whispered question of 'Is Harry dating Draco?' This amused him greatly. Harry had never considered dating someone before. It never occurred to him that he liked someone. He never thought of someone romantically, but there was also the fact he had to take into account his age. He was only 11, and he had never explored socially.

Maybe he should acquire some social skills. He will most likely need them in the future if he is to exert control over others. "Draco..." He felt him jump slightly when he called his name.

"Yes?" Harry loved the hesitation in his voice.

"What were you planning?"

"I have no idea what you are talking of. Care to explain?" Harry felt disdain. He didn't want to give away the fact he didn't hear the whole conversation.

"I heard from the very beginning."

"Then you must know we plan to execute it." Harry frowned at this. He had to watch his back. Figuratively of course. Well if you faked things might as well go all the way.

"I see. Do your best." Harry smiled and kept smiling.

"Of course." Harry noted a hint of trepidation in his voice. Whatever they planned to do, Harry would be prepared for it. Of course he didn't plan to be unprepared when facing them. He would need to investigate just exactly what they planned to do, and he also had to figure out who were a part of the 'they'.

He licked his lips. A challenge. Promising. Something that would disrupt his mundane life. A shiver ran up his spine. Harry felt he was being watched. He stopped in his tracks making Draco stumble. "What is it?" Draco's tone was annoyed.

Harry didn't reply. He stretched his senses finding something he wanted to take his mind off of. It was touching his outstretched aura as if it was a pet. Soft caresses to Harry's aura made him feel like he had to have more. Just when Harry closed his eyes to feel it more, it was gone. He opened his eyes disappointed. He tugged Draco on, totally ignoring him.

Harry sat down bitterly between Draco and Blaise. Blaise fed him silently. Draco coughed loudly. Before biting into his food, Harry paused. Would they poison him? There were all friends, so he would take the chance of being poisoned. He needed his energy. He bit into his food with a smile in his face. It always tasted better than Alec's food.

Even though he loved Alec with his heart, Alec never cooked before he started taking care of Harry. He didn't complain though. Harry had a roof to live under an food to fill his stomach. Of that he was grateful for. He thanked Blaise for feeding him, like he did every meal. He never paused to wonder just why did Blaise do this? Didn't he have better things to do? He would have to ask him one day.

Harry sat there blinking every once in a while. He had nothing to do. He could read or peruse the diary again, but he doesn't feeling like doing either of these things. He decided to follow Draco and Blaise. That was a good idea to learn of what exactly they had planned for him. When he heard Draco and Blaise get up simultaneously, he did the same. He clung onto Draco's arm again. At this, the hall broke out into frenzied whispers. Harry smiled softly. It was still funny to him. "Potter... What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm sticking to you for today."

Harry heard a quiet chuckle. "Amuse him Draco. We are usually the ones that have to follow him around." Harry clung onto Draco's arm even tighter, much to Draco's discomfort. Harry hummed softly to himself listening to Draco and Blaise's idle chatter.

"I find the Gryffindors atrocious. From what I have heard from my dad, they were bearable back then. When I see them now, it makes me think if my dad was sane. The Gryffindors are just absolute slobs. They have no grace, no mannerisms, and no wit. They are almost Muggles I daresay." Harry listened to Draco's drivel about the Gryffindors. He hadn't picked a good time to hang out with them it seems.

"Well, if you say it like that, I can almost agree with you." There was an exasperated sigh from Draco.

"Don't tell me you are going to stick up for those sniveling bumbles?" Harry could almost imagine a sneer on Draco's face. He most likely was. There was a silence before Harry was yanked off Draco's arm.

"Harry. How do you feel about the Gryffindors?" Draco imperiously asked. Harry shrugged. Harry didn't really care for house rivalry. He was blind afterall. What good could he be to any house?

"Do you ever speak Harry?" Draco's voice was becoming increasingly grating on Harry's nerves. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea afterall. If Draco was going to gripe all day, Harry couldn't gather any information this way.

"Not really."

"Care to tell me why?" Draco quipped back.

"Draco. You mustn't pry into someone's business. It's not proper," Blaise commented.

Draco wheeled on Blaise. "Why does it matter to you? I know how to uphold my own image!" Harry started to wonder what was wrong with Draco.

"I choose not to," Harry cut in, effectively taking Draco's attention off Blaise. Harry started to think that this was about how he asserted his power over the Slytherins. Draco had obviously wanted to control the boy's side of the house, and Harry was in the way. Harry had a powerful position in society, and Draco wanted Harry to help him take over.

"Why?" his tone was angry, taken aback.

"Who listens to a blind person?" There was no response to this. Harry was pulled towards someone's body. He concluded it was Blaise's. Blaise was a little more skinnier than Draco at the time, but Harry didn't mind. He had the sudden urge today to cling to someone while he walked. He had no inclination to walk the halls by himself, intentionally scaring everybody off with his eyes.

There was a oppressing silence on all of them. Harry was lost in his thoughts, while the other two were keeping silent. They knew they shouldn't intrude any further.

"Hey, Harry..." Blaise cut the silence. There was a tension in the air.

"Why don't we just drop you off in the courtyard? I have some homework to do, and I know Draco has to meet with Parkinson." Harry knew they were a little at odds, so Harry agreed to this. They left Harry under a tree in the courtyard.

It was a crisp afternoon. Harry had expected it to be a little warming considering it was noon now, but the weather was as harsh as ever. It was a bit unbearable, so Harry sat in the tree, huddling close to the trunk. He pulled his overcoat closed to keep warmer. He pulled his legs in to hug them and closed his eyes. With his head on his knees, he sat there thinking of the conversation earlier.

Harry knew why he didn't speak. If people saw the real him, they would know too much. He didn't want their pity. He didn't want any charity.

Harry had been blind. This was an impossible feat for a magical child, but it had happened. His father was a pureblood, while his mother was a muggle born. A long time ago, Harry was told why he was blind. Supposedly, the muggle blood was stronger than his magical blood.

Harry had refused to believe this. If his magical blood was weak, he wouldn't be able to do all the things he had done. He wouldn't be able to 'read' books, differentiate people from their auras, let alone sense their auras, and most of all he shouldn't be able to do magic period. Harry knew for a fact that his magic was strong. If it wasn't, he would never know exactly where he was. He was always using his magic and sustaining it. If he sustained or strained his magic for too long, he would have the inclination to pass out.

And this was the same for today. He had used up too much magic in the morning while sustaining another spell. It wasn't good for him, so he had to take a nap. He knew he shouldn't have cast two Manifesti, but he had wanted to keep in contact with Tom, even if he wasn't talking to him now. It didn't really matter at any rate.

There was a small sniffling noise coming form the other side of the tree, and it piqued Harry's interest. He didn't feel anyone at the tree before, but then he wasn't paying attention either. He reached out to feel the aura, and it was a light one. So it ruled out any Slytherins. He silently shifted in the tree, so that he was positioned over the person sniffling. He wanted to come off as a surprise. It must have been the sadistic nature of his that was surfacing, otherwise he would have just left them alone.

"Who are you?" he questioned, breaking the silence. He heard a sharp intake of air and some quick shuffling. He heard the small rubbing noises of cloth on skin, and from that he could tell that whoever it was, was wiping their tears. The spiked aura leveled out as the person calmed down.

"Oh. It's just you. I'm Hermione Granger." A Gryffindor. This certainly peaked Harry's interest. Now why would a Gryffindor be hiding somewhere to cry their hearts out?

"Hermione," Harry said trying out her name. "What's wrong?" he asked in polite tones.

There was more shuffling from below. "Oh, it's nothing of your concern. I will be on my way. Excuse me." Harry frowned at this. He jumped out of the tree, landing in a graceful manner that it stunned Hermione into something of a paralyzed state.

"No, I don't mind your intrusion. Tell me more. It's no good to keep your emotions pent up. You'll end up breaking into pieces." Harry smiled sadly. Those words held a truth in them that made Hermione inclined to stay.

"Okay," she answered dubiously. They both sat back down under the tree.

"So tell me why were you crying?" Harry could hear her even breathing.

"Well, it's something simple now that I really think about it. I don't know why I let them get to me." Harry could hear the tell tale signs of her leaving again. He sighed placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Just tell me. You'll feel better."

"Fine." Harry could tell she was fiddling with her hair. "Well, I am in Gryffindor. I'm sure you know that. The girls were ganging up on me." She paused here. Harry gripped her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"They said I was too much of a nerd. That I wasn't brave. That I wasn't a Gryffindor." Harry quirked his eyebrows at this. These were such petty reasons to single out a person. Harry turned his unseeing gaze onto her face. He knew she wasn't looking at him, so he blindly grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him.

"Tell me the truth. I know that is not the thing that is bothering you." There was a little struggle on her part, but Harry's grip held firm.

"Well... The Slytherins were picking on me as well. Calling me a Mudblood and such. I don't even know exactly what that means, but I can tell it's an insult. I didn't want to take the bait, but I guess I did. So many times, I heard it. I just don't know why I started crying now." Harry could hear her trying to fight back a sob, but he knew that it wasn't working. Her breathing was irregular.

"It's ok," he said while rubbing her shoulder in what he hoped to be comforting. "Just cry it all out. I'll be here for you."

He sat there beside her for the remainder of her little outbreak.

She stopped her sniffling. She seemed sheepish in her behavior. "Thanks for that. I really needed someone to lean on."

"It's my pleasure. It was nice talking to you." Harry got up from the ground, feeling his pants soaked from sitting in the snow for so long. It was a wonder he was able to stay out here for so long. He started walking back towards the school, but he felt a slight pressure on his wrist.

"Could we maybe talk again sometime Harry?" Hermione asked in a small voice. Harry smiled to her.

"Sure. We'll talk again one day." If Harry wasn't a blind man, he would have seen Hermione's genuine, heart-warming smile. She was so happy that she made her first friend.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This chappie is kinda short. Sorry.

* * *

><p>While walking back to the school, Harry couldn't keep the sense of accomplishment from invading his heart. He never had the trouble of lingering emotions, so why now? He sighed out loud, though he wasn't sad. He walked with a very slight bounce in his step.<p>

He just realized that he might have just made his first real friend. He would have someone he could connect to.

This made him to think back to Draco and Blaise. They were his friends, but he didn't know much about them. All Slytherins always hid their weaknesses, so he didn't even know if the Draco and Blaise he knew were their real selves. This thought led him to think of the Slytherin house. He knew from the very beginning that there was an established social order in the House of Slytherins, but he paid it no mind. Harry was outside of it. He had nothing to gain from proving his himself. In fact, he already had his worth set out for him.

The Boy Who Lived. Who would dare to do anything to Harry? He was idolized. This, though, got on Harry's nerves. He didn't like the attention that came with the title. There was always a bunch of light wizards that would come to smother him, and this only made him even angrier. What did the people expect of him? Did they want him to kill Tom? When Harry thought about it, he would never be able to kill Tom.

Tom...? Should he even think of him as such? He shook his head. No lingering thoughts on him yet. First, he had to think about Draco and Blaise. What did he really think about them?

Did Harry like Draco? Yes he did but to a certain extent. Was he friends with the boy? Yes and they had been since the train ride to Hogwarts. Were they close friends? Oh, that was a question. Harry thought them not so close, but Draco had liked to boast how close they were. In fact, Harry was already used to the fact that he was included in Draco's inner circle of friends. He did concede with Draco at this point, though, he was really a part of the inner circle. He just wasn't that much of a conversation person. He always listened in to them when the talks could hold his interest, otherwise he would just read the book he had with him. Did Harry feel like bothering to get closer to Draco? Now that he had decided to socialize, he would most likely try. He was done with contemplating Draco, so he moved on to Blaise.

Harry had no idea about Blaise. Blaise was a paradox in itself. He was secretive but popular like Harry himself. He was thoughtful yet insensitive. What did Blaise think of Harry? Harry knew that Blaise must have a soft spot for him, but he didn't know how deep it went. He knew they were friends, but they rarely talked. Now that Harry thought about it, he didn't know much about either of them. He promised himself that he would do better.

The House of Slytherin was a house where you made lifelong friends, and Harry planned to take full advantage of this. He nodded. He was done thinking on this.

"So that only leaves their plan. What are they planning to do?" Harry whispered this to himself. He could feel mischief bubbling under his skin. For once, he felt like playing along.

* * *

><p>Harry was back in the dormitory, looking for Draco and Blaise. His magic was already permeating the air, and he smiled. "Found you," he said in a sing song voice. He decided to sneak in on them. He wanted to catch them unaware. He reached for the door knob with slow deliberate movements. He yanked it open. There were sharp gasps. Following this was giggling.<p>

"Got you Potter," Harry heard Draco say with a gloating tone.

Harry stood under the doorway standing very still. When opening the door, he had not known about the bucket that was floating above his head. Spelled to fall upon the opening of the door, Harry fell victim to it. Harry blinked out of his stupor. They were just pranking him, he realized. He smiled creepily. He should repay the favor. He cast a Tergeo and then a Hot Air Charm. He smoothed down his robes. He didn't want to ruin his clothes now. Couldn't be too careless. Harry took out his wand and caressed it in his hands. It went silent. No one knew he had a wand. In fact, no one had ever seen him do magic before.

Harry enjoyed the tense atmosphere. When he was called out to play, he couldn't just refuse. He walked around Draco, circling him mercilessly. The older Slytherins were reminded of a certain person that would do the same. Harry's demeanor was cold, tauntingly so.

"Rictusempra," Harry intoned softly.

Harry expected to hear Draco laughing by now, but it hadn't gone as he planned. He was shoved right after he had cast it, making him fall in a heap of limbs. It had hit someone else, and Harry could hear someone laughing in the background. Harry pouted. He could hear the harsh breathing of his assailant as it eventually calmed back down. The body fell lax as it registered what happened. "Sorry about that. I didn't know what would happen. It was precautionary." Harry recognized it as Blaise's voice.

"You are so loyal, Blaise. I never pegged you as someone that would put themselves in harm's way to protect another. How Gryffindor..." Blaise got off of Harry, and then pulled him up.

"Yeah. Well... you know," Blaise said lamely. He sounded embarrassed.

"No, I do not. What do you mean?" Harry tightened his hold on Blaise's hand. He wanted answers.

"I know you overheard us planning this. I didn't want to find out you were a harsh retaliatory person."

Harry started laughing. "This is what you were planning?" he asked in disbelief.

"It's a heartwarming sight to see you two make up, but don't you seem to be forgetting something?" Draco queried in a somewhat demanding voice that failed to fully hide his amusement.

Harry threw his hand out toward the unfortunate bystander that was hit by his tickling charm. "Finite." The effect was immediate as Harry could hear the relieved sound of someone taking in deep breaths.

Harry stopped his friendly interaction and quickly grabbed the two of them. "What was the reason for this?" he spat angrily.

This threw the two off guard. Harry could feel this as they were struggling fiercely. "We wanted to see if you were Slytherin enough. All we ever saw was the Hufflepuff side of you. You were always so meek and silent." Harry turned to Blaise and narrowed his eyes.

"What made you think this?"

Blaise didn't answer. No one did. Harry sighed. He did not want to resort to this. "Everybody out!" He yelled this at the crowd that had formed. When he felt all had gone, he magically slammed the door. He also cast silencing charm around them just in case. It was only temporary though. The other two didn't have to know this though.

He held the two at wand point. He had a menacing aura around him. "Why?" he questioned again.

"It was the older Slytherins. They had voiced some dissent in having you in our house. They couldn't wait to see your worth, and this was only the beginning." Harry quirked an eyebrow. Power battles within the House were not something he did.

"Why do all Slytherins insist I need to show my worth?"

"It's the way it works here. If there's no order, then we would all be equal. That's no fun for anybody in Slytherin."

Harry smiled. He was fine with that though. He shed his menacing aura for an eager one. The two must have noticed this, as Harry heard loud exhalations. Harry dropped the ward and pocketed his wand. He grabbed their arms and dragged them gleefully out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Draco huffed out. It seemed he didn't like being the one with no control.

"Silly question. It's time for dinner."

"Bipolar," Draco snarked. Harry remained silent. He didn't have a retort for that.


	6. Chapter 6

It was silent between them when they sat down at the table. Harry, as usual, was seated between Draco and Blaise. There was a clink of utensils, and Harry opened his mouth slightly. "You know Blaise. Let me feed Harry today." Harry blinked at the sudden statement. Weird.

When fed, Harry chewed his food thoughtfully. "Hey, Blaise," Draco said over Harry.

"Yeah," Blaise answered back.

"Why do you always feed Harry? I know he's blind, but you don't have to be the one feeding him."

There was a pause in their talk. Harry felt a glimmer of magic settle around him. It was a neutral magic. Ew. "Okay," Blaise said. "I feel better now that I know no one can listen in." The utensils were set down. Harry frowned. Because their talk was getting serious, he wasn't being fed. "I feed Harry because I feel I ought to. He makes me want to protect him, like he was the little brother I never had."

Harry cut in. "I don't need to be taken care of. I can handle myself."

"Then feed yourself," Blaise retorted. Harry felt around the table, feeling nothing. "I thought so." Harry puffed out air as a response. Blaise laughed at his act. "So Draco, why do you want to feed Harry?" It was silent on Draco's end.

"You don't need to know." Draco's voice sounded annoyed. There was the clink of utensils again. Harry opened his mouth, and he was promptly fed. He felt Draco's stare boring right at him, but he didn't know what to think of it. He would have to ask Draco one day. The silencing charm fell away to Harry's delight. Neutral and light magic can just burn in hell.

It was Monday morning, and Harry sat bored in his class. The Slytherins and Gryffindors had Potions together. Harry had been partnered with Hermione, much to his delight. He had the chance to talk with her again, but she probably didn't feel the same.

He had many attempts to converse with her, but she wasn't having any of it. Every word that came out of his mouth was immediately cut off by her shush. He knew from rumors that Hermione was a serious student, but he didn't expect to go this far an extent.

This made him bit annoyed and angered. He had never been ignored for such a long period of time. He felt he was being snubbed, and that never sat well with him. Harry knew he wasn't a perfect person, so that naturally came with fatal flaws (as everyone has them). He had tried his best to fix it, but the most he could do was conceal them. He had always liked attention, but it was more of a respect issue. He loved attention in its own standard, but what he really craved was respect.

And what Hermione was doing to Harry really wasn't helping her. Harry exhaled softly. He had to keep calm. He couldn't afford to have a temper. It was a potions class afterall. Who knew what would happen if accidentally caused all of the potion vials to burst? Mayhem would ensue, and Harry might not be able to get out safely.

Harry resigned himself to sitting on his stool and do nothing. After what seemed like forever to Harry, he decided to get up and stretch. He never did have to sit down for long periods of time with nothing to do.

As soon as he got up, a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Stay still, Potter," Snape all but growled at him while pushing him back into the seat. Harry mentally sighed. He just wasn't getting any relief from his boredom. Snape stalked away to observe the other students.

"Harry, can you help me with something?" Harry perked up. Hermione _finally_ acknowledged him.

"How?" He got up.

"Help me stir this while I smash some beetle eyes." Harry's jaw dropped figuratively. He faced her boorishly.

"Sure." Harry was given the stirring rod and was directed to stir slowly in a figure eight. Now that Hermione was off the cauldron, Harry took the chance to talk. "So tell me Hermione, how has the year been for you?" Harry was that bored to start some light talk.

"Oh, it's been good. You know anyways. I already told you once. I see no need to remind you again." Harry's eyebrows rose.

"So it has been like that the whole time." It wasn't much of a question. It was a statement that need confirmation.

"Basically," Hermione voiced with a dead tone. This got on Harry's nerves. He made a friend, that didn't seem to want his friendship. Well, he would make her see that he could help when she was in need.

"Who?" his question was steely and cold.

"It's fine really. It doesn't mean anything."

"Hermione, I can help you. You're my friend." It was silent for a bit. "Tell me, so I can help you."

"It was Draco," she said this quickly as if she didn't want to be the one caught saying it. Harry sighed. That must have been why Draco was ranting yesterday. He probably didn't get the response he wanted from Hermione.

"I see." Hermione suddenly latched onto Harry's arm, effectively stopping him from stirring.

"Don't try anything." Harry didn't comment. "Please," she said desperately.

"Hermione, I can't stir like this." The grip tightened for a moment before she let go.

"Sorry." He continued to stir. "Promise me, you won't try anything."

Harry looked into Hermione's eyes. "Sure," he said smiling. Hermione seemed satisfied with his answer for she didn't press anymore.

"Okay. I'm done with the beetle eyes. You can give me the stirring rod again." Harry held the stirring rod for her to take from him before sitting back down onto his stool. He started planning what to do. He had to talk to Draco first. After that, he might have to make Draco submit to his will. Draco always was a stubborn person. He smiled again, a barely seen one though. When he made Draco submit, he could bring Hermione into his little group. To shush all dissent, Harry would have to crush all opposition. That would most likely involve controlling all the first years. He nodded. It seemed like a plan. At least now, he had something to do other than wandering the school hallways. He would eventually run out of things to do, but with this, he had a goal.

* * *

><p>AN: I think this is the first AN I ever did at the bottom of the story. Well, I decided to update because it's Mother's Day in the US. Not sure if the holiday extends to other places, but it doesn't matter really. Happy Mother's Day everyone! I wanted to share this video also. Love your mothers! :D<p>

Link to the video. Remove the spaces. (Warning. It's in another language, but it has english subtitles. Also, its a very sad video. It might make you cry, so don't blame me for this.)- http: /www. youtube .com/ watch?v= ybxNkpS5q-g&featu re=BFa&lis t=FLtjhqPJKi_sl hW6tyk4VTwA


	7. Chapter 7

Tuesday October 20th. Eleven more days until the end of the month. That **day**. Harry shuddered. He never liked that day. Halloween. Harry then sighed out loudly in an angry manner.

"What's wrong mate?" Blaise chirped suddenly.

It made Harry jump at his question. Harry felt some curious stares at his jumping. People never did tend to mind their own business. Harry blinked.

"You're my friend, right?" Harry asked just as sudden.

"Yes," Blaise answered in a wary tone. Harry noted the drop in his volume. Blaise wouldn't have known what Harry wanted to talk about.

"Come with me then." Harry grabbed Blaise's hand and tugged expectantly.

"Where are we going?' They had just exited the dorm and were walking at Harry's command.

"Somewhere I can talk with you." Harry was dragging him to the Hidden Room, and he was getting a lot of curious stares from onlookers. He sighed. Attention was something he didn't want to deal with at the moment. He bonked Blaise on the head with a harsh tap of his hand. He did the same to himself shivering as magic washed down his body.

"Hey, Harry. Is a Disillusionment Charm necessary?" Blaise had asked this question right in Harry's ear, and it made him shiver. His ears were sensitive.

"Yes, and try not to whisper into my ear again."

"Sorry." They walked in silence until Blaise started talking again. "You know we have class."

"Yes, but it's a free block. Hagrid is out on an errand for the headmaster. Do you not remember?" Harry could tell Blaise didn't like not knowing what was going to happen.

Once inside the Hidden Room, Harry jumped onto a couch. "Sit," he commanded to Blaise. Blaise sat down on an opposing couch. "If any of this information gets out to the public, I will not fail to kill you."

"I won't tell a soul then." This somewhat reassured Harry.

"Well, you know my story don't you?"

"You died as a baby." It sounded preposterous when it came out of Blaise's mouth.

"Yes. **A **baby died."

"What?" Blaise had stood up and walked over to Harry. He grabbed Harry's shoulders. "But you're still here now?" Harry laughed out loud.

"Of course I'm alive." Harry sighed. He didn't want to reveal his past, but he knew he would have to one day. "Well, everybody knows the cover story. I was born July 31, 1980 to the parents of James Potter and Lily Potter. When I was about one, the Dark Lord paid my family a visit. Luckily no one was harmed badly. On October 31, 1981, Voldemort shot the Killing Curse at me. I had somehow survived the curse and had been revered as the Boy Who Lived. My parents came back finding a stunned babysitter and a cloak where Voldemort had once stood. A few days after that fiasco, **I** died."

"How?"

"You didn't let me finish. I did not technically die, but I died a fake death. My parents had another baby that was near death pose as me before the public. Dumbledore had warned them that Voldemort might come back in the future to kill me again, so my parents devised a plan to save their hides. I was raised in secret. They had stowed me away in the attic away from prying eyes. They would never let me out unless they knew no one was coming over. When I couldn't get out, they would come up to me. My parents had tried to shower me with their love, but their lives kept them busy. From a very frequent visiting to me, it soon became a sparse couple of visits. Then I rarely saw them. At five, I was abandoned by them. I lived by myself until I was seven. At that time, I was picked up by Alec."

"That must have been hard." Blaise hugged Harry causing him to stiffen. Harry wasn't used to displays of affection from any Slytherins let alone Blaise.

"Why did you tell me all this?" Harry noted that Blaise didn't mention anything about Alec. Oh well. Harry propped his chin awkwardly on Blaise's shoulder.

"You're my friend, aren't you?" Blaise tightened his hug confirming his question.

"You never answer the question though. What's wrong mate?" Harry sighed.

"Thought I could avoid answering you. I hate that day okay. It was the day I was abandoned. My mother was going to take me out trick or treating with her."

"What's trick or treating?"

"Oh, its a Muggle thing they do on Halloween. Parents take their kids out with them at night. They visit neighbors or random houses knocking on their doors to get candy. My mother decided to have me celebrate it. She gave me vampire costume, and she told me to dress myself. Said I was becoming a big boy and could do things myself now. So I did just that. I went up to my room and changed into the costume. I remember I was so excited to show her how I looked. I ran down the stairs smiling. It was ironic really. When I came down, it was all dark. Like no one lived there. It was gone. All of it. I remember I ran all over the house looking for a sign of something. I tried to look for the pictures my parents had on the mantle, but all I found was a empty frame. I looked for an old toy I left under the couch, and even that was gone. It was as if they never lived in the house. It was only me, like it had always been. After all my frantic running around, I started denying it all. They would come back for me. They would never leave me alone. They just forgot to bring me with them. I waited..." Harry shuddered. His five year old self was resurfacing bringing with it the pain he had tried his best to bury. He didn't want to cry remembering the initial shock and grief. Never again. He had promised. He felt a hand on the back of his head.

"I'm here for you Harry. You have me and Draco to lean on. We'll always be here." He blinked hiding in Blaise's hug.

"You mean it?" he knew he sounded too hopeful, but he needed the reassurance.

"I promise this." Harry felt happy, relieved, as if a weight had fallen off his shoulders. He knew what it was for, acceptance.

"Thanks," he mumbled into Blaise's shirt. The arms that lay forgotten at his sides returned Blaise's hug.

* * *

><p>"Harry, wait up!" The two stopped to let Hermione catch up to them. She was breathing harshly, most likely from running from the Charms classroom to where they were now in the dungeons.<p>

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Nothing is wrong," she said breathlessly. She gulped in some air. "I just wanted to eat with you today. If that is okay?" Harry was taken aback with shock.

"Sure," Blaise answered for Harry. "Right now, we are going back to the dorm to grab Draco." Harry narrowed his eyes. Blaise meant well from what Harry could feel of his aura, but Harry knew what was going to go down with Draco. He rolled his eyes.

"Let's get going," Harry said. "We might want to beat the rush, if we all want to sit together." Hermione fell into step with them. Hermione on the left of Harry, and Blaise on the right. When the arrived at the dorm, Harry stayed back with Hermione. Though Harry planned to become closer with her, he couldn't bring her in to the dorm. She would be ripped mercilessly to shreds. It would be the same thing as bring a little sheep into a den of wolves. Harry couldn't subject Hermione to that. There was also the fact he didn't want Draco to instantly sour his mood. Harry could hear Draco shouting inside the dorm and winced. It already began. Harry set in a scowling face. Looks like he had to take care of Draco now. Fast footsteps were approaching them, and Harry was grabbed by the collar.

"What are you thinking Potter?" Harry noticed the use of his last name. It meant Draco was seriously unpleased. Harry was shoved into a wall with Draco's grip.

"Let go of me Draco. If you don't like the arrangement, you can leave." Harry said this calmly. Draco snarled. He let go of Harry with a quick release.

"Are you in your right mind? She's a bloody Mudblood." Harry's scowl deepened.

"She is my friend, Draco. You have no say in who I befriend. And if you must think her so, she is a witch like any other. What is wrong with this little fact?"

"You don't understand what I'm getting at. She is a **Mudblood**."

"And I said she is a witch just like any other. She has magic she can use. If she can prove herself through her magic, I see nothing wrong with this. She may not have magical parents, but that doesn't stop her from having magic. You should think of her as a miracle. She has magic, and that is that." Harry could tell Draco was losing things to argue with.

"But she is a Gryffindor," Draco tried to push.

"Having friends from other Houses is beneficial to everybody. You cannot prevent me from befriending her. Befriending people from other houses is not prohibited. I find nothing wrong with it."

"She is a bloody Gryffindor," Draco persisted.

"She is smart enough to be in Ravenclaw. You will find having friends from other houses will expand your range." Harry paused. "Anything more? Unlike you, I want to go eat dinner. Let's go everybody."

"Argh!" Draco exclaimed. As Harry walked off, everybody followed. "Why do you have to be this way?" Draco questioned softly.

"It's called being a Slytherin." Harry smiled at Draco.

There was a stretched silence on Draco's end. "You win for now."


	8. Chapter 8

The quad of people walked into the hall and sat at the Slytherin table. Harry sat between Draco and Hermione, while Blaise sat across from them. "How am I supposed to feed you if you're over there?" Blaise asked.

Harry laughed. "Blame these two. They wouldn't leave me be."

"Oh, I can feed you Harry," Hermione and Draco piped in together. Harry could feel the tension between the two.

"Harry, why don't you decide who feeds you since I'm on this side?" Blaise suggested in his question.

"I hate you." Harry glared as best as he could at Blaise.

"Oh, I know you love me," Blaise answered back teasing him.

"Hermione ,then," Harry said in an offhanded manner.

"What?" Draco asked in an outraged whisper.

"Draco, that's unbecoming of you. Remember your place," Harry quipped. From the grumbling he heard, he could tell Draco was back to his normal self. Harry smirked. That was one thing to check off his list for now. The hall was becoming noisier as more students filled in. Harry was irritated by the swarming of first years around his group. He was irritated by the gossip that started to make its rounds. Harry could hear the not so discreet whispers with his sharp hearing, and it irked him since they were insulting Hermione. He felt like defending her honor, but he could not do so without drawing attention to himself. For now it would be calm, but it would be when that wave came crashing down. Why did the damn Slytherins have a damn hierarchy? Harry cursed them all. If there was no hierarchy to begin with, then Harry would have it a lot easier. On the other hand, having it easy would disillusion a person. This fact made it okay for Harry.

The group ate in silence. They finished dinner quickly and escorted Hermione back to the tower. They said their good byes before going back down to the dungeons. Harry knew by now most people would be going back to their dorms before the curfew arrived. He was only proved correct by the people coming in masses to the tower. It made Harry sneer. He did not like the Gryffindors that passed. They wouldn't stop gawking and whispering to each other. It made him sneer. He could pick up the rumors that were starting around him and Hermione. He knew this wouldn't bode well.

The three arrived outside the common room. "Guys, let me go first." Harry withdrew his wand from his shoulder holster. The door opened to admit him, and Harry warily walked through the threshold.

"Stupefy!"

"Confundo!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Furnunculus!"

"Impedimenta!"

"Incendio!"

"Incarcerous!"

"Locomotor Mortis!" Harry was surprised by the sudden volley of spells that were being cast at him. He threw up a shield with no effort, and it protected him from these spells. He had to run from the fire sent his way, but he came out otherwise unscathed.

Harry had the small suspicion that the Slytherins were holding back on their magic. He could feel the hesitation in the spells, and it made him wonder. Maybe they did not want to curse him that badly. Then he remembered that they couldn't curse him enough to warrant a visit to Madame Pompfrey. It was a good thing and a bad thing that there was magic in the world. Harry had managed to block spells that were blockable, but the ones that weren't he had to dodge. The onslaught continued until there was a resounding "Stop!" This sudden shout made Harry get hit by the Impedimenta spell making him fall to his knees. He heard footsteps coming his way, and he straightened up with the help of Draco and Blaise. The voice continued on to say, "Harry Potter. Do you know the consequences of your actions? You have disrupted the social order and will be punished for it. Do you know what are the consequences for this little... disruption?" Harry wished he could hex the person speaking. Did he look like he gave a small whit to the damned social order? He may care for it now, but it didn't make such a difference. "You will be at the very bottom. Never to make it back up. You will be under the first years even. The filth of the Slytherins," the voice sneered out.

At this little speech, everyone erupted into laughter. Harry was fine with this little outcome in a sense. He would work his way up, granted, but he would do fine. If he got sick of this little charade, he could just make the hierarchy reverse itself. When the laughter quieted down, Harry started walking. Draco and Blaise followed him like the friends they were. They made it up to their room before the mutterings lashed out again. Harry shut the door behind them and sighed. It was a good thing it was only them in this room. They were lucky that Slytherins were always such a small group.

"Harry..." Draco voice in the quiet room. Harry lifted his head from the where it lay on his chest. "I want to question your sanity. Are you in your right mind? You just got demoted under everybody. What were you thinking?" Leave it to Draco to be worried about things as superficial as this.

"I am in my right mind. My mood, though, I can't say for sure." This was another way for Harry to say 'Don't push it right now.' Harry drew his hands through his hair, something he rarely did unless in deep contemplation. "Just listen to me Draco. You're my friend, and you have a right to know." With this start, Harry relayed the same story he had told Blaise earlier in the day. Suprisingly, the ever sneering Draco had shed a tear for this.

"I never would have thought something like that could happen."

"It's ok Draco. You understand where I am coming from, and that is enough for me. You will stick with me, will you not?' Harry was clinging to Draco and Blaise at the same time. They could hear the little hesitation in Harry's voice, and they tightly ensconced him into their fold. It gave a Harry a sense of hope.

"Of course I would. You better have a plan for this. You are committing social suicide, and you are dragging us down with you. You better not try something stupid or I will kill you myself before everyone else does." Draco seemed to have regained his inherent snobby nature.

"Um..." Harry trailed off.

"HARRY!" the two yelled.

"It's not exactly a plan. It's more of a goal for me to accomplish. You're just going to help when I need you," he said sheepishly.

"Then what do you suppose," Draco left out the biting 'Potter'.

"I want to reign supreme." Blaise laughed out loud.

"And you called me theatrical," Blaise threw Harry's word back at him.

"You're crazy! I thought you a Slytherin, but now you are a bloody Gryffindor just like that Hermione chit!" Harry smacked Draco on the shoulder.

"Shut it! The both of you! You will know when I get there. And try not to insult Hermione in front of me again. I'm not sure what I might do to make an example of you." Harry sank down onto his bed.

"But-" Draco protested.

"You guys are going to be there for me." Harry cut in with command. This wasn't really a statement. It hung unsure in the air until Harry interrupted with the words "That's good enough for me." The silence was stunning and was made to not be penetrable. All these mixed feelings lay in the air, and no one else had anything to say about it. They had already laid down their emotions, and now they didn't know what to do with them. Their goals were intertwined with each other, and all in all, the possibilities were unimaginable. None of them knew what would happen or could happen. This added onto the helplessness they all were feeling at the moment. The shock of becoming the filth of the Slytherins didn't help Harry particularly at the moment. Everybody was still standing before Harry. "Since there is nothing left to say, from what I can assume of your silence. Just go sleep." No one objected as they did just that.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hi there peoples! I know I don't reply to any reviews, but don't think I don't appreciate them. I really do love them. I just wanted to say a few things. As some people pointed out, there is info lacking on the Potters. Well, they are still alive (and that's all you're getting now). I also wanted to say this story will be **VERY SLOW. **I wanted to warn readers that most of my fanfics usually consist of tons and tons of dialogue, so writing a plot (a real one with details and all that jazz) is something sort of new to me. Not that I haven't written one before, just not as much details as most good writers write. Don't worry though. I will be writing more details (what I think is more) and I will be including the history of Harry and other chars (that a lot of people say I am lacking and I know. I chose to do it this way though.) that the readers want. Just not now :D.

* * *

><p>It was October 23, a Friday. The past three days Harry had been hexed, cursed, and hit by any magic spell that could possibly hurt or humiliate him. He had become so acquainted with the infirmary that Madame Pomphrey no longer question him. Harry had bore all of this silently. He did no thing such as asking for help. He went ever further to deny help. Harry had pushed Blaise and Draco away from. They wanted to help him through the torment, but Harry did not want them to be dragged in this. He didn't want to admit the fact that he wanted his friends safe. Harry was more worried about Hermione, and he didn't have enough of a mind to also worry about Draco and Blaise. Since the day Hermione sat by Harry, it became worse for her. Hermione had taken refuge in the library as did Harry, though for completely for different reasons. Hermione had always been there to satiate her thrist for knowledge, but now it was also a haven for her. It saved her from the abuse from the Slytherin and Gryffindor house. Harry was surprised when he discovered this fact. He knew about the Slytherins bullying her, but he didn't know about the Gryffindor. He had not expected something like this, as the Gryffindor house was one for bravery and loyalty. It seemed that there was no distinction between the Gryffindor house and the Slytherin house if they could treat one of their own so harshly.<p>

Harry stayed in the library for almost the same reason. It was just a little tweaked. He did come for a haven, but he also came to keep Hermione company, and when he felt Hermione needed it, comfort.

"Harry, listen to this." Harry who had been with his face literally in a book lifted it slightly, to let Hermione he was listening. He was sitting at a desk that was secluded in the corner of the library. "I found this book titled 'How to Shield Your Emotion'. I though it sounded interesting. It talks of a magic branch called Occlumency. Have you ever heard of this?" Harry blinked slowly.

"Why would you want to shield your emotions, Hermione? I rather like it when you show your emotions. It means you are human." Harry smiled a little bit at this irony. It had been said to him before, and now he was repeating them.

"Well," she started. "I don't want to always be wearing my emotions on my sleeve. I don't want to give them the satisfaction."

"Need I remind you that we are only eleven. Do you really want to use magic to hide all your emotion before fully growing up? Would you want to deprive yourself from feeling? From emotions? Hermione, trust me when I say this. There are other ways to shield your emotions, as the book puts it. You can always wear a mask. There is no need to learn a branch of magic to do so." Harry was surprising himself with his own questions, but it didn't stop him.

"Well no, but it's only around them. I would only use it around them, so I wouldn't be depriving myself of anything." Harry was dubious.

"I hardly believe that you can only use that magic only around certain peoples. You are better off learning to put a mask on your face, then using magic to do the same thing." There was a silence as Hermione thought about it.

"If you say so. So do you know anything about it?" Harry didn't answer the question.

"Read me what it says on the subject."

"Well all it says is that its a branch of magic that has to do with the mind. Its the ability to close off your mind from outsiders so that nobody knows what you're really up to."

"And that will be all I know," said Harry smiling. He had his fingers crossed under the table. In truth, Harry had already learned Occlumency from the time he spent abandoned. Two years was a long time after all.

"Aw. Are you serious? I was hoping you would know something. Then I guess I wouldn't be able to learn it anyways."

"Sorry Hermione, but I was right."

"Sure," she said sullenly. Guess Hermione didn't like being wrong.

"Well, you could always take it up to a teacher, but I doubt you want to do that."

"That is true," Hermione conceded. "Would you like to teach me how to mask my emotions then?" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"I think you are better off asking Malfoy for this. I can not see at all, so I would be no help." Harry sensing she was done with her talk, proceeded to slam his face back into the book.

"You ought to do something in here besides always slamming your face into a book everyday," Hermioe said, effectively changing the topic.

"Then you should too Hermione. I'll follow your advice if you follow it," Harry mumbled into the book. In truth, Harry was doing something. While he had his face in book, he was 'reading'. He needed to protect himself from all the Slytherins and fight back. Sure, he had known spells from when he was abandoned, but those were wandless and willed. He didn't know any spells, so he needed to study. He needed the incantations, the counters, and most of all the effects. "Besides Hermione, what do you suppose I do?"

"Oh, you could do homework."

"No one expects me to hand anything in. I'm blind." Harry once again reminded Hermione of this little fact.

"Well, you can study, with me that is."

"Study for what? I'm well off in my classes enough as it is."

"You can..." she trailed off. With a vigor, Hermione smacked her head. "You're impossible!"

"So I've heard," Harry countered back with small chuckles. Harry heard the scraping of a chair, signaling Hermione had sat down next to him.

"Be useful to me then. Lend me your side." Harry scrunched his eyebrows together.

"My side?" he questioned.

"Yes, your side." The chair scraped again, and Harry could tell that the chairs were now touching, as were their bodies. Hermione had her head laid upon Harry's shoulder. Harry was going to tell her to get off, but he reined his words in. It is only friendly contact he reasoned. She might be taking comfort in this. It will be fine. "You know Harry," Hermione said, "you are such a good friend." They sat in silence. Harry taking Hermione's simple words to heart, and Hermione borrowing Harry's shoulder as she lazily picked through her books. They sat there like this until it was time to be off to class.


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday October 25. Harry was keeping a mental count of the days. Only six more days. Harry had felt a growing sense of dread. He didn't know why he had felt this way, but he just knew on Halloween, nothing ever good came out of it. Some Halloweens were bearable, but it was not good enough evidence to quell his dread. It made him wonder about his parents. They must have heard about him at one point. Would they come back for him?

If they did, what would Harry do? Would he welcome them with open arms? Give them one more chance? Forget everything they did and enjoy their company again? If Harry had to choose, he knew what he would do.

"Harry! Harry!" Harry raised his head partly, being brought out of his thoughts.

"Yes Hermione. You should not yell in the library."

"Oh, be quiet. I think I figured out what is going on in the Forbidden Corridor." It was now a rumor that there was something important in the school, and this little fact had circulated everywhere. It went viral when the teachers had to deny all claims, and then it was cemented as a fact since the headmaster had to also deny such claims.

"I see. What did you find?" Harry felt Hermione's aura dampen.

"Well..." she said. "It's not much right now, but I will do more research on it. I just know it has something to do with Nicholas Flamel. Oh, I've been trying to look him up!" Harry could tell she was riled up. "I just can't seem to find him. I know I must have read about him at least once in passing, but I just can not recall from where. I also know that we have to do something about this soon. We are running out of time. I have a hunch that You-Know-Who is after this object." Harry started. He totally forgot about Tom and the diary.

"Why do you make this matter sound so pressing? I have nothing to do with the dark lord. So how can you say that we need to do something about it?" Harry was shocked for sure, but he still had the need to satisfy his curiosity. He could see beyond his shock.

"Well, there are no solid facts to support my claims, but I did say it was a hunch," Hermione said backing herself from any accusations that could be pointed at her. "I hear things occasionally, and they all seem to point towards keeping You-Know-Who away from the object." Harry quirked an eyebrow. He lifted his head up all the way up from the desk and faced Hermione who was sitting in front of him.

"And where do you hear this information?"

"I'm not sure I can tell you," her confident tone was faltering more now that she was being questioned more than expected. Harry smiled encouragingly, while grabbing her hand. She didn't pull it away as he thought she would.

"Then you don't have to tell me," he said softly while stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Harry waited. He could feel the turmoil within Hermione's aura, and he didn't expect an answer. He would wait until she had the confidence to speak.

"Dumbledore," she blurted. That was good enough for Harry.

"So, now I will believe you. Do you want me to help you out?" Hermione's aura lightened up considerably.

"I would love your help," she gushed but then paused. "But how would you help me?" Harry cringed mentally. He almost gave himself away.

"I'll keep my ears open for anything. It's not much, but it might hint to what we will be looking for."

"Okay, if you say so." Harry could tell Hermione was doubting his abilities.

"Oh, don't worry Hermione. If I do happen to hear something, I will tell you right away."

"Hmm..." she replied back. Harry mentally sighed. He could only imagine how excited Hermione would be if she knew he could read and write like any other person. Wait, he didn't have to imagine it. It would never happen, so what would be the use of imagining it. There was also the reason that Harry was blind, so the only things he could imagine were sounds, touches, smell, and tastes. Depressing...

Harry felt Hermione's piercing stare and decided to change the topic for both their sakes. "Has it gotten any better?"

"Has what gotten any better? You are not being specific." Hermione knew what Harry was talking about, but it looked like she wanted to avoid the subject.

"Has the bullying gotten any better?" he asked softly like the friend he was. There was no way around it, and this caused Hermione to sigh. Harry supposed by her reaction it would be a long story. She drew in a deep breath.

"No."

It was silent.

"Is that all you have to say about it?" Harry prodded.

"Yes."

"You are choosing to not talk about it."

"Yes." Harry exhaled a long sigh, deflating.

"I understand." Hermione lingered at the table a little longer. Between them, hung an awkward silence, that none of them seemed to keen to break. It was no surprise to Harry when Hermione decided to leave him alone and went her own way to mingle with the shelves. Harry clenched his fists and closed his eyes for the rarest of moments. "Everyone has their secrets, it seems." Harry had his own well of secrets he had no intention of sharing, but the harmless ones he shared. He had expected the same from Hermione, thinking they were quite close as friends. It seemed only Harry thought this way. There was a wall separating the two from getting any closer, and Harry knew he wanted to get past it. It's just that Harry didn't know if Hermione wanted to get past that wall or not. She had already entrusted Harry with a couple of secrets, but it seemed to him, now she was regretting it. Just what had happened to make Hermione pull away? They were getting along so fine until now.

Harry huffed loudly and sprawled his upper half of his body over the table. Harry started to doze off but could not do so comfortably with the table digging into his stomach. He pulled himself up and gathered his things. It was now mid afternoon, and it was a good time for some socializing. Now where would many first years be hiding on a cold October day? Socializers wouldn't hide in the library. It was too stifling. They would never hide in the dungeons because that is where the Slytherins preside, and no one actually had the chance against the Slytherins. Any sane person wouldn't be playing Quidditch unless they had to, and trusting the weather, no one had to play. The hallways were almost always filled, but there was the chance that he would have to tangle with the Gryffindors. Did Harry feel like dealing with the Gryffindors at the moment?

Harry contemplated this. "Nothing to lose, and nothing to gain," he quietly said to himself. He did a quick drop off at the dungeons, so he wouldn't have to carry his things around. After that he went to the ever heavily populated hallways and started listening in. To his chagrin, he noted that when he came around, conversations became centered on him. He was disappointed to hear that the rumors have gotten worse than before. It was no wonder Hermione didn't want to talk about it. From the elder students, he was hearing the worst things. Leave it to the elders to think of more horrible rumors than the younger students.

"Oh, did you hear about the Granger girl?"

"Oh! Oh! I did. What did you hear?" a shrill voice asked.

"Well, I heard that she only hands around that Potter boy because he gives a good fucking." Harry could really object to that. He was blind. Enough said.

"What? Are you serious?" the shrill voice asked.

"Yes, that's what I heard."

"Well, that's weird. I heard that Potter had placed Granger under his power somehow and is using her to maintain his grades." Harry was fine without Hermione. He was smart enough to hold his own ground in class, with or without the help of Hermione.

"Oh! I heard that Potter was letting Snape fuck him, and that's the reason why he is the top of his class," some other girl piped in. Harry winced. He never knew that girls could be so crude to use these vulgar words. And it also made him wonder if they were so desperate to get into his pants. It must have been a wise idea to talk of sex when he was walking by. It made Harry shake his head slightly. Really the things the populace thought of!

"That makes me so angry," a staccato voice cut in. "Just because that brat is blind doesn't make him special!"

"I know right! I really hate Potter. Using his body to get what he wants. It's so immoral! I swear, if I ever catch him in the act... I would use it to blackmail him." Harry didn't know what to feel. He wanted to shudder in horror because of this person. Really, if he was in a relationship with Snape, it would be kept under wraps. Not that he was in a relationship with said man. And he also did not want to think of what blackmail could be used on him. What could such a sadistic sounding person think of doing to him? It was too much to think of for an eleven year old boy such as Harry.

That aside. Harry wanted to be angry and tell everybody to sod off. He wanted to laugh because everything that was circulating around was so damn ridiculous. He wanted to run and bury his head into his pillow because it was embarrassing. He wanted to scoff because he was only a first year. It was too early for him to think of sex, let alone attempt it. All these conflicting emotions made his face shut down and form a into a scowl that could maybe rival Snape's on a good day.

Harry continued on walking through the hallways. Socializing didn't look like an option if he didn't want to deal with the rumors. Well, if not now, then never he reasoned to himself. Harry started in the direction of some Hufflepuffs that had vacated the space when they first saw him. As Harry got closer, he could tell they were carefully inching away. He enjoyed that he could make them so scared, but it wasn't helping his mood. The one time he manages to stop acting like a menacing young man, is the time when they decide that he really was so.

"Don't move," Harry said aloud barely suppressing a sigh. The Hufflepuffs were made to be frozen to their spots. It was the choice to face Harry's wrath now, rather than later.

"Wha-what do you want from us?" a timid sounding girl asked.

"I just wanted to inquire about the happenstance. I have been cooped up for so long that I seem to be not with the present. Could you perhaps tell me of the events I have missed?" The Hufflepuffs were blinking in surprise. Harry Potter had come to them for the news?

When the shock wore off, the people scattered with a "Run for your lives! Harry has gone bonkers!" Harry tried to not laugh at this but a small grin escaped. It was amusing at best.

"You've scared the poofs away." Harry turned around at the new voice. It was an annoying sound to his ears. It was almost shrill, but it wouldn't be mistaken as a girls. Or maybe it could. Harry shrugged.

"And who might you be?" Someone tugged on Harry's sleeve, and it was a Hufflepuff girl. Harry lowered his head allowing the Puff to speak.

"That's Ron Weasley. He thinks he is the next great thing since his brothers had entered the school, but really, he's just a buffoon."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, miss?"

"No need to thank me." With that, the Hufflepuffs that had remained with the one girl departed accordingly. Harry turned back to the Weasley.

"Do you care to tell me the news? No?" Harry asked lightly. Harry sighed dramatically and turned away to walk off. He decided that this was a waste of time and that it would be better spent in his dorm. Draco was there anyways, and that Malfoy sure did have a big tendency to gossip with the girls.

"Turning your tail to scamper back home? You coward!" Weasley yelled.

"I believe the right word should be slither since I am a Slytherin afterall." Harry said this over his shoulder.

"Ron, I don't think this is such a good idea," someone pleaded with Ron. Harry assumed it was one of his friends.

"Besides," Harry paused in his walking. "Talking is not a fight, Mr. Weasley. And besides the point, I wasn't aware that we were fighting at all." Harry continued walking after this little tidbit. He had his ears open and cringed when he heard a yell.

"I will get you one day. You and all your Slytherin cronies! You lot of good for nothings deserve to die and rot in hell!" Harry quickened his pace feeling around for magic. It seemed that the yell was more an anger outburst, and no magic was headed towards him. Harry smiled knowing that none of them was coming after him at the moment.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

So it's a little longer this time than my usual chapters. Ok. I got a question for you readers. Who was sitting at the computer last last Sunday (the 10th) and last Sunday (the 17th) for an update?

Well, I'm sorry about that. I don't really have an excuse, and I don't expect anyone to accept "Writer's block" as an exceptional excuse. So... -nervous chuckle- sorry? I never made a schedule to update, so you have to give me that. And if you read my profile ever in your life (I'm not telling you to visit it), it says that I update monthly. And I'm pretty sure some people can protest to that, but I try my best. I may not be the best writer, but I am a writer. I know I messed up...

A big SORRY to all readers that were waiting patiently for an update. I plan to update as soon as possible (don't expect anything though). And I plan to work through my writer's block. Ehehehe... -scratches head- So thank you and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. If not, feel free to flame me. I love any form of reviews. (And yes I am that desperate to hear from you lovely reviewers. :D :P If you don't like this, then feel free to not review. No one is obligated to do anything.)


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I'm not out of my slump, but I have a chapter. I don't think I did any good with this chapter... -sighs- The reason I think this is because I personally don't like this chapter. And I got lazy in proofreading, meaning I didn't. So feel free to point things out.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Harry. We're gonna be late for class," Draco said trying to get Harry out of the bed.<p>

"I don't want to get out. I want to stay here," Harry whined sleepily.

"It's Halloween today. You have to be happy. Its a day for the dark to revel. Come on already!" Draco said loudly in Harry's ear.

"No," Harry said resolutely into his pillow.

"Ugh! Blaise come over and help me out. Harry won't get out of his bed." Draco was yanking on Harry, and Harry was holding himself down by using the bedpost.

Blaise laughed. "I thought you would be able to handle him."

"Not when he's being such a minx. I mean look at him." Harry mumbled into his pillow.

"Ok. I see what you mean. I'll help you out." With the help of Blaise, the two managed to get Harry prepared for the day. Throughout all this, Harry had been mumbling incoherently until they reached the dorm exit.

"I guess I have to face the day," Harry said, straightening from his slouch.

"It's not you have to face the day. You must face the day," Blaise said on Harry's left.

"Yea, yea, yea. I know that. I just don't feel like it." They exited the dorm with their normal Slytherin facade. They ate breakfast quickly and went on to the Potions classroom. Harry sat in the corner, not feeling like doing anything today. He was not in the mood for anything. The bell rang in the silent classroom, and Harry felt it when Snape entered the room. The room was smothered in his dark essence, and it calmed Harry somewhat. His face was hidden in his arms as he had his face in the desk.

"Today you will be brewing the potion to cure headaches. The instructions are in the board. Get to it. Oh, and Potter? Please stay so I can have a word." The chairs scraped loudly as everyone got up to gather things from the supply closet. Harry had sat by himself, and no one had tried to sit next to him. Blaise and Draco sat at a desk in front of him, as they were always trying to help him. They had to be in helping range, so they sat in front of him like sentries. Harry wondered what Snape would say to him. He had never caused any trouble in his classroom, and he could do nothing. There always the concern that he could probably blow up the class. Time moved too slow for Harry's liking. He was only concerned with getting into bed tonight, so the day could be over already.

Eventually it came to the time for the class to end. Harry walked up to Snape's desk and stood there. "You wanted to talk to me professor?" There was the shuffling of paper and a scraping of a chair.

"Do you have any classes after this?"

"No, professor. I have a free block now."

"Good then. Come with me." Snape walked somewhere and Harry trailed behind. They had exited the classroom and wandered the halls. It was silent where they were, so Harry concluded that this hallway was one of the ones the students never traversed. "It is not I that wants to talk to you, but you will see when we get to my chambers."

"Your chambers, sir?" Harry had his eyebrows scrunched up.

"Yes, your visitor is waiting for you in my chambers." Harry nodded absently. Who would want to see him? Harry crashed into Snape's back and was held steady as he was going to fall. "Be careful, Potter. Here, give me your hand." Harry hesitantly placed his hand into Snape's. "There is a step you have to cross to get into my chambers so be careful." Snape stepped into his chamber and helped Harry through the portrait hole. When the portrait swung close, Harry froze. He knew this aura, so well. He clenched his fists and grinded his teeth.

"You brought me to my mother?" he asked a little angry.

"Harry..." a kind voice said. He hadn't heard that voice in so many years. It brought back so many memories.

"I don't want to speak to you right now," Harry said sadly, devoid of all anger.

"You have to let me explain!"

"I don't have to listen to anything." Harry tried to turn around and walk out of the chambers, but the door was already closed. Professor Snape was also standing in front of the doors.

"You will sit and listen to your mother." Harry turned around and sighed. It looks like he didn't have a choice.

"Harry I'm not what you think I am."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You should know the best. You should be able to feel it. What's different about me now?" Harry felt out and recoiled. Her aura was totally different than what it was four years ago!

"What happened to you?" he asked a little shocked.

"Dumbledore. He had me under his control since the very beginning. When I was forced to kill you off, I threw off his control. I had always been on the dark side, but I had changed sides since I met your father."

"Where is father now?"

"He is off at work. I took the opportunity to come here. I want to tell you more. Come and sit." Harry blinked. Then he decided that it was okay. She came to explain, and it wouldn't do any harm.

"I want to first ask you something. Why did you decide to come today?" Harry took a seat on the couch next to his mother, who was fidgeting.

"I never had the time. I had little projects to do, and I had to re-establish some connections. I didn't have anything planned today on purpose. When I woke up, I rushed over here under a Disillusionment Charm." Harry thought it sounded logical and nodded his head. "Then let me tell you about my life then. It would be best to explain it that way. Like I told you, I had always been on the dark side. Severus and I were the best of friends back then."

"Of course we were. You trying to dress me up with flowers of any sort is categorized as best friends. I would say I was your dress up doll," Professor Snape said snidely.

"Oh shush. You enjoyed it as much as I did."

"Of course, my dear. Anything is worth the torture to see your smile."

"Oh!" she said loudly. Then she sighed. "Moving on. Has anyone told you about me?"

"No," Harry replied.

"Then this will be a very long story. I'm pretty sure you may have heard that I am a Muggleborn witch from the Evans family. When I was little, I met Severus. We got along grandly, and we eventually fell in love with the dark arts, more so with Severus."

"So you say, but you came back to it."

"Shush. I'm trying to tell Harry important information."

"Of course you think your life story is important. I could say the same for mine as well."

"Would you stop interrupting me? We can save playful banter for later!"

"Then I shall shut my mouth." Harry smiled. He never saw or actually heard this side of his mother before. He never saw her as playful. He only knew her to be cold and distanced.

"As we got into Hogwarts, Severus and I were separated by the house rivalries. And eventually we became distant. I became close friends with your father and his group of buddies. I soon fell in love with your father and I had shunned my dark side in favor of pleasing your father. I didn't want him to see me as evil after all. Eventually I was drawn into the Order of the Phoenix along with your father. When I graduated, I started to remember the pull of dark magic. It didn't help that Severus was trying his best to remain in contact with me, not that I regret it, mind you. A couple months passed by as I settled into my life as Mrs. Potter. One day I received a letter from the dark lord. He requested my appearance, as being a brave Gryffindor, I went to him. I remember as I clung to Severus while he walked me through his lord's mansion. It was so dark, and I was a bit scared to be honest."

"Saying a bit is making it underrated."

"Yes, yes. I was quaking in my boots. I found the dark lord to be less evil than I thought. He revealed to me that I was to bear a child in the near future, and that the child would be very powerful. He befriended me, though it was strained when we got into fights about the war. He was a good friend, if I looked past his lordship. He wanted to be close to me, so he could be close to you. I don't know exactly why though, but I think I have an inkling."

"Why does he want to be close to me?" Harry asked intrigued.

"I don't think it would be my place to tell you. You would have to ask Tom yourself." Harry frowned.

"Why can't you tell me?" Lily laughed and hugged Harry to her chest.

"You never grew up did you?" Her laughter grew short. "That's because I left you alone to fend for yourself on your father's will. Will you ever forgive me Harry? I want to become your mother again. I want to watch you grow up." She grabbed Harry's hand. "I love you, my only son. I can't bear to be apart again." Harry was silent in her embrace. Did he want his mother back?

"What about father?"

"To be honest, he wants nothing to do with you. I planned to reconcile and live with you." Harry was shocked. His mother would leave her own life and comfort zone to be in his life? If she was this committed, then there was no reason to deny her.

"You are willing to give up your life to be in mine?" he asked just to reaffirm his acceptance.

"Yes I am," it was said so tenderly, that there was no reason to believe it a lie.

"Then do as you wish. I have another question. Why did you abandon me?"

"I never purposely abandoned you. I was taken away from you. They obliviated me, so that I would not remember you. When the newspaper came out, I remembered everything. I came back from my blank stupor, and I remade myself. I couldn't wait to see you again. I missed five years of your life, and I vow to miss no more." Harry smiled genuinely. He clung to his mother, soaking in her warmth. The warmth and love he had missed terribly during his abandonment,

"It's good to have you back then."

"It's good to be back."

The silent professor chose that moment to speak. "I hate to cut your sappy reunion short, but there are more things needed to be done. Now that your mother has become dark again, she will most likely be hunted down. I suggest that she either stays here in my quarters, though I would say that isn't a wise choice, or she can go to your current residence. Which do you think would be more desirable?"

"Mother?" Harry asked in turn. He did want to keep her here, but if she was in any danger, that wouldn't do.

"I think I will stay here. I may be in danger, but they don't necessarily know I have switched sides. I doubt Albus will know I'm here. If he does, I can always find another way to hide myself. I am a Gryffindor after all."

"Yes and your foolish bravery will get you killed."

"You never stop saying that do you?"

"I will continue to do so until it is driven into your head." Harry listened to their conversation with a quirk of his mouth. He found it amusing that his usually stoic professor was thawing and becoming a witty conversationalist. Well, he couldn't say he found it surprising. He always knew the professor had an intelligence in him that would rival many others. He just didn't think that he would be graced with its presence. "Then that covers one thing. I loathe to say this, but I would be berated if I didn't. Harry, I am formally inviting you to have access to my chambers. All you have to do is touch the door, and it will open. I warn you though, if I find any of your friends in here without my express permission I will flay you."

"Severus! Be reasonable."

"I am. I am laying the ground rules."

"Harry don't listen to this fool. He may be doing what he thinks is the best, but it may not be." Harry could tell this line wasn't exactly aimed at him per se, but he nodded his head obediently.

"I don't know why I offered to let you stay here. I can just imagine the future filled with headaches and migraines."

"Oh, you know you love me."

"No, I do not. I can safely say I loathe you." Though this was said, it was still in a teasing manner.

"Oh I love you too."

"You guys said they were other things to talk about?" Harry cut in. As much as he enjoyed hearing them banter, if they were things to be done, he wanted them done.

"Oh yes, of course. I wanted to ask you about your eyes."

"My eyes? What is there to ask?"

"You always would tell me that you weren't meant to be blind right? How that even if James had bad eyesight, it shouldn't make you blind. Well, that is what I wanted to talk to you about. Would you care to explain to me why you think that way though?" his mother asked.

"Well you remember what the doctors said about my blood? How the muggle blood that I have inherited from you is supposedly stronger than my magical blood? Well, I think that is some utter bull." Harry had scooched away from Lily, so he had room to gesture angrily.

"Watch your language, young man," warned Lily.

"Of course. Well, it is impossible for a magical child to be born blind, yes?"

"That is true."

"Well, if my magical blood is weaker than my muggle blood, then there should be a limit to my power yes?"

"I see your point."

"So why is it then that I can do magic? Why is that I can sense auras when you can not? Don't get me wrong, I'm sure you are powerful yourself, mother. But that leaves the question why? Why is my magic strong?"

"Well, then that is very good reasoning. I am glad that you are smart unlike your father," said Snape. Harry raised an eyebrow. He was surprised that Snape was even listening to him talk. He had the impression that Snape hated him, but he was being proved wrong by the way he acted today. The man was unusually civil today, and that kind of creeped him out.

"It's a good thing to know you have magic. Also, I have news for you son. When I first broke away, I noticed something was off about myself. I had gone to Tom and asked him to check my condition. He found out that I had a magical blockade on me. And knowing that it made me think of you. If the magical blockade was on me ever since I joined the Order, then it would also be on you. Of course that would mean the blockade was placed on you without my knowing, and I also had the same predicament. And if I'm correct, it would be around your eyes."

"Then why don't you get it off me?"

"Well that's the problem. I cannot pry the blockade off of you." Harry pulled back farther along the couch.

"What?" he asked outraged. There was the prospect of gaining back his sight, and he was being blocked by something as not knowing how.

"Calm down Harry. We'll manage something. We know that Dumbledore is behind this."

"You don't know to rid me of the blockade? Surely you have done your research?"

"Well yes I have, but we cannot remove it for you. You need to perform a vast amount of dark magic to rid yourself of it." Harry blinked.

"Then I can just do so," he said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well..." his mother trailed off. It looks like she didn't think of this.

"Why didn't you think of this?"

"Oh shush!" she exclaimed indignantly. "Try having five years of your memory wiped and do some heavy thinking like this. Be glad I brought this to you even. I had enough of my mind to notice this, and I was kind enough to tell you as your mother. I could have left you blind, and make you figure it out yourself. But as your mother, I am kind and loving enough to end your suffering quicker."

That effectively shut Harry up. "I can just do a vast amount of dark magic then," he continued.

"Yes that is true, but-" his mother was cut off by Snape.

"But you cannot do so on the school grounds. There may be charms in the Slytherin dorms keeping the magic known from Dumbledore, but a vast amount would alert him. So you are basically stuck like this until you can compile enough darkness to be rid of it." This made Harry frown. And then he sighed.

"I want to kill him."

"Harry!"

"What?" he asked.

"You need to really think of your position in this war. What are you going to do?"

"How should I know? I am just a child!"

"Well, you will have to make a decision soon. Will you fight for the dark side or will you fight for the light side?"

"Why are we even fighting? What is this war about? Why have I been dragged into it?" There was a silence.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Severus, why are we fighting in a war?"

"I can not answer." Harry blew air out through his nose. Even the snide potions teacher did not know.

"I am not sure why we are fighting this war. We would have to ask the war heads in question."

"When will you be able to see any of them professor?" Harry asked. He didn't bother asking his mother, for he knew that she would not be able to leave.

"I do not think I will be able to question the war heads personally. I think the task would have to be done by you." Harry sighed.

"I see," he replied. "Then I must become closer to Dumbledore. And for the dark lord, I will see him soon enough."

"What do you mean soon enough? Have you already seen him, Harry?" Harry quirked an eyebrow. Maybe he might regret having his mother back, if she was going to harp on his well being.

"Yes. I met him wandering the halls one day. I stumbled upon him when I was exploring the dungeon rooms. And no, I am not stupid. I can follow my own signature back out of the dungeon maze. I have been around enough."

"You are a decidedly odd child."

"Well thank you professor," Harry said while smiling.

The bell rang. "I think it best you get moving." Harry nodded his head. Lily got up and escorted Harry out the door. She had a small smile on her face as she closed the door. "Did you leave out certain facts on purpose, Lily?"

"What I had said to him has some truth in it. I may be omitting some little things, but he will have to face it himself."

"It must hurt you right now. If I was you, I wouldn't have tried."

"Well, Severus. You have to sacrifice things if there is someone more important."

"You will have to return eventually."

"I might. Unless I have my hand in it, it will turn for the better."

"You are going to cause a lot of pain to everybody."

"I am doing what needs to be done. Things need to be in place before the world can be at peace."

"You mean your world. I always marvel at how Slytherin you can be sometimes."

Lily laughed amused. "Of course, where else would Harry get his cunning from?"

"God knows Potter cannot think for himself."

"You know I would feel offended if it wasn't for the fact that is almost very true."

"Well I must be on my way. I need to be on time to have an ample time slot to terrorize my students."

"You never changed."

"But you have."

"For the better."

"Yes. For the better." Severus stood at the doorway and graced Lily with a small smile. It was a rare sight coming from the usually dour man. Lily smiled back brightly. The door closed and she sighed.

"I am not hurting Severus. I am where my heart wants to be," she said while caressing the door. She breathed in a deep breath of air and pushed from the door. She usually slept in late, and a nap sounded good right about now. She snickered evilly. Then she slipped into the potions masters personal bedroom.


	12. Chapter 11 Revised

AN: Okay... Like I said I didn't like the chapter I uploaded, so I revised it. From the beginning I did plan to Lily involved with the story. I just didn't know how to insert her into the story. I was going to leave the chapter as is, but the review I got steeled my resolve to fix it. I did say I didn't like it, so I hope this one is a little better. I find it a bit more bearable, but it isn't quite there yet. If you noticed, I tend to leave things ambiguous. I do that for a reason. To leave you wondering, and so I have something to expand on in future chapters.

Unlike some of the authors on this site, I do not have my stories prewritten before I start posting them. I post as I go. So it is not exactly fast as some reader might like it, but its my own pace. And yea... I'm just making excuses anyways. :D

Oh, and I decided that I'll leave the other chapter 11 up so there's a comparison. I don't like the original, but I kinda don't want to take it down.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Harry. We're gonna be late for class," Draco said trying to get Harry out of the bed.<p>

"I don't want to get out. I want to stay here," Harry whined sleepily.

"It's Halloween today. You have to be happy. Its a day for the dark to revel. Come on already!" Draco said loudly in Harry's ear.

"No," Harry said resolutely into his pillow.

"Ugh! Blaise come over and help me out. Harry won't get out of his bed." Draco was yanking on Harry, and Harry was holding himself down by using the bedpost.

Blaise laughed. "I thought you would be able to handle him."

"Not when he's being such a minx. I mean look at him." Harry mumbled into his pillow.

"Ok. I see what you mean. I'll help you out." With the help of Blaise, the two managed to get Harry prepared for the day. Throughout all this, Harry had been mumbling incoherently until they reached the dorm exit.

"I guess I have to face the day," Harry said, straightening from his slouch.

"It's not you have to face the day. You must face the day," Blaise said on Harry's left.

"Yea, yea, yea. I know that. I just don't feel like it." They exited the dorm with their normal Slytherin facade. They ate breakfast quickly and went on to the Potions classroom. Harry sat in the corner, not feeling like doing anything today. He was not in the mood for anything. The bell rang in the silent classroom, and Harry felt it when Snape entered the room. The room was smothered in his dark essence, and it calmed Harry somewhat. His face was hidden in his arms as he had his face in the desk.

"Today you will be brewing the potion to cure headaches. The instructions are in the board. Get to it. Oh, and Potter? Please stay so I can have a word." The chairs scraped loudly as everyone got up to gather things from the supply closet. Harry had sat by himself, and no one had tried to sit next to him. Blaise and Draco sat at a desk in front of him, as they were always trying to help him. They had to be in helping range, so they sat in front of him like sentries. Harry wondered what Snape would say to him. He had never caused any trouble in his classroom, and he could do nothing. There always the concern that he could probably blow up the class. Time moved too slow for Harry's liking. He was only concerned with getting into bed tonight, so the day could be over already.

Eventually it came to the time for the class to end. Harry walked up to Snape's desk and stood there. "You wanted to talk to me professor?" There was the shuffling of paper and a scraping of a chair.

"Do you have any classes after this?"

"No, professor. I have a free block now."

"Good then. Come with me." Snape walked somewhere and Harry trailed behind. They had exited the classroom and wandered the halls. It was silent where they were, so Harry concluded that this hallway was one of the ones the students never traversed. "It is not I that wants to talk to you, but you will see when we get to my chambers."

"Your chambers, sir?" Harry had his eyebrows scrunched up.

"Yes, I have something for you to read, but I thought it best for you to read in private." Harry nodded absently. Who would send him a letter? Harry crashed into Snape's back and was held steady as he was going to fall. "Be careful, Potter. Here, give me your hand." Harry hesitantly placed his hand into Snape's. "There is a step you have to cross to get into my chambers so be careful." Snape stepped into his chamber and helped Harry through the portrait hole. When the portrait swung close, Harry froze. He knew this aura, so well. He clenched his fists and grinded his teeth.

"My mother was here, wasn't she?" Harry asked accusingly.

"It is no business of yours to know who was in my quarters," Snape bit out. "Sit!" Harry grumbled into his fist but sat down obediently. Harry heard the shuffling of papers before footsteps came his way. "This is the letter your mother left to me to give to you. You are expected to read it accordingly. I would read it to you, but I was informed that you can read yourself. It is a personal letter, and I am going to respect your needed privacy. And also since I have learned this fact, I expect more out of you the rest of the school years." Snape walked away from Harry. Harry expected Snape was at his desk, as that seemed like the only other place he could sit down. Harry tilted his head down so he wouldn't be seen pouting. What Snape said didn't sound like any fun. Who told him? Only the dark lord and Tom knew he could read. Unless the Snape was close to the dark lord, Harry didn't see any possibilities of the fact being known to this man.

Harry opened his hands, and the letter was placed in them. Harry pursed his lips. He felt untold anger by holding the letter, but he knew it wasn't his own anger. One of his fine eyebrows rose in confusion. What could his mother want him to know? And whatever it was, what made it so full of emotion that it lingered on the letter?

Harry cut open the letter and whispered under his breath.

"Harry Potter

There are many things that need to be explained to you. I want to begin by saying this. I am not who you might think I am. I am a dark sided witch. You may be shocked to hear this, but I would expect the reaction from you. So saying this, I have something to follow it up. I am disappointed in you. I thought you would be on the dark side from the beginning, but you have become the hope for the light. I am sad to say that you cannot learn anything from me. If you plan to follow in your father's footsteps, then I will have no say in your life.

I am going to tell you a little about my life. I am a Muggle born witch from the Evans family. Ever since I was young, I had been with Severus. We fell in love with the dark arts, and this led to us joining the Death Eaters. I had become one of the hidden ones, while Severus took the mark. We were friends all the way up till it came to depart to Hogwarts. We were separated by the rivalries between the houses, so I lost contact with him. As the time went on, I became tightly ensconced by the Gryffindors. I lost track of my goal, and I turned to the light. I was so lost in the light that I fell in love with your father, James Potter. To please him, I hid my dark nature. I started to become lighter by doing more of the advanced light spells. This was a good thing for me in the long run because now I can cast both light and dark advanced spells, so this little fact wasn't necessarily a bad thing for me.

Eventually I married your father after graduating from Hogwarts. Then you came along. That's when my life became complicated. You were needed on both sides of the war, and I decided that you belonged with the dark. Things were getting out of hand, and the balances were tipping. Your birth was woven into so many complicated events that I could do nothing about it. I did my best with you. I started tying ends up, so you had it easier when you grew up. You were tasked with something beyond your power, and you will need as much help as you can get. I will not reveal what I did to help you, so do not bother asking Severus what I mean. He doesn't know anything about it either. I cannot say anything about your childhood. I know it was a bad one, and there is nothing I can say now that will make it better. I am sorry that I left you alone at such a young age, but there were things that needed to be done. I cannot say that I regret it because that will be a lie.

This brings me to another thing I wanted to talk about. I am not going to sugar coat any of my words. Remember the Halloween of six years ago. It has been six years now, and I do not regret leaving you at the house. You have grown and lived past it. At least you can do that, but I expected more from you. About your father, he wants nothing to do with you should you choose the dark side. He may not necessarily know I am dark, but if he ever catches wind, he will drop me. Should I ever find myself in this position, I know how to find you. If you do choose the dark, then I should tell you of your father then. You will never be able to fully know him if you are on the dark. Once you have decided to be dark, your father will see you as an enemy. That is just how he is. He is a blind follower of the light, and he is a devout believer in Dumbledore. I once was like this, to tell you the truth. I now look back at the past with disgust. Your father is kind. He is also brave. He has many good qualities in him, and he also has many bad qualities. To say the least, he is human. He is an emotional man, and this is one of his flaws. But this doens't mean anything.

I know you must find this letter odd. Why did I choose this moment in time to contact you? This moment is when I finally overthrown Dumbledore's power over me. Life is harsh, and there will be many obstacles that you have to face. I cannot rightfully say I am a powerful witch, but I can say that I have a power that can rival others. I had been on the light side to relay information to the dark side. What other way to gather information than being on the inside? Of course, I had many hardships to get through while under Dumbledore's influence, but that doesn't matter. This letter will be focusing on you.

I wanted to tell you that, should you join the dark, there is a lot of risk involved. I suggest that if you do, you should know that you will most likely take the dark mark. Even if I haven't been marked, I am one of the few exceptions. Should the exceptions extend to you depends on the dark lord. You will also need a wide base of knowledge, preferably in the dark arts. You will need the counters and like if you happen to wish to live. Of course, there is the risk of dying as always in a state of war. Becoming a spy guarantees a better chance of dying. Being in a position of power is the same. All around, there is a huge risk, but you can't avoid this. You will be dragged into this war no matter how much effort you put into parting with it. It is undeniable that you will have to play your part.

Severus is the one handing you this letter because he is one of my trusted friends. If you ever turn to the dark side, he is the man you should talk to. He will teach you things that Hogwarts and the restricted section in the library cannot teach you. Do NOT get caught. If you get caught, you will be the one bearing the consequences. Severus will not be blamed as he is a trusted member of both the Order and the Death Eaters. I cannot tell you anything about the Order or the Death Eaters. Though, respectively they are the names of the organization that works under the spear head of the opposing sides. That is something I can tell you for now. You will find out this information by yourself when you choose a side. Choose the light side, and you will learn more about the Order. Choose the dark side, and you will learn of the Death Eaters. Right now, it's better not to reveal everything in my hand.

I do hope you turn to the dark side. You will be a great asset, and I happen to have a few connections to up your position if you happen consider it. And you are an asset no matter what you think. I am one too if that consoles you. Everybody plays a part in this war, even if they are neutral. One action leads to another, and this is true everywhere. Do not mope around thinking you are being used. It is and always be true. And I shall tell you this. I am a friend of a person high in power, so nothing you do will harm me. I know that you will try to have your revenge on me. I would too if I was in your position. I do not blame you for anything. I did what I thought was best, and you will be doing what you think is the best. It comes down to our differing opinions.

Also if you do plan to join the dark, I have some information regarding your eyes. I know you are not meant to be blind, and I can tell you something that might interest you.

I may sound harsh, and I know I am your mother. This does not justify anything, but I do plan to become a part of your life. Like every mother in the world, they cannot bear to part with their child. I am human, and I will always have a heart. I can love and hate just as well as any other person on this planet. It is just the fact if I choose to show it or not. Remember this.

Sincerely,

Lily Evans

Your Loving Mother"

Harry sucked in a breath. He had not heard his mother's voice in so long, but it sounded so different from his memories. In his memories, his mother's voice had a soft musical quality that always sounded serene. In the letter, her voice had the same musical quality, but it held a maelstrom of darkness. Harry's lips formed an o shape as he exhaled the breath he took in. The letter was very odd to say. He didn't know if he should be proud that his mother was as cunning as a Slytherin or if he should feel a little bit sad that she was being harsh. He did know the saying 'Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger', but he didn't expect this from his mother. He never expected his mother to support tough love, but the letter was proof of this. "Wow," he said. "As the years pass, your memories become golden in age." He didn't recall his mother being so stern before, or at least he didn't think so. He remembered that his mother was a loving woman, so what had caused this letter?

"Yes, many people do find that their past becomes more embellished whenever they try to remember it." Harry blinked rapidly. He forgot for a moment exactly where he was.

"Does that happen to you sir?" Harry asked this knowing he most likely wouldn't get an answer. Snape never did come off as someone that would converse with him.

"It does happen often if I'm being honest." They left it there. The silence was thoughtful, and the two were lost in their own thoughts.

Harry left the chambers after saying a quick good bye. He had no reason to linger there in his professor's quarters. The man didn't have anything to say to Harry, and Harry didn't know the man enough to attempt striking up a conversation. As the door shut, there was a rustle of cloth. "Was that necessary?" Snape asked.

A warm laughter rose from the other side of the room. A woman emerged from the shadows with a smile on her face. "Yes it was necessary. That letter will prompt him to decide faster. We can't depend on our lord to persuade him now, can we? He is busy after all."

"If he does join the dark, will you tell him everything?"

"I can't say for sure. Some things are better left unsaid."

"But the words left unsaid are often words you regret not saying."

"That is true, but I will not regret it. Things will play out as I planned, and if it doesn't, I will just have to take it in stride."

"And your husband?"

"Taken care of. He will not miss me."

"That is what you think."

"That is what I know. Our marriage has been a little shaky as the time passed. Now that I have been reawakened, it has gotten worse for me."

"Was he not the one?"

The woman smiled. "I think you know that better than I do. It's best if you leave now, Severus. You do have classes to teach."

The potions professor frowned. "How long?"

"How long what?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"How long have you known he wasn't the one?" A sad smile graced her lips.

"Ever since the beginning," she said slowly. Her eyes closed as her smile wore away.

"Why did you choose him?"

"In the letter, I told Harry that I loved him. And this is true, but back then I wasn't fully myself. So now, I can't bear to be near my husband when I need someone else."

"Why did you seal yourself away?"

"Self-preservation. Appeasement. You get the general idea don't you?"

"I see. Then what will you do now?"

"What I have always been doing, living." The woman smirked at him.

"You know what I mean," he prompted.

"I cannot tell you. It is too personal to disclose to you."

"Can you at least tell me who is the one? I can help you look."

The woman snorted. "I don't need any help. I have known all along." She walked up to the potions professor and grabbed his robes roughly. She smiled mischievously. "Get the picture?" she whispered into his ear.


	13. Chapter 12

AN: Okay... Let me say something about the last chapter. I know some readers may be put off about Lily, and I plan to do something about it. I didn't want it to come off as easy to accept necessarily, but I want Lily to be in the story. She won't be playing a major part or at least I think. And I won't make it easy on her. She abandoned Harry, so she will suffer a little. Don't worry. I will patch things up and smooth it over.

Also since I got bored. I started jumping around, like I would usually do in my usual stories. If you ever read my other stories (or the stories in my head too), I love to jump POV a **lot**. So I'm going to do that here. I need it to move my story along. Harry is good to write and develop, but I'm not a person that can develop anything. Actions speak louder than words and all that jazz.. Blahbity blah. I wanted to keep it in Harry's POV to see how long I would last before I cracked. So it's been really long for me. I just usually last a quarter of a chapter. Oh yeah. Time to introduce a new orig char. :D I like orig chars. They're fresh material and have so many possibilities.

* * *

><p>Harry sat in Defense Against Dark Arts brooding. He didn't know what to think about his mother. Her letter was mysterious in message. It seemed like she was very conflicted when she was writing it. The things she wrote in the letter didn't have any flow to it. It was all jumbled up, and it jumped around. She did always go back to supporting the dark side, that much Harry could see what she wanted. Harry couldn't picture his mother as cold and ruthless. If she was, then she wouldn't say she loved him in the letter. She would have said something that would express hatred, but nothing along those lines came up.<p>

He could see how she was disappointed in him. If he was in her place, he would probably be disappointed in himself also. If he had a kid, he would most likely want them to follow in his footsteps. But turning to the dark side wouldn't be a problem to Harry. He had already expressed a liking to the dark, and he didn't see how the could learn to love the light arts. Maybe he could learn it like his mother did, but other than that, there was no need for it. Healing spells would be useful though, so he couldn't dismiss the light magic.

When Harry thoughts ran into his father, he paused. He couldn't really remember anything about his father. His father wasn't a big part in his life, and he couldn't even recall his voice. Harry didn't see a problem with his father abandoning him since he will choose the dark. You can't regret it if you don't know the person, Harry reasoned to himself. Harry really didn't feel like he would regret it.

Harry placed his head on top of his fist. He was only eleven, and he was being prompted to do some very deep thinking. "I need to get out more often," he whispered under his breath. He was already feeling a deep weight lodge itself onto his shoulders, and he could see the obstacles stack. What did he do to deserve this? He didn't even know why there was a war as it wasn't clearly specified. He didn't know why the dark lord went after him when he was a still a kid. He didn't know why he was the weapon of the light. He didn't know why he was such a great asset to the dark. There were so many questions, but there were no answers. Looks like he had to get a information network down and working.

Too much for an eleven year old to do. Harry wished he could ask for help, but his own pride and stubbornness kept him from doing so. He would have to ask for help eventually, but he didn't know if right now was a good time. It was already nearing the end of October, and he had basically nothing done. The only things he had gotten finished was getting to know people, and that wasn't a worthy achievement. He did pick up the diary, but he didn't get to peruse as much as he would have wanted to. He also befriended Hermione, someone other than a Slytherin, but she was only a part of his small group of friends that consisted of four people excluding her.

Harry blinked his eyes. Then he grabbed the object that was thrown at him. Really? Why was there a ball of parchment thrown at his head? It was a waste of perfectly good parchment, not to mention that students had a limited supply to use. He shook his head. Stupidity got the best of kids after all.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed. She had been watching Harry closely lately, and it was worrying her. She remembered that he had seemed less stressed when she first met him. Now it seems all he does is sigh when he is feeling stressed. She missed the friendly atmosphere they had when they were forming their tentative friendship. It was partly her fault from drawing away from him, but she couldn't help it. If Harry could be strong and survive his own problems in his house, then she should be able to. Harry had a handicap, but she didn't. She had no excuse for being weak. She wanted to tell Harry badly about the bullying when he asked, but she didn't know why she couldn't bring herself to spill. It was on the tip of her tongue, but she bit the desire down. She was sitting in the back, something that was uncharacteristic of her, but people stopped asking once it became a normal thing over the course of a couple days. She had good eyes, so it wasn't a problem where she sat. She preferred the front though. It was so much easier to ignore the students behind her while she focused on the teacher. The back was fine though. She could observe everybody from back here, and there were things you normally couldn't hear from the front.<p>

"I dare you to throw this second wad at Potter." Hermione looked over to the red head. She kept an eye on him ever since he started bullying her. She didn't like the boy one bit. The Weasley may have cool older brothers, but it wasn't something he had to feel inferior about. Everybody had their good points, and she tried to reason with him. It didn't work as she hoped, and she had given up on trying.

"Hermione, do you think we should stop them?" the boy sitting next to her asked.

"Neville. It's ok. We don't have to do anything. Throwing a ball of parchment won't hurt Potter, and it's just a waste on their part." Neville nodded glumly. She smiled back to try to get him to cheer up, and he gave back a quick small smile. It didn't hit his eyes though. "You don't have to worry. It's not like Harry is going to die from it."

"But I wouldn't like being hit in the head with a ball of parchment. I would want my friends to stand up for me." Hermione turned to look at Neville with a confused face. They had been friends since the train ride to Hogwarts, and she didn't know much about Neville. She didn't know what to think of Neville really. He was a timid boy, and a bit on the chubby side. He was kind and that made up for his appearance. Other than that, she couldn't analyze his personality. Being kind was a simple trait, and so was being timid. But she knew there should be more to his character. She just could not find out anything. Neville was a reserved person, that much she could tell from his lack of speaking. Or that could be from his lack of friends too. He only had Hermione right now, just like she only had Neville right now.

She did have Harry also, but she did not know if they were on ends right now. She did blow off his concern for her, and that may have not been a nice thing to do. Maybe she should apologize to Harry. That would be the correct thing to do.

"What do you mean Neville?" she asked staring at Neville with pursed lips and furrowed brows. She wanted to figure out Neville as well as Harry.

Neville shook his head. "Well," he said pausing, "I just don't think its quite a nice thing for Harry since he cannot see what is being done to him. You're his friend, so you can act as his eyes while at school." Hermione's eyes widened. Why did she keep forgetting that Harry was blind? She could have smacked herself for being stupid. She had been so accustomed to Harry seeming like an average person, that she always assumed he could do things people that had sight could do. He certainly acted like he wasn't a blind person in the halls and in class, but there were limits to what he could do after all.

"You're right Neville. Do you think Harry will be mad at me for what I did last time?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? I am not acquainted with him yet, so I kind of do not want to talk to him yet."

"Ok I'll do it this time Ron." Hermione turned to see Lee Jordan handed a ball of parchment. She sighed. Lee Jordan was a known trouble maker, and it didn't make it any less easier on her since he associated with Ron from time to time. She watched him pick up the ball and throw it a couple times in the air getting his bearings. Hermione discreetly took her wand out from under her robes and pointed it towards the ball. As soon as it left Lee's hands she whispered "Wingardium Leviosa" and watched with satisfaction as her charm got the ball. "Looks like it was actually useful for something like this." She smiled into her hand as Ron got up to try and grab the ball.

"M-Mr. Weasley, m-may I ask y-you to please sit down? You a-are disrupting the class." Hermione did her best not to laugh, but a small snicker came out. Then everyone else erupted into laughter. That had Mr. Quirrel doing his best to calm the class down. He kept stammering out in his weak little voice to calm down, but that only added on to the classes laughter. Everyone knew Mr. Quirrel was a joke. Nobody learned much in this class. In fact, it was an easy breeze of a class. No one failed if they did what Mr. Quirrel assigned. Hermione had felt bad for the teacher near the beginning of the year, but as the time passed it faded away. Now she felt indifferent about it. The man was a laughing stock no matter what he said. No one could take him seriously. When the class finally quieted down, Hermione pointedly stared at Harry. He would sense that she wanted to talk to him. Hermione saw the minute nod of his head, and she sighed. To Hermione's relief, Harry must not have been mad at her. Otherwise, he wouldn't allow her to speak to him.

Hermione really wanted to have Harry back by her side. She didn't know what to do when she saw him and couldn't go up to him to talk. She was missing him terribly, and it had only been six days since their little spat. She had been reflecting on her behavior. She saw that Harry wanted to become closer as friends, but she had no idea why she didn't accept it. She knew she would have to accept things as they were. There will be things that Harry can't tell Hermione, and she would have to accept that. They were things she couldn't tell Harry, but that was what was stopping them. She didn't reveal her hand, and Harry had. She was guilty as charged. She wasn't making an effort, and she had blamed it on the bullying. It wasn't a good excuse to neglect Harry, but she would make it up to him. She wanted to become closer friends. Harry was nice, and the friendship they had formed was worth cherishing. Or that's what she thought, but she wouldn't know that until she made up with Harry.

"Hermione?" She looked to Neville.

"What is it?"

"Why are you smiling?"

"I decided that Harry is a worth while friend, and I don't want to muck up our friendship."

"Well that's good to hear." Neville smiled encouragingly.

"Yes. I know what I have to do."


	14. Chapter 13

From: Guest

This story is very very slow. You are on chapter 12 and still only in October. I am also sad to see what could have been a wonderful story tern out this way. The first problem is Harry's Mother gave him up and with one letter he takes her back like nothing is wrong with that. Then you have the fact that Hermione is not a very good friend and yet you have Harry almost willing to do anything to have her as a friend. Your Harry is a spineless person that cant stand up for himself and I am beyond disrespected that you have him as a blind person. I am completely blind and I would never act like that. Being blind does not make me a shy person and does not make me stupid either. I have taken both Mmarshall arts and dance for as long as I can remember and I even swim. I am saying this so that you will understand that being blind does not make me defenceless or despret for friends as I have more then enough of them around me getting on my last damn nerve. The next time you write about someone with a medical problem get your facts right.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't really reply to reviews, but this one review was just begging my reply. First, I like to say (whoever you are), "Thank you for reading up to this point, and thank you for the review." I know this story is very slow. And it will continue to be slow. I can always write the way I have always been writing(like my Vampire Knight fanfics). I can time skip, skip characterization, skip details, but there would be so much missing from this story. You're the only person that doesn't seem to like that I'm making this story so slow. I'm sorry that you don't like the flow of the story, but this is my fanfic, so I write the way I want. Second, this is a fanfiction, so I'm allowed to have my the characters portrayed any way I want. There is no rule saying that the characters have to be the way you (as the readerviewer) want it. I never explicitly said that Harry or Hermione was a bad character. I am not like some authors that warn you before hand how some characters will be. I never once put in the summary that Harry will be like. (Ex: DarkHarry!FemHarry! etc. You know you've seen this or something like this at least once on this web site.)You must not be paying enough attention to this story. Hermione is a light character in my story, so she has some qualms befriending Harry, a Slytherin. She is being BULLIED because she befriended Harry. As a regular kid, you would back off because of this. Even if you were a courageous warrior as a kid, there would still be something that would make you distance yourself from the reason you are being bullied. Third, I never made Harry ' a spineless person that cant stand up for himself'. I made it clear (and I have repeated this a least twice) that Harry is an independent person. He can take care of himself (He was abandoned for two years, and he didn't have Alec to take care of him until those two years came to an end. Harry was found by Alec in an abandoned house. If that doesn't say anything to you, you should read it over.) I never made Harry a shy or stupid person. I made him insecure, sure I could give you that, but where is he being shy? If you point out that one time with Voldemort, that can't count as being shy. Its being wary. In that part, Harry is faced with his killer. That is not shy. If you point out the scene with Blaise, that is him being insecure. He didn't want to reveal his past if he didn't have to, but he did so anyways because Blaise is a friend. Blaise hasn't done anything to make Harry believe him an untrustworthy person. Harry is also smart. He is the top of his classes. Something along those lines can be found in the text, and if you skimmed the story, you most likely won't find it. Fourth, I didn't mean to insult anyone blind. I am a person with all five senses, and I am glad I have them all. So I'm sorry to hear that you are blind. I respect that you can do martial arts and can swim. I am glad you have friends. That is all I can say about blindness. I didn't look anything up because this is fanfiction. If people wanted a realistic story about a blind person, they should probably look for a biography of a blind person to read. Also I never made Harry explicitly desperate for friends. If I wanted to make him desperate for friends, I would make him grovel before the whole House of Slytherin. He wouldn't have plans to take over the hierarchy and the first years. He wouldn't have fought with Draco. And if I made Harry desperate, I would have made him force himself to befriend Ron.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, Hermione got up quickly to leave the classroom. She expected Harry to know where to find her, so she continued on by herself to the library. It was lunch time by now, so they both would end up here anyways. She sat at their usual spot in the library, a secluded table amongst the sea of shelves. She had sat there waiting for Harry. Usually she would be doing homework to pass the time, but this was too important for her. It would most likely be the beginning or end to their relationship.<p>

Harry had sat himself down in front of Hermione quickly and then inclined his head for a brief moment. "Well, Harry, I wanted to say that I am sorry. I can't make any excuses for my rude behavior. I can only say that things have changed. Are we okay though?" Harry brought his hands up onto the table, clasping them together.

"I forgive you, but there are conditions to continue our friendship." Hermione pursed her lips. She hadn't been expecting this.

"The conditions?" she questioned.

"Let me ask you some questions before I give them to you. Depending on your answers, the conditions will change accordingly. What side are you on?" The question was rather unexpected.

"What do you mean Harry? Sides?" Harry sucked in his bottom lip. He chewed on it for the briefest of moments in thought.

"I know you know what I am getting at." It was Hermione's turn to draw in a breath. She did have an inkling, but she had not wanted to act upon it.

"I am a light sided witch." Her voice held no room for argument.

"And you plan to stay as such? Nothing said or done can sway your allegiances?" Hermione started to feel some doubt arising. She didn't know what Harry was getting at, and that made her frustrated that she was in the dark.

Even with this, she would remain steadfast in her beliefs. She continued, "Nothing will make me change my beliefs."

"Okay. So then what about your life outside of school? What do you plan to do with it?" Hermione blinked. Then her eyebrows rose into her hair line.

"How should I know? I just barely started school, and now I should know what I plan to do after it."

"Well, what you take is going to be geared towards certain careers. So you should know at least a little to what you may do."

"Maybe law enforcement. Or anything that has to do with enforcing justice." Harry looked at her skeptically.

"So you want a career where you make life fair?"

"Basically." Harry snorted.

"It sounds like something you would do."

"Of course."

"So why do you need to pick a side Hermione?"

"Because Voldemort is evil. And his deeds need to be brought into the light. He needs to be punished for what he has done."

"What exactly did he do Hermione?"

"Well..." she began. Then she thought about it. What had Voldemort done?

"Exactly. You can't say for sure what he did because you don't know. You can only repeat what you have heard, but you cannot find anything he has done in written records. Why do you believe he is evil?"

"Because Dumbledore said so," Hermione snapped back. "Because Dumbledore said so," she repeated softly. Her eyes widened in understanding.

"Can you trust what Dumbledore has said?" Harry had a small smile on his face.

"Yes, I can. He is a respected leader of the light."

"I see," Harry said disappointed. Hermione wanted to ask why he sounded so disappointed, but he continued talking, leaving no space for her to speak. "Then I cannot possibly be friends with you anymore." Hermione blinked in shock. Her mouth opening and closing.

"What?" she finally managed to get out.

"I can't be friends with you Hermione," Harry said slowly. "Even if it pains me to say so, I can't be friends with you."

"Why? I thought we were becoming closer as friends."

Harry laughed bitterly. "I thought that too."

"Then why can't we be friends?"

"You should know that by now. We had just talked about it. It came up a lot just previously."

"What does my being a light sided witch have to do with our friendship? You are the savior of the light, so we can get along grandly. There is nothing stopping us from being friends."

Harry shook his head. "Hermione, listen to yourself. What can a kid do save the whole wizard population?"

"You're a powerful wizard. You have done exceedingly well in class."

Harry's eyebrows rose. "Yes, a simple levitation can save me from the killing curse." Harry snorted. "If household charms can kill a person, all of you would be done in already. But of course, this isn't so because household charms will do nothing to help you in a do or die situation." Hermione stared at him incredulously.

"Well of course, if you phrase it like that. But there has to be more to your reasoning. Just exactly why can't I be your friend?"

"You won't understand if I told you."

"Try me," Hermione said with determination.

"If I did tell you, the information I would be divulging is sensitive. I know I cannot trust you with this information." Hermione frowned.

"So you won't tell me why I can't be your friend."

"Yes."

"I have to figure it out myself."

"Yes. What we talked about should clue you in. What we are should also clue you in. And our positions in this war will also be a hint."

"This sounds like something beyond our friendship," Hermione said skeptically.

"Yes, it basically is."

"Then... If we're not friends, will I be able to keep talking with you like this?" Harry sighed.

"That will be up to you."

"Can you tell me the conditions now?' Harry hmmed.

"If we were to become friends again, my condition would be for you to prove yourself to me."

"Prove myself? How would I prove myself?"

"That would tie into figuring out why I can't be friends with you while you're like this." Hermione frowned.

"If you want to know more about, you could have just asked. I didn't mean to keep the bullying from you, if that is what this is about. I didn't want to tell you that I blamed you for my being bullied. I know that it was not your intention, and I don't blame you now. I know better than to blame you. The blame would lie with the bullies. It's their fault that I'm feeling torn down." Harry shook his head slowly. "Then not that. Then what if I tell you more about Dumbledore's plans?" Harry scoffed.

"If you were to reveal things like this to me, you would have done so long ago. This proves to me that you don't believe me trustworthy enough to reveal sensitive information."

"You think the same of me!" Hermione accused.

"But I keep things from you for a reason. I am protecting you from the truth."

"Then I want to know what you are keeping from me!"

"If I told you, you wouldn't look at me the same. Didn't you ever hear that the truth hurts?" Harry had a bitter smile on his face, and his eyes held a haunting grief in them. It pulled at Hermione's heart strings so much that she was stunned into an understanding silence.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't mean to ask." There was a silence. Harry had taken to thinking while gnawing on his bottom lip. Hermione stared at him, willing him to extend his friendship back to her. "Dumbledore approached me," she said breaking the silence. Harry didn't say anything but continued to gnaw on his lip presumably thinking. "He talked to me about you. He asked me things. Simple things really. How your personality was like, how you acted, how you were around me. I gave him honest answers. I told him you were a sweet, studious boy. You listened well. You're a nice person." Harry stopped chewing his bottom lip to listen to her better. "He told me he was worried about you. That you were hanging with the wrong crowd. That you were in the wrong house. That your house mates were treating you horribly. It's not like that, is it?" Harry straightened his posture.

"Hermione," Harry said. "You don't have to worry about me like that. All houses are the same. In your house, your house mates become your family. We're just different in our personalities. We take care of one another just like the other houses would. We just do it differently." Hermione nodded accepting the answer.

"He also told me that he wanted to move you into Gryffindor. You belong in the Gryffindor house. He said the Gryffindors could take better care of you. He was going to try and fix that."

"Hermione," Harry said seriously. "Why do you care so much about me? Why do you continue to hold onto our friendship?"

Hermione smiled. "You're a precious friend, and I don't want to lose you. I like you as you are. You see the real me. I can be myself around you. I can do whatever I want and not worry about being bullied when I'm with you. You lift the world off my shoulders." Harry blinked stupidly. His lips formed an o. She could tell that he was amazed by her answer.

"Hermione, I consider you a good friend that I also don't want to lose. But I can't accept your friendship if you remain the same way."

"But friends don't have to change if they are true friends."

"Yes, but it's not your personality. I need you to change your thinking. This has to do with everything I am hinting for you."

"But-"

"We can go in circles like this all day, Hermione. We can keep beating around the bush, but you'll never get there. You need to seriously think this through before you may realize it. If you ever find out why, tell me. Until that time comes, keep thinking." The chair scrapped on the stone floor as Harry got up.

"Wait!" Harry who had been walking turned around.

"I will be," he said smiling before he turned again to leave the library.

* * *

><p>A month had passed just like the dark lord wanted. After Harry had saved Hermione from the troll, he had stopped thinking of her. She would find her answer one day, and that day would be end to their friendship. Harry knew Hermione enough to predict that she will arrive at her answer, and by then she will be too gone into the light, that she wouldn't be able to stomach their friendship. That was fine though. Harry knew what he wanted to do in life. He was becoming dark, and nothing could change that.<p>

Harry had talked to the potions professor about his being dark, and that was it. He had heard nothing from the potions professor, his mother, or the dark lord. Harry had also talked to Tom, but he could get nothing from the secretive book. Because of this he gave up talking to Tom. Maybe it was being so damned secretive because he hasn't fully announced his side to the dark lord. So the month had passed quickly for Harry, and he was once again wandering the dungeons. It was about that time anyways. Harry walked around in the cold slowly. He had felt nothing while wandering the dungeons so far, and it was making him bitter. He had started walking the dungeons again last week, and there still was no sign of the dark lord or his presence. He was nearing the end of the maze, and he sighed. "Looks like it wasn't today." He walked a few more steps before he was knocked out.

* * *

><p>"Why did you do that to my son?" asked Lily.<p>

"The dark lord ordered me to do this," said Severus.

"You didn't have to be so harsh. You could have stunned him." Lily pouted.

"Then your son would have noticed and reacted. Would you rather me come back with an unconscious Harry half dead because I attempted to knock him out cold?" Severus asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well no," she conceded. "I just care about him a lot. You should know that Severus." She had Harry's head in her lap, and she ran her fingers through his disheveled hair lovingly.

"I know that well enough. Tell me though, why did you act so harsh toward Harry? It may have been only a letter, but you didn't have to sound so cold. You could have been yourself."

"What do you expect me to do? Tell him the truth? He's better off not knowing anything at all. If it wasn't for Dumbledore, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place."

"Harry deserves to know the truth Lily. It is his life, and he might want you back in his life."

"If only Severus. If only. If I did tell him, he wouldn't learn."

"Did you want him to learn that you are cruel? That you intentionally abandoned him even if you were taken away from him against your will. I know that Dumbledore wanted Harry dead, but you couldn't kill Harry. That's why Potter pulled you away from him, so he could die by himself. Did you want Harry to think you are a conniving old Slytherin in the Gryffindor house? What do you think Harry would want?" Snape practically yelled at Lily.

"What was I supposed to do Severus? I can't go back and fix my mistakes."

"But you can fix them now with Harry, and now you have me to support you," Severus said softly. He had been standing, knelt down in front of Lily clasping one of her hands. This little action caused her to smile lovingly.

"I can't forgive myself Severus. You should know that. And I doubt Harry will take me back. He probably is so Slytherin that he will use me for information. I'm fine with that. I get to watch over him like I wanted. And if I have to act as my evil persona, then so be it. I will do my best to show him how evil I am." A lone tear slid down her face. Severus looked at her with an unreadable emotion. "Harry had to learn to be independent. I know I hate James for taking me away from Harry, but I can't deny that Harry has become independent. If he had to learn that way, then it will stay that way. Severus, even if it hurts you to see me hurting, you have to let me deal with it on my own. I will find a medium where I can be happy with Harry." Her free hand rose to touch Severus' face. "You won't deny me that, will you?" she asked softly.

Severus sighed through his nose. "Very well then. Promise me you will reveal the whole truth one day."

"I will. When I think he is ready, I will tell him." Severus nodded.

He rose up and took out his wand. "It is about time Harry has to meet the dark lord." Lily let go of Harry to watch Severus float him away.


	15. Chapter 14

Harry breathed out evenly. He had heard it all. He had woken up fast when he felt the person carrying him off. He didn't expect Snape to try to knock him out. Good thing, Harry was a light sleeper. He kept up the ruse of being unconscious for the sake of the two. He didn't know what was going on between his professor and his mother, but he didn't care to know. He only cared about the information he gleaned from their small conversation.

Everything that he heard made his heart ache. He didn't know this, and he had hated his mother for abandoning him. He still couldn't forgive her for abandoning him, but now he knew why he was abandoned. It made his hatred of her somewhat lessen. He wondered what they were actually talking about though. What was the truth? And why wouldn't his mother tell him? The sooner he knew the more he could prepare for whatever lay ahead? He was frustrated that he didn't get to know everything. He didn't like being kept in the dark as much as Hermione did. He mentally sighed. If he was being kept in the dark for his own well-being, he could let it go.

Harry tried his best to not wriggle around when he was being floated away. It was a weird experience to say. Harry tried his best to remember where they were going, but he couldn't really keep track. He knew enough of the school to know that he was in the dungeons when he was being floated away, but when it got colder, that's when he lost track. The dungeons were the coldest place besides the outdoors, and Harry could tell that they weren't outdoors. He heard a large clanking noise, and he felt Snape's aura going downwards. Was there a space beneath the school?

When he was finally put down, he was arranged to sit up in a chair. At that moment he chose to open his eyes. Snape had already left, and Harry was anticipating the arrival of the dark lord. He hadn't any taste of pure dark magic, and he was disgusted by the quality of the Slytherin's magical auras. Because they were at Hogwarts, their auras were slowly becoming a sludge like grey color. It was sickening.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, and Harry jerked hard. He didn't feel any presence or aura. "I've heard some interesting news, Potter." Harry gulped. It was only Voldemort. "You want to join my side?"

"In a sense," Harry said. "I want to ask some questions, though." Voldemort had been circling around Harry, watching amusedly as Harry's head swiveled around. The man stopped behind Harry, placing both hands onto his shoulders. He was even more amused when the initial tenseness faded into a calming relaxation.

"Ask away."

"Why is there a war in the first place?"

* * *

><p>Dumbledore sat in his office chair. He was thinking madly with his eyes twinkling in glee. The war he started was looking in his favor. "Tom is the villain, just like I planned it. Harry is the poor, parentless boy. He may be a Slytherin, but I see he has some hope. More time with Granger should have him secured." Dumbledore started laughing wildly. "I can't believe everything has gone so well. Tom may have protected Harry before banishing me, but Harry is within my grasp. Tom can do nothing to protect the boy now. Granger will draw him into my circle, and then I can place him under my jurisdiction. From that, I can send the boy on a suicide mission." He chuckled lightly. "That sounds lovely. Once the boy is dead, his sight will be mine permanently." He smiled to himself while steeping his fingers.<p>

He reached his withered old hand into a bowl of lemon drops. He slowly peeled off the wrapper before popping the candy into his mouth. He read the little saying of the day. "Good tidings come your way." His smile blown up. There was a tingling in the wards letting him know someone was coming up. Before the person could come in, he announced, "Come in Snowdrop. I was expecting you."

* * *

><p>Harry sat in the chair. He was shocked. "This doesn't make sense. Why would Dumbledore want me dead? I thought he wanted me to play the savior of the light?"<p>

Voldemort smiled. It seems like Harry still had much to learn about life. He was still young and experienced. "You don't seem to understand the picture. Dumbledore is a weakened old man now. I may be a threat to him, but he may be able to one up me with his strategizing mind. You are an unknown variable. He doesn't want to take any chances with you. Once you are loyal to him, he will sacrifice you to the greater good."

"How did he get into my parent's house anyway? There was a Fidelius charm to prevent you to come in and kill me."

"Precisely. He cast the Fidelius charm on the house himself. Who would know that he would make himself one of the secret keepers? That was why he was able to get in while your parents were away on business." _Or actually away because Dumbledore ordered it._

"So why didn't I die? Dumbledore clearly had an ample time slot to cast the killing curse on me. Why am I still alive?" Voldemort grimaced. He would sound like a bloody pansy for saying this.

"Because I was there to protect you. I was there to keep him from killing you, but I was killed in the process. That is why at the crime of the scene my robe lay on the floor along with a pile of my ashes. Dumbledore managed to scar you, but what this scar is for, I am not sure." Voldemort reached a hand out brushing Harry's fringe away to lightly touch the lightning bolt scar.

"Then how are you alive?"

"That I am unwilling to disclose. Besides, this form now isn't permanent. I can only sustain myself like this for about an hour. After my time is up, I will have to go back to being a wraith."

"Oh." Voldemort sat himself down on a conjured chair.

"Would that be all?"

"What am I expected to do?" Voldemort's eyebrows rose. He had no specific tasks for Harry to follow.

"You will have to prove yourself." He smiled at himself for providing a vague answer. "When I consider you ready, you will be given tasks." _If I have any say, that time will not come._

"What are your goals then? I want to know what you're fighting for."

"It's simple really. I'm fighting for my life." Harry's jaw dropped at this much to Voldemort's amusement.

* * *

><p>A small fragile figure walked in, swarthed all over in cloth. Not one feature was visible, but one could tell it was female from the petiteness. "You like to remain unseen as always, Snowdrop. Somehow I expected you to come in without your hood up. I guess things never change."<p>

"I can say the same for you, headmaster. You always cause problems and drag the world into it. Why do you make the world suffer now?"

"I have no idea what you mean. I have never cause any trouble for the world." There was a small unpercievable smile from the petite girl.

"You disrupted everything. Your 'lover' was fine the way he was until he met you. He had a fine goal, but you corrupted him."

"You are making biased accusations against me. If you weren't such a favored person in my circle, I would have you checked into St. Mungoes for mind poisoning.." The figure laughed a high bell-like sound.

"You never would be rid of me. I'm too valuable an asset."

"Valuable assets only have worth in certain eyes."

"So you say every time when I mention it. But you have never had me replaced before. So why bother repeating it to me?"

"Reminders never hurt a person."

The figure sat down in a conjured arm-chair. She crossed her legs and propped her elbow on the arm rest. Her head was being held up by a small fist. "Empty words and empty promises. What did you hope to start this time? Who is your scape goat now?"

Old, sagely eyes rested upon the fireplace, which crackled merrily in the gloomy room. The conversation was getting serious, and he didn't want any prying ears. The headmaster pulled out his elder wand and warded the room. The room may have had wards and charms on it already, but when you're becoming an old man, it didn't hurt to be a little more careful. Albus had everything to win, and everything to lose. He didn't want to take any risks in the war. He knew what was at stake, and the prize was worth it if he could handle his own. When he seemed satisfied with his work, he put his wand arm down. He took another lemon drop and promptly popped it into his mouth.

The man smiled to himself. He was clearly amused by the turn of events. "You plan to _help_ me again, Snowdrop? I thought that you liked to stay out of the way."

"Events are better when you are a part of it. I don't want to be the one looking in. I want to be the one looking out."

"Of course, my dear. All the better than. From the beginning then... You know about the Order of the Phoenix. So I guess I would start from the job interview. I was in need of a professor to fill the empty slot for divination. I held interviews for the spot, but I was so disappointed. I had plans to discontinue the class."

"Until you came across Sybil Trelawney."

"Correct, my dear. During the interview, something unexpected happened."

"Unexpected?"

"Professor Trelawney comes from a long line of seers." The figure laughed again.

"You can't possibly mean the dithering fool managed to land herself a prophecy? Her seer blood must be so diluted by now."

"Well then. It _is_ possible." The laughter stopped. Snowdrop had shock in her voice.

"You were being serious?"

"This is no laughing matter. I will tell you of it, should you choose to hear it." A bushy white eyebrow rose in question and Snowdrop nodded quickly. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._" Snowdrop blinked in surprise.

"Who are the ones mentioned in this prophecy, Albus?"

"The dark lord is an obvious name. I believe that one Harry Potter would be the other. Otherwise he wouldn't be known as the Boy Who Lived."

_But you made him the BWLed. "_Is there something that you're not telling me? Any information I might be lacking would hinder me in my services. One little thing can cause me to be in a big mishap."

"You have all you need to know." Underneath her hood, Snowdrop scowled.

"Why do you need to hide it from me Albus? You already know I know. Why not speak it aloud? Is it because you do not want to admit it?" Albus was stony faced. His lips were thin and set. "So you don't want me to know that you are a part of this prophecy? You don't want me to know the reason why you were there that night?" Albus remained silent. He stared at her with his damned twinkling eyes.

* * *

><p>"Fighting for your life?"<p>

"Why am I considered the dark lord?" Harry blinked. He had questioned Hermione in a similar fashion, and he was stumped to know the answer. He could only speculate.

"It is said that you have an organization under your control, and that you are a mad slaughtering man. You are insane, and no one is free from your grasp."

"That is what is known about me, but none of it is true. I have never killed a person because of insanity. People exaggerate deaths I have caused excessively becuase of one reason. I am against Dumbledore, who is supposedely the leader of the light." _He uses more dark arts than people give him credit for. _"No one would suspect an old savior to be evil."

"Dumbledore is evil?" Voldemort waved his hand flippantly.

"That is not what I was getting at, and it is beside the point. I was framed. The whole time I was framed. I had a group of followers. I named them the Knights of Walpurgis. We were a simple group trying to make an impact on the world. We were doing good things for our society, but it was twisted." Voldemort narrowed his eyes in anger and hurt. "Dumbledore always saw me as a threat, and so the threat was also transferred over to my group. We were just bringing back the old traditions. It was frustrating for me to watch things crumble before my eyes. All my plans and proposals shot down, none other than by Dumbledore. Eventually he grew tired."

"What happened next?"

"Death." Harry blinked rapidly in surprise. His hands that lay in his lap gripped his trousers. Harry was getting angry from listening, and he felt he had to do something. He didn't know what, so he could only sit here and listen quietly.

"My recruits, no my family, fell. One by one, like dominoes. I was framed to be the villain, all the while Dumbledore pulled the strings to make him look more favorable. All the recruits I had that were considered dark, when their deaths made it into the papers, they were considered 'light-sided' victims that got caught in cross fire." Where was this urge to hug the man coming from? Harry trembled in his seat, clenching and unclenching his fists. He had never had such raw emotions hit him before, and it was suffocating. Just like the man's aura was right now. The pleasure he always felt from Voldemort's aura was now an ominous dark cloud that seemed to press heavily on his chest, forcing him to take fast shallow breaths.

"What happened next?" Harry asked quietly, befitting the dangerous atmosphere.

There was a pause. Voldemort was deliberating whether or not to reveal all his cards. He shook his head minutely. When he could fully trust him, he would reveal all his cards. The young boy was still at an impressionable age, and there was no telling if he were to change. "The event that led to my and your 'supposed' deaths."

"Do you know everything that happened that day?"

"I can only tell you a certain amount of what I know. I got there when Dumbledore finished casting a spell, the very spell that gave you this lightning bolt scar on your forehead. Anything else he could have done, I would not be sure. Dumbledore cast a killing curse on you, and I protected you from it. I had managed to banish him before I was _pulverized_." _Of course, there is the matter of my soul being in you, but there is no need to spill. It rather is a small piece anyhow. _"The information on the night that went out to the public is rather skewed. There was never a mention of Dumbledore being there. It was only my presence that was made public, and so that became a ploy. It became my wanting your death, and so there came the name you have been titled with. If it wasn't for Dumbledore's meddling, you would have a fairly normal life. You wouldn't have been in the public. You would have most likely been like any other teenager your age." It was now that Harry's suspicion of Dumbledore was growing into a slow simmering hatred. Something big would have to happen for Harry to outright hate Dumbledore, but there was nothing that was looming on the horizon that would fufill that condition.

* * *

><p>Things were starting to roll now. That much Dumbledore could predict. "Harry needs more friends. Don't you think so, Snowdrop?" Snowdrop looked at Dumbledore piercingly. She knew what he wanted her to do. Turn Harry to the 'light' side, or rather Dumbledore's side. If he was there, things would fall into place. Tom would be no problem when Harry was out of the way.<p>

"I think I have some aquaintances that would love to meet Harry."

"Tom is a dangerous man."

"I know that headmaster. I know that." She was nodding with a scowl on her face. It was a good thing that the headmaster couldn't see it. "He needs to be kept away."

"Hermione seems to be having trouble. Keep her away from the object." Thin eyebrows rose. The object would play a part in this war. It was needed.

"I will get to that." Of that she would make sure. She didn't want it to land in the wrong hands. It had a place where it was needed.

"I have an appointment to tend to. I think this will be it for now. Thank you for your time." The wards came down quickly. "You should join me for tea some time in the future. My lemon drops are delightful." Gone was the somber plotting mind. Snowdrop looked at the man who exuded a grandfatherly aura. She shook her head declining the offer. "Oh that is a shame. We must talk again then." She nodded. It seems the headmaster wanted reports.

* * *

><p>Hermione had to restrain herself from approaching Harry. After Harry had saved her from the troll on Halloween, the bullying had been less volatile. Ron was the only one that had dared to try to bully her, but it was less frequent. It was now almost the end of November, and she had come up with nothing. All the things he said to her kept haunting her.<p>

"_Yes, but it's not your personality. I need you to change your thinking. This has to do with everything I am hinting for you._"

What did her thinking have to do with their friendship?

"_And you plan to stay as such? Nothing said or done can sway your allegiances?_"

Was Harry siding with the dark? Was that the reason he asked her that question? But that couldn't be. Harry was a the purportedly savior of the light. He couldn't turn dark. He couldn't be an evil person. He had saved her from her depression time and time again. There was no way he could be an evil person at all.

"_Yes. What we talked about should clue you in. What we are should also clue you in. And our positions in this war will also be a hint._"

They had only talked a little. How could it help her? Harry had only asked about her allegiances. She didn't know what he wanted her to see. Them being from different houses may have been a clue though. She was a Gryffindor, and he was a Slytherin. These two houses always clashed in their ideals. Was that what he was hinting at? Her position in the war? If she thought about it, she would most likely be fighting against the dark lord. He was evil! Simple. There was no room for argument. Hermione sighed frustrated. She had her hands in her hair, almost as if she was going to rip it off her head.

There was a pecking noise at the window. Hermione turned to see a snowy owl outside the window. She went to it and opened it. The owl stood on the window sill with its leg extended. A small note was attached to it, and she took it from the owl. "Hold on. I'm sure I have a snack for you somewhere." Hermione attacked her bag of snacks and pulled out a piece of jerky. "Will this do?" The owl eyed it before snapping it up and flying off. Hermione shut the window and plopped down onto her bed. She looked at the note. The writing on it was so elegant that she almost thought it was calligraphy.

_This will be another hint for you. I can tell that you are trying your best, but you can't quite grasp it yet. Is there really a true definition to good and evil? Tell me if you ever find your answer._

Hermione shook her head. Her curls lay around her like a halo. The note she placed upon her head. Her eyes were closed as she thought. Is there a true definition to good and evil?

If you did bad things, it was evil. But what if it was done to protect someone? Then that wouldn't be evil. But killing was evil no matter what. She blinked. It was all morals and ethics with Harry. She could see this now, but why would he bring this up? Was there events that could be happening behind the scenes? She thought back to the troll accident. How did it even get in the castle in the first place? There was no way to get it into the school, unless someone let it in. The only person that could do that would be the headmaster. He was the only person that had free rein over the school. She couldn't see the grandfatherly person intentionally let the troll in. But if it was intentional, what was the use? Was there a purpose for the troll? No student was expected to be able to defend against it, so it might have been to hurt a student. Then her mind flickered to Harry. The troll was in the dungeons, but it couldn't be. The headmaster wouldn't want to off the boy could he?

Hermione lifted the paper off her face. She bit her lip. Was that what Harry wanted her to see? Dumbledore was not the man she thought he was?

* * *

><p>"You said that your physical form right now would only last for an hour?"<p>

"Yes. What of it?"

"Is there a way I can help you?" Voldemort smirked. A dark lord doesn't smile, even if he wasn't evil. A lord had to maintain his appearance after all.

"You must know of the object hidden within the school."

"If I can get my hands on it, will it prove my use to you?"

"I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>AN: Le -smiles-. I'm making things roll. I need to set it up, and this was the only way I could think of it. Hermione is a nice girl, and I can't write her as a devout follower of Dumbldore. I want Dumbledore to slowly die. I want him to suffer as he watches things slowly crumble and slip from his grasp. He is the villain in this story. Tom is the unfortunate good guy. Harry is a helper. Snowdrop is an original character that will help move things along. Hermione will be written as I go.<p>

I want to thank everybody for reading my story. I know that nothing major (and minor) hasn't happened, and I'm happy that you stayed with me so far. I wonder if I revealed too much. I think I did. And I know Dumbledore doesn't sound like Dumbledore. I might try to work on that after studying his speech patterns. So don't hate me for having characters not like themselves. I can do what I want :D (in my defense). I wonder what I'm going to write next chapter. Hmm... Any suggestions anyone?


	16. Chapter 15

Harry breathed out evenly. He had heard it all. He had woken up fast when he felt the person carrying him off. He didn't expect Snape to try to knock him out. Good thing, Harry was a light sleeper. He kept up the ruse of being unconscious for the sake of the two. He didn't know what was going on between his professor and his mother, but he didn't care to know. He only cared about the information he gleaned from their small conversation.

Everything that he heard made his heart ache. He didn't know this, and he had hated his mother for abandoning him. He still couldn't forgive her for abandoning him, but now he knew why he was abandoned. It made his hatred of her somewhat lessen. He wondered what they were actually talking about though. What was the truth? And why wouldn't his mother tell him? The sooner he knew the more he could prepare for whatever lay ahead? He was frustrated that he didn't get to know everything. He didn't like being kept in the dark as much as Hermione did. He mentally sighed. If he was being kept in the dark for his own well-being, he could let it go.

Harry tried his best to not wriggle around when he was being floated away. It was a weird experience to say. Harry tried his best to remember where they were going, but he couldn't really keep track. He knew enough of the school to know that he was in the dungeons when he was being floated away, but when it got colder, that's when he lost track. The dungeons were the coldest place besides the outdoors, and Harry could tell that they weren't outdoors. He heard a large clanking noise, and he felt Snape's aura going downwards. Was there a space beneath the school?

When he was finally put down, he was arranged to sit up in a chair. At that moment he chose to open his eyes. Snape had already left, and Harry was anticipating the arrival of the dark lord. He hadn't any taste of pure dark magic, and he was disgusted by the quality of the Slytherin's magical auras. Because they were at Hogwarts, their auras were slowly becoming a sludge like grey color. It was sickening.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, and Harry jerked hard. He didn't feel any presence or aura. "I've heard some interesting news, Potter." Harry gulped. It was only Voldemort. "You want to join my side?"

"In a sense," Harry said. "I want to ask some questions, though." Voldemort had been circling around Harry, watching amusedly as Harry's head swiveled around. The man stopped behind Harry, placing both hands onto his shoulders. He was even more amused when the initial tenseness faded into a calming relaxation.

"Ask away."

"Why is there a war in the first place?"

* * *

><p>Dumbledore sat in his office chair. He was thinking madly with his eyes twinkling in glee. The war he started was looking in his favor. "Tom is the villain, just like I planned it. Harry is the poor, parentless boy. He may be a Slytherin, but I see he has some hope. More time with Granger should have him secured." Dumbledore started laughing wildly. "I can't believe everything has gone so well. Tom may have protected Harry before banishing me, but Harry is within my grasp. Tom can do nothing to protect the boy now. Granger will draw him into my circle, and then I can place him under my jurisdiction. From that, I can send the boy on a suicide mission." He chuckled lightly. "That sounds lovely. Once the boy is dead, his sight will be mine permanently." He smiled to himself while steeping his fingers.<p>

He reached his withered old hand into a bowl of lemon drops. He slowly peeled off the wrapper before popping the candy into his mouth. He read the little saying of the day. "Good tidings come your way." His smile blown up. There was a tingling in the wards letting him know someone was coming up. Before the person could come in, he announced, "Come in Snowdrop. I was expecting you."

* * *

><p>Harry sat in the chair. He was shocked. "This doesn't make sense. Why would Dumbledore want me dead? I thought he wanted me to play the savior of the light?"<p>

Voldemort smiled. It seems like Harry still had much to learn about life. He was still young and experienced. "You don't seem to understand the picture. Dumbledore is a weakened old man now. I may be a threat to him, but he may be able to one up me with his strategizing mind. You are an unknown variable. He doesn't want to take any chances with you. Once you are loyal to him, he will sacrifice you to the greater good."

"How did he get into my parent's house anyway? There was a Fidelius charm to prevent you to come in and kill me."

"Precisely. He cast the Fidelius charm on the house himself. Who would know that he would make himself one of the secret keepers? That was why he was able to get in while your parents were away on business." _Or actually away because Dumbledore ordered it._

"So why didn't I die? Dumbledore clearly had an ample time slot to cast the killing curse on me. Why am I still alive?" Voldemort grimaced. He would sound like a bloody pansy for saying this.

"Because I was there to protect you. I was there to keep him from killing you, but I was killed in the process. That is why at the crime of the scene my robe lay on the floor along with a pile of my ashes." Voldemort reached a hand out brushing Harry's fringe away to lightly touch the lightning bolt scar.

"Then how are you alive?"

"That I am unwilling to disclose. Besides, this form now isn't permanent. I can only sustain myself like this for about an hour. After my time is up, I will have to go back to being a wraith."

"Oh." Voldemort sat himself down on a conjured chair.

"Would that be all?"

"What am I expected to do?" Voldemort's eyebrows rose. He had no specific tasks for Harry to follow.

"You will have to prove yourself." He smiled at himself for providing a vague answer. "When I consider you ready, you will be given tasks." _If I have any say, that time will not come._

"What are your goals then? I want to know what you're fighting for."

"It's simple really. I'm fighting for my life." Harry's jaw dropped at this much to Voldemort's amusement.

* * *

><p>A small fragile figure walked in, swarthed all over in cloth. Not one feature was visible, but one could tell it was female from the petiteness. "You like to remain unseen as always, Snowdrop. Somehow I expected you to come in without your hood up. I guess things never change."<p>

"I can say the same for you, headmaster. You always cause problems and drag the world into it. Why do you make the world suffer now?"

"I have no idea what you mean. I have never cause any trouble for the world." There was a small unpercievable smile from the petite girl.

"You disrupted everything. Your 'lover' was fine the way he was until he met you. He had a fine goal, but you corrupted him."

"You are making biased accusations against me. If you weren't such a favored person in my circle, I would have you checked into St. Mungoes for mind poisoning.." The figure laughed a high bell-like sound.

"You never would be rid of me. I'm too valuable an asset."

"Valuable assets only have worth in certain eyes."

"So you say every time when I mention it. But you have never had me replaced before. So why bother repeating it to me?"

"Reminders never hurt a person."

The figure sat down in a conjured arm-chair. She crossed her legs and propped her elbow on the arm rest. Her head was being held up by a small fist. "Empty words and empty promises. What did you hope to start this time? Who is your scape goat now?"

Old, sagely eyes rested upon the fireplace, which crackled merrily in the gloomy room. The conversation was getting serious, and he didn't want any prying ears. The headmaster pulled out his elder wand and warded the room. The room may have had wards and charms on it already, but when you're becoming an old man, it didn't hurt to be a little more careful. Albus had everything to win, and everything to lose. He didn't want to take any risks in the war. He knew what was at stake, and the prize was worth it if he could handle his own. When he seemed satisfied with his work, he put his wand arm down. He took another lemon drop and promptly popped it into his mouth.

The man smiled to himself. He was clearly amused by the turn of events. "You plan to _help_ me again, Snowdrop? I thought that you liked to stay out of the way."

"Events are better when you are a part of it. I don't want to be the one looking in. I want to be the one looking out."

"Of course, my dear. All the better than. From the beginning then... You know about the Order of the Phoenix. So I guess I would start from the job interview. I was in need of a professor to fill the empty slot for divination. I held interviews for the spot, but I was so disappointed. I had plans to discontinue the class."

"Until you came across Sybil Trelawney."

"Correct, my dear. During the interview, something unexpected happened."

"Unexpected?"

"Professor Trelawney comes from a long line of seers." The figure laughed again.

"You can't possibly mean the dithering fool managed to land herself a prophecy? Her seer blood must be so diluted by now."

"Well then. It _is_ possible." The laughter stopped. Snowdrop had shock in her voice.

"You were being serious?"

"This is no laughing matter. I will tell you of it, should you choose to hear it." A bushy white eyebrow rose in question and Snowdrop nodded quickly. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._" Snowdrop blinked in surprise.

"Who are the ones mentioned in this prophecy, Albus?"

"The dark lord is an obvious name. I believe that one Harry Potter would be the other. Otherwise he wouldn't be known as the Boy Who Lived."

_But you made him the BWLed. "_Is there something that you're not telling me? Any information I might be lacking would hinder me in my services. One little thing can cause me to be in a big mishap."

"You have all you need to know." Underneath her hood, Snowdrop scowled.

"Why do you need to hide it from me Albus? You already know I know. Why not speak it aloud? Is it because you do not want to admit it?" Albus was stony faced. His lips were thin and set. "So you don't want me to know that you are a part of this prophecy? You don't want me to know the reason why you were there that night?" Albus remained silent. He stared at her with his damned twinkling eyes.

* * *

><p>"Fighting for your life?"<p>

"Why am I considered the dark lord?" Harry blinked. He had questioned Hermione in a similar fashion, and he was stumped to know the answer. He could only speculate.

"It is said that you have an organization under your control, and that you are a mad slaughtering man. You are insane, and no one is free from your grasp."

"That is what is known about me, but none of it is true. I have never killed a person because of insanity. People exaggerate deaths I have caused excessively becuase of one reason. I am against Dumbledore, who is supposedely the leader of the light." _He uses more dark arts than people give him credit for. _"No one would suspect an old savior to be evil."

"Dumbledore is evil?" Voldemort waved his hand flippantly.

"That is not what I was getting at, and it is beside the point. I was framed. The whole time I was framed. I had a group of followers. I named them the Knights of Walpurgis. We were a simple group trying to make an impact on the world. We were doing good things for our society, but it was twisted." Voldemort narrowed his eyes in anger and hurt. "Dumbledore always saw me as a threat, and so the threat was also transferred over to my group. We were just bringing back the old traditions. It was frustrating for me to watch things crumble before my eyes. All my plans and proposals shot down, none other than by Dumbledore. Eventually he grew tired."

"What happened next?"

"Death." Harry blinked rapidly in surprise. His hands that lay in his lap gripped his trousers. Harry was getting angry from listening, and he felt he had to do something. He didn't know what, so he could only sit here and listen quietly.

"My recruits, no my family, fell. One by one, like dominoes. I was framed to be the villain, all the while Dumbledore pulled the strings to make him look more favorable. All the recruits I had that were considered dark, when their deaths made it into the papers, they were considered 'light-sided' victims that got caught in cross fire." Where was this urge to hug the man coming from? Harry trembled in his seat, clenching and unclenching his fists. He had never had such raw emotions hit him before, and it was suffocating. Just like the man's aura was right now. The pleasure he always felt from Voldemort's aura was now an ominous dark cloud that seemed to press heavily on his chest, forcing him to take fast shallow breaths.

"What happened next?" Harry asked quietly, befitting the dangerous atmosphere.

There was a pause. Voldemort was deliberating whether or not to reveal all his cards. He shook his head minutely. When he could fully trust him, he would reveal all his cards. The young boy was still at an impressionable age, and there was no telling if he were to change. "The event that led to my and your 'supposed' deaths."

"Do you know everything that happened that day?"

"I can only tell you a certain amount of what I know. I got there when Dumbledore finished casting a spell. Anything else he could have done, I would not be sure. Dumbledore cast a killing curse on you, and I protected you from it. I had managed to banish him before I was _pulverized_." _Of course, there is the matter of my soul latching onto you after my pulverization, but there is no need to spill. I wouldn't be able to get it back from you either. Your soul and my fragment are so intertwined that it could be mistaken as wholly your soul. It rather is a small piece anyhow. _"The information on the night that went out to the public is rather skewed. There was never a mention of Dumbledore being there. It was only my presence that was made public, and so that became a ploy. It became my wanting your death, and so there came the name you have been titled with. If it wasn't for Dumbledore's meddling, you would have a fairly normal life. You wouldn't have been in the public. You would have most likely been like any other teenager your age." It was now that Harry's suspicion of Dumbledore was growing into a slow simmering hatred. Something big would have to happen for Harry to outright hate Dumbledore, but there was nothing that was looming on the horizon that would fulfill that condition.

* * *

><p>Things were starting to roll now. That much Dumbledore could predict. "Harry needs more friends. Don't you think so, Snowdrop?" Snowdrop looked at Dumbledore piercingly. She knew what he wanted her to do. Turn Harry to the 'light' side, or rather Dumbledore's side. If he was there, things would fall into place. Tom would be no problem when Harry was out of the way.<p>

"I think I have some acquaintances that would love to meet Harry."

"Tom is a dangerous man."

"I know that headmaster. I know that." She was nodding with a scowl on her face. It was a good thing that the headmaster couldn't see it. "He needs to be kept away."

"Hermione seems to be having trouble. Keep her away from the object. I only want the boy to get near it." Thin eyebrows rose. The object would play a part in this war. It was needed.

"I will get to that." Of that she would make sure. She didn't want it to land in the wrong hands. It had a place where it was needed.

"I have an appointment to tend to. I think this will be it for now. Thank you for your time." The wards came down quickly. "You should join me for tea some time in the future. My lemon drops are delightful." Gone was the somber plotting mind. Snowdrop looked at the man who exuded a grandfatherly aura. She shook her head declining the offer. "Oh that is a shame. We must talk again then." She nodded. It seems the headmaster wanted reports.

* * *

><p>Hermione had to restrain herself from approaching Harry. After Harry had saved her from the troll on Halloween, the bullying had been less volatile. Ron was the only one that had dared to try to bully her, but it was less frequent. It was now almost the end of November, and she had come up with nothing. All the things he said to her kept haunting her.<p>

"_Yes, but it's not your personality. I need you to change your thinking. This has to do with everything I am hinting for you._"

What did her thinking have to do with their friendship?

"_And you plan to stay as such? Nothing said or done can sway your allegiances?_"

Was Harry siding with the dark? Was that the reason he asked her that question? But that couldn't be. Harry was a the purportedly savior of the light. He couldn't turn dark. He couldn't be an evil person. He had saved her from her depression time and time again. There was no way he could be an evil person at all.

"_Yes. What we talked about should clue you in. What we are should also clue you in. And our positions in this war will also be a hint._"

They had only talked a little. How could it help her? Harry had only asked about her allegiances. She didn't know what he wanted her to see. Them being from different houses may have been a clue though. She was a Gryffindor, and he was a Slytherin. These two houses always clashed in their ideals. Was that what he was hinting at? Her place in the war? If she thought about it, she would most likely be fighting against the dark lord. He was evil! Simple. There was no room for argument. Hermione sighed frustrated. She had her hands in her hair, almost as if she was going to rip it off her head.

There was a pecking noise at the window. Hermione turned to see a snowy owl outside the window. She went to it and opened it. The owl stood on the window sill with its leg extended. A small note was attached to it, and she took it from the owl. "Hold on. I'm sure I have a snack for you somewhere." Hermione attacked her bag of snacks and pulled out a piece of jerky. "Will this do?" The owl eyed it before snapping it up and flying off. Hermione shut the window and plopped down onto her bed. She looked at the note. The writing on it was so elegant that she almost thought it was calligraphy.

_This will be another hint for you. I can tell that you are trying your best, but you can't quite grasp it yet. Is there really a true definition to good and evil? Tell me if you ever find your answer._

Hermione shook her head. Her curls lay around her like a halo. The note she placed upon her head. Her eyes were closed as she thought. Is there a true definition to good and evil?

If you did bad things, it was evil. But what if it was done to protect someone? Then that wouldn't be evil. But killing was evil no matter what. She blinked. It was all morals and ethics with Harry. She could see this now, but why would he bring this up? Was there events that could be happening behind the scenes? She thought back to the troll accident. How did it even get in the castle in the first place? There was no way to get it into the school, unless someone let it in. The only person that could do that would be the headmaster. He was the only person that had free reign over the school. She couldn't see the grandfatherly person intentionally let the troll in. But if it was intentional, what was the use? Was there a purpose for the troll? No student was expected to be able to defend against it, so it might have been to hurt a student. Then her mind flickered to Harry. The troll was in the dungeons, but it couldn't be. The headmaster wouldn't want to off the boy could he?

Hermione lifted the paper off her face. She bit her lip. Was that what Harry wanted her to see? Dumbledore was not the man she thought he was?

* * *

><p>"You said that your physical form now would only last for an hour?"<p>

"Yes. What of it?"

"Is there a way I can help you?" Voldemort smirked. A dark lord doesn't smile, even if he wasn't evil. A lord had to maintain his appearance after all.

"You must know of the object hidden within the school."

"If I can get my hands on it, will it prove my use to you?"

"I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>AN: Le -smiles-. I'm making things roll. I need to set it up, and this was the only way I could think of it. Hermione is a nice girl, and I can't write her as a devout follower of Dumbledore. I want Dumbledore to slowly die. I want him to suffer as he watches things slowly crumble and slip from his grasp. He is the villain in this story. Tom is the unfortunate good guy. Harry is a helper. Snowdrop is an original character that will help move things along. Hermione will be written as I go.<p>

I want to thank everybody for reading my story. I know that nothing major (and minor) hasn't happened, and I'm happy that you stayed with me so far. I wonder if I revealed too much. I think I did. And I know Dumbledore doesn't sound like Dumbledore. I might try to work on that after studying his speech patterns. So don't hate me for having characters not like themselves. I can do what I want :D (in my defense). I wonder what I'm going to write next chapter. Hmm... Any suggestions anyone?


	17. Chapter 16

AN: The names of the dead are just made up. I am new to Harry Potter fandom, so I haven't really studied up on any of the Dark people. Pretend they're somewhat important people that died.

* * *

><p>There was a shadow by the window. Below the shadow, a newspaper was torn to shreds. One could see the tangible anger the shadow gave off. Snippets of the newspaper conveyed the shadow's anger.<p>

One snippet read:

"Another victim of the-

Thomas Ecklerberg was found-

vicious claw marks along his-

limbs askew and scattered ar-

the Dark Mark floating above-

Family saddened by the realiza-"

Another snippet read:

"Dumbledore saddened by loss of-

claims the dark lord cannot be back-

Ministry also claim he cannot be back-

murder the product of propaganda-

werewolves must be cracked down on-

laws being pushed by the Ministry-"

The shadow was seething in anger. With it's whispery voice, it declared it's emotions, "They had the gall to pin the deaths of my own on me! They even went as far as to imply that it was done by the werewolves, when someone can tell the murder was done with a fiery whip. Claw marks do not leave behind charred flesh." The shadow left the window. There was a hissing noise as a snake slithered in.

_"Master, what is wrong? You seem very distressed." _What must have been the eyes of the shadow glanced in the direction the snake slithered in from.

_"My dear Nagini. Things are becoming very hard to control of late. Dumbledore seems to be growing in power, and I have no means yet to stop him."_  
>The snake slithered over to the window where the sun filtered in. It was warmer here than by the door.<p>

_"What about the boy? Will he not be of service? Should I bite him for you?"_ There was a hissy laughter from the shadow.

_"Nagini, the boy is of no concern. He will be instrumental in our plans. He just needs to grow into his position before he will be useful to us. He is too much of a ripe hatchling right now. He will be crushed before he can be given a chance."_

_"Master..." _the snake hissed. It sounded as lost as a child. The shadow looked forlornly at the snake. If he still had his body, he would be able to pet his snake and soothe her uncertainties. _"What do we do?"_

_"What we have always been doing. Pulling the strings from the dark."_

* * *

><p>Harry was situated in the library accompanied by Snowdrop. He had a book open in his lap, and Snowdrop was just staring at Harry. She had an amused smile from under her hood. "How long do we have to dawdle here? We could just swoop in and grab it. No one would notice." Harry turned towards Snowdrop.<p>

"It will never be that simple." Harry was irritated that Snowdrop had started hanging around him so much lately. Even Draco and Blaise never stood between him and his pursuit of more knowledge. He couldn't look for the book that Tom mentioned without looking suspicious. He would look even more suspicious with her.

"Oh, please," she said quite sarcastically. "We both know of your magical prowess. It doesn't get any harder for someone like you." Harry closed his book and sighed. "Just what are you studying about anyways?" she asked taking notice of the pile of books Harry had nearby.

"I'm just studying up on incantations. I will need them for future reference. I may not need to use them, but it would be nice to know what the spells that are thrown at me are supposed to do. It would be nice if I was hit with a curse, and I knew the counter for it." Snowdrop stared at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"You're so drab... You should have some fun. Do something other than reading books all day in your spare time." Snowdrop smiled. "Come on, let's go do something fun right now." She got out of her chair with haste, and she grabbed onto Harry. Harry was hoisted out of his arm chair forcefully and dragged out of the library quietly cursing at her.

"Where are you taking me?" he demanded. Harry could feel the soft feel of earth under his feet. They weren't in the halls anymore.

"I'm taking you to have some fun," she said simply. "I know you haven't tried this out, but I know you will love it...," Snowdrop paused in her stride, causing Harry to bump into her. Using her other hand, she scratched her head nervously. "Or at least I hope you will like it.." She shrugged before continuing on. "It doesn't matter if you don't like. I know I will like it enough for the both of us."

Harry could hear the sound of the wind, and he deduced where she was taking him. "Why are we going to the pitch?"

She shook her head. Of course he would figure it out quickly. "I want to ride a broom, and I want you to try it. I would have gone with you before, but I didn't get permission to crash a practice before. I wouldn't be able to help you by myself, so I had to get some help."

Harry could hear the others screaming at each other. "Watch out for the bludger!" He could hear the thwack of the quaffle as it was hit away from the hoops. He had never ridden a broom before. There was a nagging sensation coming from his heart, and he knew what it was. It was excitement, the same excitement he got from gleaning new knowledge. It was now eating at him, urging him to try to ride a broom at least once. He mentally sighed. Of course, he would want to try something new, even if it wasn't necessarily good for him to attempt.

Harry forcefully tugged his arm out of Snowdrop's. "I could walk myself." Snowdrop had a soft smile on her lips. He wouldn't want to appear like he was forced to do something he didn't want to. He wanted to exude control at all times. She rolled her eyes. A typical Slytherin. They walked all the way to the center of the pitch.

Snowdrop whistled loudly calling everyone's attention to her. The Ravenclaws stopped their practice to look questioningly at the two of them. They knew Harry Potter, but who was the one next to him? The cloak and hood kept all of the discerning features from view. All they could tell was that the figure was a girl from the petite stature. The captain in his blue and bronze uniform touched down beside them. "I'm here now," Snowdrop stated. The captain looked at her oddly.

"Get Mr. Potter a broom." The younger team members were confused, but someone eventually did get Harry a broom. Harry was handed the broom. "I trust you know the basics Potter?" Harry held the broom with confusion. It felt like he had been reunited with a long lost friend. "Mr. Potter?" Harry was taken from his musings.

"I know the basics," Harry said with no hesitation. He could feel Snowdrop and the captain move away from him. Harry slung his leg over the broom, getting ready for take off.

He listened intently around him, making sure no one would be in his way when he shot off the ground. When he deemed everyone at a safe distance, he kicked off. A small sound escaped his throat as he was launched into the air. He found himself smiling as he spiralling out of control on the broom. It seemed he put too much power into his launch. There was small shrieks as players barely escaped his deranged flying. "Mr. Potter!" the captain screamed worried. Harry started laughing softly under his breath. He couldn't see where he was going, but he could tell from the lessening of gravity that he was going up. And from the voices softening, he was going high.

He laughed freely as elation filled his heart. He felt free! The wind was snatching at him, tangling his hair and cloak. The cold air nipping at his face as he went higher. His eyes were tearing up from the cold as he rushed upwards. "Mr. Potter!" the captain screamed urgently. Harry could hear his voice louder than before. The captain must have been flying up to get his broom under control. Harry stopped his giggling and eased up on his magic. He was catching his breath from all the laughing. The captain came to level with Harry, and he sighed. "Please refrain from doing that Mr. Potter. I do not want to be held responsible for you if you were to fall off your broom." Harry smiled sheepishly, playing a thoroughly chastised boy.

"Sorry." The captain shook his head. Kids will always be kids.

"It's ok. I know how it is when you're flying. I would have done the same if I could. Of course if you went any higher, the broom would have gave in. I had tried it before. It's not fun." The captain was smiling wryly in remembrance of his first flying lesson. It was more controlled than Harry's first flight, but it was the same through and through. The captain looked back at Harry, measuring his worth. "It's a shame you're blind. You are fast on the broom, and you could have made a great seeker." Harry's good nature was wiped as his blindness was mentioned, but he kept the smile plastered on his face. It only served to make him remember that he was taken from his research into darker rituals. He had gotten nowhere!

"Yes, it is a great shame," Harry muttered back, his mind scouring the information he learned in the library so far. He had found nothing in the general vicinity of the library. Maybe he had to check the Restricted Section, but none of the teachers would sign the slip for him. They were under the impression that he couldn't read without any help. If he got the chance, he would ask Voldemort for help. Hopefully, Voldemort wouldn't want something back.

"Do you want to continue flying?" Harry declined and touched back down with the captain's help. Snowdrop saddled back up to Harry when the Ravenclaws continued their practice.

"Have fun?" she asked lightly. She had expected to wait longer for Harry, but she got him to fly for a while.

"Much," Harry stated.

* * *

><p>Mr. Filch had his lantern out in front of him. He was muttering curses under his breath. "Stupid children. If it was only a few years back, I could wring their little necks for their insolence. I could use my ruler to smack their hands, or use my whip to lash their back. Their screams were so delicious back then. Not like the children now. Soft things." He sneezed loudly. "Damn drafty castle. Dumbledore won't do a thing, and he expect little old me to fix this castle. He could do it, but he can't be bothered by it. It's all up to caretaker Filch. Damn old wizard. Has magic but doesn't use it. What good is that then?" He hobbled down the hallway shaking his head this way and that. Ms. Norris walking sedately beside her master. Her little ears perking up to listen for any noise. When they were gone, something shadowy moved about.<p>

The library door opened with ease and slid shut with no noise. With a soft clink, the Restricted Section's door closed as something slipped in. Books slid out and disappeared with a thwap! The door to the Restricted Section opened and closed again. The library closed just as silently when it first closed.


	18. Chapter 17

AN: I have to say that I do not know any latin. The rituals you will see in latin are words that I translated using googletranslate. So don't get angry with me if the words are totally wrong in latin. Let's just say that I'm employing my right to tamper with the story in my own fashion because this is afterall, fanfiction. :D

* * *

><p>"Harry, where do you plan to spend your break?" Draco asked, gracefully sitting in an armchair next to Harry. Blaise plopped his butt next to Harry, jostling the book Harry loosely had on his lap. The book fell to the floor with a thud, making Harry glare at Blaise.<p>

Blaise laughed. "Sorry. I'll try to not do that anytime soon." Harry blinked slowly. It was two days from the break, and Draco decided to ask now.

"I plan to stay at school. The library still has books to excite me with." Draco gave Harry a horrified look.

"Why would you want to stay in school? There would be no one here, and you would be most likely be pestered by the barmy old man. Without any other people here, he would have nothing to worry about. I can imagine him inviting you for tea on the first day of our break." Blaise gave a sound of agreement.

"I will not be lonely. I will have the books for company." Draco was trying not to pout at Harry's attitude.

"I was hoping to invite you to my manor for the ball my family holds every year. I wanted to show you off." Harry laughed at that.

"Of course you would want to show me off. I believe I will come next year. Until then, you will just have to wait." Draco looked like he had lost his favorite toy.

Blaise pat Draco's back with an amused face. Harry didn't understand what Draco was attempting.

* * *

><p>Snowdrop was sitting beside Harry staring intently at him as he ate. "Harry," she said. When she got no answer, she poked him. Harry faced her.<p>

"Yes?" he asked somewhat annoyed.

"What are we going to do during the break?" Harry turned back to his food.

"**We** will be doing nothing." Snowdrop frowned in thought.

"But you are staying at Hogwarts right? Your name was on the list."

"Yes, I will stay at Hogwarts."

"Then why won't we be doing things together?"

"I do not remember making plans with you." Snowdrop was trying not to huff loudly. Why did Harry always have to be difficult?

"Then would you like to do things together while we stay at Hogwarts for the break?"

"No," he replied back simply.

"Why not?!" Snowdrop leaned into Harry's personal space, almost hanging off him.

"I will be busy."

"Why would you be busy? Even if you had a lot of homework, it can't possibly eat up all of your time!"

"It can and it will."

"Oh come on Harry. You just don't want to hang out with me. Isn't that right?" Snowdrop shook Harry side to side.

"And if it is the reason?"

"Harry!" she whined.

Draco sighed dramatically. "Can't you get her to shut up? I swear, she could beat Pansy in a whining battle."

"Hey!" Draco was kicked under the table resulting in a low grunt. Blaise laughed at what Pansy did to Draco, and Draco smacked Blaise upside the head.

"Just because I tolerate it from Pansy, it doesn't mean I will tolerate from you." Blaise rubbed the smarting spot with a grin.

"I understand Draco," he said still smiling. Draco gave him a weird look before turning back to Harry.

"What is it that is going to eat up your time?" Draco asked Harry. Harry shrugged.

"It's not important."

Blaise butted in, "Now you got me intrigued. What's our little snake up to?" All three of them came closer to Harry to hear his secrets.

"I don't recall introducing you to Snowdrop," Harry said changing the subject. Harry gestured to Draco and Blaise.

"Draco Malfoy, pleased to make your acquaintance," Draco said pleasantly while inclining his head.

"Blaise Zabini. I have got to say though, the pleasure is all mine," he said with a grin. Snowdrop detached herself from Harry.

"Snowdrop. It's nice to meet both of Harry's close friends." Blaise was eying Snowdrop's hood.

"Do you plan to take off your hood? I don't think it's cold enough to be wearing a hood inside."

Snowdrop giggled. "I presume you wish to gaze upon my beautiful visage?" A hand reached towards Blaise. Snowdrop's cold hands clasped his hands. "I am cold enough to be wearing my hood inside." Blaise looked at her disbelievingly.

"How are you so cold?"

_The mere irony _Snowdrop thought. "I just am."

Draco cut in impatiently, "Harry? Your plans?"

"I'll tell you when I'm done with that. Will that satisfy you for now?" Draco looked like he wanted to say something more, but he held his tongue.

"That will do," he begrudgingly said. Snowdrop was looking at Harry with interest. What was the boy planning to do over the winter holiday?

* * *

><p>It was early morning, and the light from the barely rising sun was striking the window from under the Black Lake. There were empty beds beside the one he was currently laying on. Piles of books were sprawled around him. The silence deafening as almost all the castle's inhabitants were gone. It was just him in the dormitory at the moment. And it was just him that would be residing in the room until the break ended. Harry's hand caressed the tome with a great smile on his face. Knowledge was something he never got tired of pursuing. His hands ran over the embossed title revealing the title to be <span>Of Forgotten Rituals: Unlikely Uses<span>. He took out the diary and flipped it open to openly talk with Tom. He kept the diary on his lap while the tome lay on top of his chest.

"It would be so much easier if you came in here to be with me."

"Sure. That is if you can take this tome in there with me." Harry felt he was being tugged into the diary before he landed in a heap on the floor, only to have the tome narrowly miss his head. Harry got off his face slowly, marveling at the rug. He didn't stay long enough last time to actually take in his surroundings, but now that he can, he was going to make it last. He smiled to himself.

"You never do miss anything until you lose it. Now that I know how it is to have my sight, I want it back." Harry traced the vine like patterns running across the rug. The dark green vines intertwined in the center around a magnificent rose. Harry's eyes were torn from the rose when a hand was extended before his face. Harry looked up at Tom and lost his breath. Even if he had his sight back for only a while, Harry didn't expect to be met with such a sight. Green eyes roamed up the pale skin of Tom's hand, seeing that though they were quite slim they were also quite sturdy. His eyes were drawn to Tom's face though. Dark eyes peered down at him in amusement as none of them were saying a word. Tom had a strong chin that rested beneath his thin sculpted lips. His high cheekbones gave him a pronounced noble look, and his nose was a bit pronounced. But his eyes, his eyes were a dark smothering color, that Harry found himself getting up to get a closer look.

Tom was gazing at Harry with utter amusement. He didn't think Harry would be so taken with his appearance. He did not flinch when Harry's hands came into contact with his face, nor did he flinch when Harry leaned closer to his face. He got a closer look at Harry's emerald eyes, and he noted that they were missing their pupils. He had recalled that Harry said that he was missing his pupils in his eyes, but since Tom was the one that controlled the environment, he knew that the pupils that Harry were seeing weren't actually there. Only his magic was keeping the appearance of the pupils there.

Harry was transfixed with Tom. Tom's eyes, when he was getting a closer look, they were a dark grey blue color. They had tiny flecks of red in them, and it fascinated Harry to an extent. "Like what you see?" Tom asked in his silky voice. Harry let go in alarm and scuttled away. Harry was stopped by the dresser behind him.  
>Harry coughed embarrassed that he was caught in such a situation. "Come join me," Tom said while sitting on his bed. His hand pat the space next to him.<p>

Harry walked up to the bed and stood there awkwardly. He had never willingly shared a bed with somebody. Tom's fine eyebrow rose in question. Tom rolled his eyes and yanked Harry to his chest. Harry fell onto the queen sized bed with a small bounce before he was met with Tom's firm chest. Harry heard a faint heartbeat before he righted himself and sat next to Tom. Harry's face was burning as he thumbed open his tome. Tom not liking the small space separating the two of them, placed his arm around Harry. Harry was forcefully yanked closer to Tom, so that their bodies were practically melded together. Harry's face could only burn more causing Harry great confusion. Why was his face burning so much when he got too close to Tom?

Harry mentally berated himself for not taking advantage of his temporarily restored eye sight. With a fervor, he devoured the text as Tom carded his fingers through Harry's hair in a comforting fashion.

"infige acies

The ritual is a simple ritual that can be used to fix eyesight..." Harry stopped reading the passage and went on to the next one.

* * *

><p>They sat there for what must have been hours. The light from Tom's windows dimmed, in what must have been a mock of the real world's light. Harry was losing hipe as he flipped through the countless tomes he had amassed for his search. He had a deep frown as he came to the very last ritual of the last tome he had with him. His eyes quickly scanned the page as he mumbled thw words aloud.<p>

"**conspectu res**

Literally translates to 'sight swap'

Items Required

-Large Magical Core

-Magic Conduit ( wand, staff, etc. )

-Victim of a Young Age ( around their childhood years )

Side Effects

Caster will be left temporarily blind and magically exhausted. The caster will most likely not be able to do any magic for a week after using the ritual. Severe side effects include loss of caster's own sight, and this would lead to the restoration of the victim's sight. Another severe side effect includes slowly bleeding to death from eye sockets. ( There is no none cure to stop bleeding from the eyes. It is not painful, but it is very bloody and slow. ) There might be the occasional tugging sensation in the eyes, and this tugging sensation is caused by the victim's distress of losing their eyesight. The sensation should die down after a month or two after the ritual. If the sensation does not die down, the caster should expect to lose their eye sight.

Signs of Completeness of Ritual

The signs are simple. In the caster's eyes, there should be flecks of the victim's iris colors. There should also be a mark somewhere near the eyes. The mark should appear to be an eye, the color of the victim's eyes, and in the mark will be the victim's names. The completeness of the mark signifies the control the caster will have over their 'new' sight. If the mark disappears, the caster will lose their sight, and the stolen sight will be restored to the victim."

Harry sat in silence digesting the passage. He had hopes rising in his cold heart. He shook his head. No, no, no, it wouldn't do to have any hopes. It would only hurt more when they were crushed. He had learned this the hard way. Harry smiled though against his mental wishes. He had found a ritual, but was it the right one?

Dumbledore was a light wizard, so he wouldn't delve any deeper into the dark arts. This had to be the ritual.

Harry scanned the rest of the specifications, and his eyes were drawn to the very bottom of the page.

"This ritual can be reversed, though it is often not. Victims usually were murdered after they were done being used. There are two ways to reverse the ritual. Kill the caster, or do the ritual on the caster."

He would have to get someone to find the mark for him and confirm it. He frowned to himself. He had to kill Dumbledore to restore his sight though. That would take a lot of planning and time. He could just do the ritual on Dumbledore, but he wouldn't want to have the markings that were magically imprinted onto his skin when it was his own eyesight that was stolen back from Dumbledore.

Harry closed the tome with a resounding thump and a sigh. He had more things on his plate now. If he hadn't planned to get into Dumbledore's good graces, he would have shown his power and taken over the Slytherin first years. He shook his head. 'Small steps,' he reminded himself. 'If you looked weak, it would make it that much easier to dominate the unsuspecting people. It's easier to work from the shadows,' he went on the remind himself. He was a Slytherin, and he had to use that to his advantage. People already saw him as a threat because he was a menacing blind child, but no one expected him to be strong. They were of course wrong, and that would be their weak link. They would never see what hit them when Harry decided to make all his moves.

He had to get his priorities in order first.

1. Help Voldemort by getting the object under the Cerberus.

2. Get the object to the Dark Lord.

3. Take over the first years.

4. Plan Dumbledore's demise.

Harry moved stiffly, and he raised his eyebrow in confusion. If he was in the diary, why did he feel stiff from sitting on the bed? Harry stretched his stiff limbs until he felt his bones crack with a relieving pop. He yawned in contentment and placed the tome aside. He realized that Tom was not by his side anymore and he glanced around quickly. He smiled when he saw that Tom had fallen asleep near him. Harry must have been here for a long time. Harry rubbed his eyes feeling the time weigh down on him. He had been awake for a long time, he noted when he glanced out Tom's windows. It was dark out, so Harry must have skipped his meals. Harry looked at Tom. He wanted to leave, but he didn't feel like waking him. He frowned in indecision.

It wouldn't hurt to stay a little longer did it? He had been here the whole day, and nothing went wrong. It would not hurt to stay. Harry magicked the tomes surrounding him onto Tom's desk. When they reached the table safely, Harry lay down. Shivering, he scooted closer to Tom. He noted that the boy was quite warm, and Harry snuggled into Tom's heat.

* * *

><p>Snowdrop was inspecting her nails with more interest than she should be giving the old fart. She was giving her weekly report, otherwise she wouldn't be here. She didn't like spending any more time than was necessary around the scheming old man. His grandfatherly look and aura was always misleading, and it enraged her that he was the cause of everything. If it wasn't for the old fart, she wouldn't have had to end up at 'that' place. A small shiver ran up her spine. The memories were still there, as if she was only there yesterday.<p>

"And so how is the boy faring with the snakes?" Dumbledore looked upon the small witch. She was ,as always, fully hidden. He had no idea why the child always hid herself from everybody's view. He recalled that her mother was quite a beauty, and her mother had drawn quite a number of eyes.

The small mouth opened, and he strained to hear the soft voice. "The boy is doing fine. He may not show up to meals, but since he does not look any different, I can say he must have found the kitchen."

Dumbledore frowned. "Understandable," he said. Bushy white eyebrows knitted together in remembrance of the boy's wanderings.

"He seems to always be doing his homework. He always has a book in his hand. Though I have no idea if he can actually read or if the librarian reads it to him. Or he might not even be blind." The small girl shrugged in nonchalance.

"No, the boy is blind. That is only a fact."

"If you say so." Dumbledore looked at her. She was still inspecting her nails.

They sat in silence.

"Well," he implored.

"Well, what?" she asked back. Dumbledore sighed and took his glasses off. Snowdrop was staring intently at the headmaster when she caught a glimpse of the mark by his eyes. If she hadn't been informed of it, she wouldn't have spotted the mark. The mark was well hidden by white hair, but it was no mistake when she caught sight of a small green eye tattoo.

"What about the girl? Have you kept her away from the Stone?"

"Hmm..."

"You are paid for a reason."

"I don't recall any owls coming from Gringott's saying that I got your money transfer." The old man scowled at the young girl. She was always ferreting him out of his money.

"Then that shall be amended. Have you kept the girl away?" Snowdrop was smirking under her hood.

"I had no need to. Granger was too preoccupied playings friends with Longbottom and Potter to worry her little face about the Stone. If you were so worried about the Stone, you should have moved it anyhow."

"That cannot be done. The Stone needs to be there for there to be progress."

Snowdrop rolled her eyes. "What do you mean by progress?"

"The boy may not know it now, but I'm prepping him. He needs to grow stronger, so he can defeat the dark lord. The Stone will be only one of many challenges the boy must pass." Snowdrop uncrossed her legs and got up from her conjured arm chair. She strode angrily over to the headmaster's desk and stared him in the eyes. Of course, the headmaster could only see the darkness of her hood. She must have been using a spell to keep her features obscured in the dark.

"You want me to lead the boy to the Stone," she stated. "What if this "Tom" kills him? What would you do then?" Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"Then that would be that. Tom is no threat to me. He is but a nuisance." Snowdrop's eyebrows rose into her hairline.

"He-Who-Has-Too-Many-Names-Beside-His-Own is only a nuisance?!" she asked shocked.

"Tom is only a boy, and he will always be a boy. He will never match me in magical prowess. He may be growing in force, but he had not grown in power. I very much remember that he had the same magical prowess as he did when he attended Hogwarts." Snowdrop looked at the insane man. She was shocked to say the least. The man's hidden arrogance would get him killed. Who in their right minds would underestimate their enemies? She shook her head minutely but not enough for the old goat to notice. She couldn't fathom her mother's decision to follow this man. Sure her mother had been a light wizard, but she didn't have to follow the light lord. There was a small ache in her chest as she thought of her late mother. It was all that man's fault. She glared at the headmaster. "Leave now." Dumbledore waved her away in dismissal as he got the information he wanted from the fragile looking girl.

Snowdrop's hand touched the door. "Oh before you leave. Prepare him for the challenges. Then on the day before the students leave for the summer, lead him to the Stone." She gave a quick nod before she left the office.


	19. Chapter 18

AN: ARGHS! -rips out hair in a bout of anger- I have no idea what happened to my plot. I planned too much to happen in such a short amount of time. -bangs head against table- Expect the story to contain a lot of time jumps now. I think I'm going to finish off the first year with the next chapter. And then do a major time jump.

Oh yeah! For the person that was confused about Tom being blind or not. Tom's not blind. It may have been confusing (sorry that's the way I write), but Tom knew that Harry was blind. I made it so that whatever goes into the diary is restored to original state but only in appearance. So Harry's eyes which don't have the pupil now have a pupil. (You know how blind people sometimes only have color in their eyes, in the diary Harry has normal eyes. Colors and the black dot thingie in the middle.)

* * *

><p>Snowdrop was sitting in a chair inspecting her nails. She had little snowflakes painted on her nails, and she was admiring her work. She had painted them by herself, and she was quite proud of her work. She smiled in satisfaction and set aside her nail polish collection. The door creaked open, and she was quite surprised when Harry walked in. She blinked surprised. This was her spot. She was the only one that found this place, and Harry just walked in.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she asked outraged. Harry stopped walking before he crushed the frail blue flowers that grew all about the room.

"I wanted to confirm with you, but you never showed up to our meeting point." Snowdrop rolled her eyes. So she had forgotten to report to Harry. She had a lot weighing on her mind after all. And it didn't help her when she had to report back to Dumbledore weekly. Her thin strand of sanity was reaching a snapping point, and when it snapped, the situation would not be good for her. She knew herself. "So?" Harry prodded, effectively calling her attention back to him.

"I saw the mark on the old goat. It was rather small, and if you didn't tell me about it, I would not have noticed it." Harry nodded and spun on his heel. He started to walk out. "Wait!" Snowdrop yelled. He was halfway out the door. "How did you find this place?" Harry pondered his answer.

"I followed my heart," he said mockingly before he left.

Snowdrop stared disbelievingly at the closed door. "Followed your heart? What a way to avoid answering the question..." she muttered darkly.

* * *

><p>The break ended soon, with nothing of import to tarry him. Harry had expected something to happen, but nothing really did. Besides the attempt from the Potions Professor, the month of December was quite dull. Snowdrop had bothered him during the break, so they could work on a plan. She was enthusiastic about him getting the object, but they had no such luck. They didn't know how to get past the Cerberus.<p>

Harry sighed loudly from his chair. "Mr. Potter," Snape drawled. Harry mentally scowled. He had forgotten he was still in his potions class. "If you find basilisk poison so drab, perhaps you would like to write a 14 inch essay on a basiliks's origins, its usages in potions, and why it is so hard to obtain ingredients from it." The man was sneering at Potter. The potions master felt sorry for the abandoned boy, but if Potter wasn't paying attention he would have no problems assigning him extra work. "Have the essay on my desk by the beginning of your next potions block." Harry nodded his head in understanding.

* * *

><p>Harry was trailing behind the Potion professor. Harry keen hearing picked up the Potion professor's odd footsteps. The professor normally never made sound, but there was a quiet noise and small but audible intakes of breath. Harry wasn't trailing the professor from the beginning, but he was curious. He had stumbled upon the professor's aura, and the aura being attractive as always, he followed for a bit just to have a lingering taste. Harry didn't expect to find the professor acting oddly.<p>

Snape wandered into staffroom. Harry felt Snowdrops's aura approaching, so he signaled the girl over. "Observe this for me," he whispered into her ear. She peered into the slightly ajar door and frowned. Snape and Filch were inside, alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages.

"Blasted thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?" Snape continued muttering under his breath as he painfully wrapped his mangled leg. The bandages were stained crimson as Snape frowned. "This would have to do for now." Filch nodded his head. The care taker started hobbling his way to the door. She backed away and took Harry with her further down the corridor. The two kept quiet as Filch passed the alcove they were hidden in. She then relayed the scene and dialogue to Harry.

Harry frowned. He didn't know Snape was trying to get the object as well. Snowdrop stared at Harry's retreating figure. Plans formulating behind non descriptive eyes and a small smile finding its way back to her lips.

* * *

><p>Hermione bit her lips. She had just exited the library and was making her way back to the dormitory. She was rounding a corner, and she crashed into somebody. The books went flying everywhere, and she found she was laying on top of somebody. She looked up into the charcoal eyes of Professor Snape. With a great blush, she stumbled off the man. She gathered the books as quickly as possible while the professor was sitting up. His cloak had been thrown open, and she spotted his bandaged foot. Some mangled flesh was peeking behind the bandages, and it revealed something akin to giant bite marks. She quickly bit out a "Sorry" and raced off with her books. The professor was left on the floor mentally cursing his luck. Stupid Quirrell! Stupid students! Stupid over-sized mutt! If it wasn't for Quirrell, he wouldn't be in this mess. Why couldn't the sod stop trying to get the Stone? The sod didn't seem ambitious enough to actually use it. Snape didn't understand the man's intentions and purpose for the Stone.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione stood beside her bed, clutching her side. After the run in with Snape, she had run all the way back to the dormitory. She being the book worm she was never did get much exercise never had the need to run so fast in her life. She was surprised about the run in with Snape. The professor must have gotten bitten by that giant three headed dog in the forbidden third floor corridor. There was no other way to be wounded like that. The professor was known to stay in the dungeons, and the only times the professor was somewhere else was when he was in the Great Hall taking his meals or around the school doing his nightly patrols. She bit her thumb. Why did Snape go there? He wasn't trying to steal the object was he? She needed to talk to someone about this. She had wanted to talk to Harry. She had been doing some thinking, and she had thought enough. She snooped around about the Cerberus, and she had learned about the three headed dog from Hagrid. She finally found out that the object that was being hidden was the Philosopher's Stone created by the great alchemist Nicholas Flamel. Of course she had also learned that Hagrid was housing a dragon egg which he had over the flames, but that wasn't really so important. She kept staring at him from beside Neville on the Gryffindor side. She was feeling so put out right now. She would be seated next to Harry during Potions, but for some reason, Draco or Blaise always stole the seat away from her. She could get there early enough to attempt to nab the seat from the boys, but Harry always seemed to travel with the two. She was saddened to learn Harry was getting too busy for her and Neville. They were all tentative friends, but it seemed the small break furthered the gap between them. She would have to do something about it. She supposed that she would do it when she had a chance to talk to Harry.<p>

She also had a lot of time to think about that one conversations she had with Harry. She had realized that she knew nothing at all. All the information she had learned about the war had been fed to her from light sided wizards. She didn't have the whole picture, so she would keep her mind open. She had always kept her mind open about things before, she didn't know why her mind suddenly closed up when Harry mentioned sides. It was almost like she couldn't control herself. She felt unlike herself. She had a glimpse of what Harry might have wanted her to understand, but she would have to confront him to make sure. If she didn't pick a side until it was necessary, then maybe they could be friends again. She didn't want to lose such a precious friend. And maybe if it came down to it, she would choose to side with Harry. Whatever side it was. Harry knew what was right, so she would believe in his side.

Hermione sat on her bed smiling. She would tell Harry everything soon. He would need to know everything. And maybe when she was done telling him everything, they could start to trust each other again. She wouldn't keep anything from him ever again. She would be as forthcoming with her information just like Harry had been to her. She would fix everything. She knew that this was her second chance, and after this there would never be anymore chances with Harry.

* * *

><p>The woman was lounging on the arm chair. The fire was crackling happily throwing lights all over the quaint chamber. The slow and steady rise of the person's ample bosom indicated the guest was sleeping. The entrance to the personal chambers swung open and in walked the limping potions professor. A softened expression appeared on the man's harsh face as he was met with such a domestic scene. He never imagined in his life that he would walk back to his chambers to find his love napping on his arm chair. There was a smile tugging his lips as he limped his way to the ginger. His index finger traced her nose, which scrunched slightly. He attempted to kneel beside the chair, but he ended up hissing in great pain from his leg. He looked to the blood stained bandages and sighed. He would have to wrap his leg again. Maybe he'll do that after taking some potions.<p>

His hissing caused the woman to awake. She blinked blearily at the Potions master. Her peridot eyes taking in his form. A smile formed on her lips as well. "You're back," she said. "I thought you would be out for a longer period of time. I was getting hungry again." She yawned into his hand and stretched. She got up from the chair and bustled her way toward the small kitchenette adjoining the living room. She poured two cups of tea and placed them on the coffee table. She sat back down in the comfortable arm chair and blinked in confusion. "Are you not going to sit?" When he didn't move to the couch, she frowned. She looked him up and down and noticed the blood stained bandages on the leg that he had moved away from her sight. Her eyes narrowed in anger. "Why didn't you say you were injured?" she asked in a worried voice that also belayed her anger at the same time. She pushed the man into the couch with enough force to knock the breath out of the man. She hastily unwrapped his bandages to reveal the mangled flesh beneath. She frowned even deeper than normal. "Why didn't you take some potions or rub some salve onto your wounds, Severus?"

"The staff room only had bandages. I came back here to grab some potions." His eyebrow hooked upward as if stating that the answer was very obvious. She rolled her eyes.

"I still wanted to ask," she said a bit put out. She never done anything for him. He was always there for her. Even when they had fought, he made it past her stubbornness.

The naturally cold-hearted man gave her a rare smile. His smiles were only reserved for her, and she would be the first and last one to receive them. "Do you mind bringing me the potions?" The woman nodded quickly and dashed into his potions stash.

She brought back a Blood Replenishing Potion and Essence of Dittany for him. The man drank the Blood Replenishing Potion while she applied the Essence of Dittany. She watched the wound close up. After she put the bottles away, she stared at Severus. The man looked back confused. His hand waved to urge her to speak.

"When do you have to go?" she questioned. Her hands were behind her back only to prevent herself from wringing them in front of the man. A sharp canine tooth peaked from thin lips as she worried away at them. It was innocent really, but the man laughed.

"Oh, yes I remember you say earlier that you were hungry. I believe we can fix that now." Severus stood up quickly, noticing a lightness from the leg that had been injured earlier. "Your appetite is insatiable, Lily," he remarked leading her to another room. Lily smacked Severus across the head.

"Don't say that of me. It's embarrassing to be fully back and having to deal with the hormones of such a younger version." Her voice grew softer as her face grew redder. "They're more active, you know." She looked back at him. Amusement ate away at the man.

"It is a good thing that I am able to keep with you, then. If I didn't, you would be starving a lot more." Severus thought her face was red enough already, but he was proven wrong when she blushed even harder.

Lily grabbed Severus's hand quickly and yanked him into the bed chambers. "Shut up!" she yelled her eyes flashing a neon green as the door slammed shut.

* * *

><p>The man sat at his desk angry. He was fuming! He gripped the letter in his hand tightly. The parchment became crinkled, and the man threw the letter into the fire with a sneer. "Dumbledore" was the only legible word on the letter as it burned into ashes. The man looked at his desk with flashing eyes. With a roar, he knocked everything off his desk. Parchment, files, ink wells, quills, and his coffee mug flew off the desk. The man clutched his forehead. His poor wife was still not to be found. "You said she would be found soon. You said she would still love me. You said... You said" the man spit out like a broken record. His unruly hair was ruffled even further as he ran his hands through them in anger. Blue eyes steeled behind coke bottle glasses. The man walked over to the mantle grabbing a frame off of it. His finger ran down his wife's face. Flaming red hair fluttered in the wind as the woman in the sundress was playing with his son. He missed his wife dearly, and he also missed his son. He never meant to abandon his son, but it all went to his head. The fame was better than his son. If he was given another chance, he would abandon his son again to taste the fame. His son couldn't compare to the fame. The child was useless and blind. His son would never make a good wizard. If Lily hadn't run away, they could have made another child. Preferably one that wasn't blind.<p>

The man sighed. "Look at me now Lily. Broken because you have been gone for so long. I thought you would be back by now. It's been too long." The woman in the frame waved happily to the camera, and the man smiled back. A tear ran down his face as he put the frame face down. His wand zipped out into his hand and he spelled the mess away. Everything returned to its proper place as if nothing happened, but the ink stain on the floor mocked the man for giving in to his weakness. The man shook his head still a bit angry.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight, and Harry was still awake. He was fingering a cloak he had gotten for Christmas. He didn't know why the cloak was in his possession. The note said that it was his father's cloak, so he shouldn't have received it. The thing that baffled Harry the most was the note he received that came along with the cloak.<p>

_Your father left this in my possession._  
><em>It is time it was returned to someone.<em>  
><em>Use it well.<em>  
><em>A Very Merry Christmas to you.<em>

The note was normal enough, but it was the faint aura that was left behind that confused the boy. Harry knew from the moment he touched the note that it came from Dumbledore. His abnormally light disposition was tainting the note though it was only faintly and briefly that Harry felt it, but it was enough for him to know. Harry had snuck around at night before, but he had been using Disillusionment Charms. Now he had the cloak, which might be easier to use. He shrugged.

Harry got out of his bed, carefully making his way out of the dorm. Harry had to return his books from his last trip. He had finished the last couple of books he had borrowed an earlier trip, and now he had to return them before someone noticed the books' extended absence. Harry carried the books in his hands. The cloak was actually quite useful. He didn't have Disillusion each and every book.

Four books in hand, Harry nudged the door to the Restricted Section open. He made his way down the rows placing the books back in their place. Satisfied with his work, he perused the aisles for more interesting books. Snippets of conversations were making their way to his ears. The books were calling upon him. They wanted to be taken out for a trip and be used by someone with great caliber. Harry smiled to himself. "Don't be so excited. I have six more years here. I will have enough time to take you all out," he whispered loving to all the books. His hand rested on a purring book. With an amused smile, he extracted the purring book from the shelf. It was a book of dark creatures. Harry nodded approving of the purring book. He then picked up some more books before making his way out with his stash.

Harry stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see him, of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into him — the cloak didn't stop him from being solid.

He backed away as quietly as he could. A door stood ajar to his left. It was his only hope. He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, and to his relief he managed to get inside the room without their noticing anything. They walked straight past, and Harry leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before he noticed anything about the room he had hidden in.

Taking off his cloak, he could feel multiple desks within his vicinity indicating it was an unused classroom of sorts. Propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't feel as if it belonged there, something that was as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way. Harry walked up to the object. Whatever it was, it was exuding a magnificent magical aura. It was a bit dark so it was alluring to Harry. The object was magnificent in size. Harry could tell it was as high as the ceiling. Harry had one hand reaching for it, but he stopped himself quickly. He didn't know what it was, and it could hurt him. His hand hovered near the object. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so he touched it. The edge felt to be some kind of metal substance as his hand crept up and down the side. The magic was reacting with his, and he found there was a pleasurable humming noise coming from deep within his throat. Harry cleared his throat in embarrassment. That had never happened before. He wondered if he could use his spell to get this object to 'speak' to him, like he had done with the books and Tom. It was far fetched, but it was worth trying.

He put his forehead to cool glass and whispered the word "Manifestus". His brain kicked into overdrive as the magic from the mirror consumed him in his bleak and black world. Colors of all sorts swirled in his mind's eye enticing him to follow. He belatedly realized that he was seeing! The colors swirled into a shape. Harry could barely see the shape as the colors were quite blinding him casting the shape in a silhouette. He squinted at the shape as it formed into what seemed to be a man. The man's back was facing him and his hand was out, like it was waiting for someone to grasp it. Harry wanted to get closer to take a proper look at the man, but he couldn't get a closer look at all. Harry reluctantly pulled away from the cool glass and made his way back to the dorm to sleep.

* * *

><p>He came back the next night with Draco and Blaise. The Disillusioned trio walked hand in hand to the mirror. The two were quite shocked that Harry brought to them to look at a mirror. "Why did you bring us to a mirror?" Draco asked quite perplexed.<p>

"It isn't just a regular mirror," Harry said.

Blaise glanced at the top of the mirror noticing an inscription. "_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_" he read out loud for the group to listen. "What do you think that means?"

"No clue," Draco replied. Harry meandered over to the side of the mirror with Blaise on his tail. Draco being the vain person he was started fixing his hair. He quietly gasped as he wasn't alone in his reflection. Draco looked at Blaise in confusion. How could the boy be reflected in the mirror if he was standing next to Harry? Draco flushed red as he noticed the reflected Blaise pecked Draco's cheek. Blaise noticing the faint redness of Draco's cheeks smiled faintly, not enough for Draco to notice.

"What's wrong Draco?"

"I think the mirror is magical," he said. "Here," he grabbed Blaise by the shoulders and dragged him to stand in front of the mirror. "Stay there." Draco stepped out of view of the mirror, and Blaise watched interested as the mirror swirled to reveal him and Draco. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he glanced between Draco and the mirror. The mirror Draco was snuggled into his side. Blaise rolled his eyes upward.

"It shows your desires," Blaise concluded. "How did you find the mirror, Harry?" Harry shrugged.

"I'm blind, so I stumble upon a lot of things. What did you guys see?" Blaise and Draco flushed and floundered to find something to say. The two side glanced at each other.

"I saw Blaise," Draco said meekly. Blaise coughed.

"I saw Draco." Harry's eyebrows rose into his hairline.

"Looks like you two are a match made in heaven. Though try not to do anything around me."

"We're too young to be doing anything," Draco screeched indignantly.

"Shush," Harry said quickly. He could feel a dark aura approaching the lot, and he didn't want to be caught out so late. It was getting closer and closer. Harry bit his lips, and bonked his friends on their heads. The feeling of water pouring down their heads quieted any conversation. Harry grabbed their hands and started making their path away from the oncoming aura. The darkness indicated it was Snape, and Harry didn't like the idea of being caught by Snape. Snape was advancing too fast for all three of them to make an escape soundlessly, so he crushed everybody against the wall hoping that Snape would just pass by. Harry felt a slight wind brush by him, and he almost sighed. He waited a bit more before getting off the other two.

"You know Harry, that was awfully close," whispered Blaise.

"If you two weren't here, I wouldn't be having these kind of problems."

"That hurts," Draco whined.

* * *

><p>Harry came back the next few nights. He was pressed up against the mirror feeling the magic wrap around him again. He smiled as the figure came to shape in his mind's eye. The colors weren't so blinding as the first time he tried it, but now it was as dim as moonlight. The man always had his hand out waiting for Harry to take. He was making a few steps toward the man, but he was yanked harshly away from the mirror. He spluttered loudly as everything faded away.<p>

Dumbledore looked at the boy wildly. He was a bit shocked and scared at how the mirror reacted to the boy. It was as if the Mirror of Erised had a sentience and was trying to consume the boy. That wouldn't do. No, the boy had a purpose in this world. "Harry, my boy. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I had to get you away from the mirror. It was for you own good." Harry blinked in a confused haze as he came back to his senses. There was a tickling in his throat as the urge to vomit made itself known. It was Dumbledore.

"Thank you Headmaster. I was out of sorts when I touched the mirror." Harry bowed his head slowly in appreciation, while stomping the urge to vomit down harshly. "Professor, can I ask you something?" Dumbledore looked down at the boy, his eyes sparkling. Harry still had his head facing down, as he twiddled his thumbs as if nervous.

"Yes, my boy?"

"What exactly is this mirror?"

"So," said Dumbledore, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that, sir."

"Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"

Harry shook his head. He had an inkling though.

"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"

Harry thought. Then he said slowly, "It shows us what we want… whatever we want…"

"Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

Harry stood up.

"Sir — Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"

"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."

Harry blinked in confusion.

"One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."

It was only when he was back in bed that it struck Harry that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful. Dumbledore didn't really trust Harry to reveal too much to him. But then, he thought, it had been quite a personal question that would reveal too much anyways if Dumbledore had told him the truth.


	20. Chapter 19

It was a week before school ended. Harry had just walked out of the library into Snowdrop's clutches. "Oh," she said stopping mid-stride. "Looks like Granger wants to speak with you." Hermione had been hiding behind a pillar. She stepped out with a meek smile.

"Can we talk?" she asked. Harry licked his lips feeling the presence of dark tomes on Hermione's person.

"Yes, we can talk. What did you want to speak of?" Hermione shuffled her feet and fiddled with the buttons of her blouse under her robe.

"Is it possible to talk somewhere more private?" Harry shrugged and nudged Snowdrop. Snowdrop, who had been inspecting her nails, rolled her eyes and led them away. Hermione stayed silent as they trudged away from the library. As she started recognizing certain characteristics of the hallway they were traversing, she was becoming alarmed. "Isn't this the forbidden hallway?" she whispered.

"We were heading in this direction anyways. I don't feel like walking farther away from our intended location. This castle is a huge place," Snowdrop said at the head of the group. She was wearing a cloak that hid her face even in the warm weather. No one had actually seen her face once.

Hermione, who was walking beside Harry, peeked over at Harry. Harry's eyes were open as always and staring straight ahead. The eyes never moved, and it was a bit unnerving. Although he looked so lifeless, he was grinning. Hermione was a truly shocked when she saw his grin that she had to look once again. And lo and behold, he was still grinning. Hermione started smiling herself. If Harry was smiling, then things would be fine.

Harry stood by the door that blocked the behemoth inside. while Snowdrop held fast in front of Harry. Hermione was reminded of those V.I.P. members she often saw in movies. They would stand nonchalantly while their body guards held their positions to protect their bosses.

"Say it fast and leave," Snowdrop said irritably. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she tapped her foot. Hermione peered over Snowdrop's shoulder to Harry.

"Well, I wanted to tell you about how to get around Fluffy." Snowdrop smiled under her hood.

"Why tell us when you can show us?" She grabbed Harry by the shoulders and moved him aside. Harry stood behind the group as Hermione was forcefully shoved in front of the Cerberus. The three heads blinked as they were taken by surprise just like Hermione was doing before remembering what she had to do as her life depended on it. She quickly transfigured her pencil that she always had in her pocket to reassure her that she came from a non-magical background into a flute, and then she frantically blew into it. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased - it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep. Snowdrop scoffed at how ridiculous it was. Snowdrop lifted the hatch door. "Come on then." Shoving Hermione into the trap door, the girl shrieked on her way down, landing with a loud oomph on her butt.

Snowdrop then pushed Harry in after Hermione, and he landed on his back with a dull thud. He sat up and felt around. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant. There was another FLUMPH as Snowdrop dropped somewhere around Harry. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. Hermione and Snowdrop were struggling, but the plant's tendrils clenched tighter around them. Harry had not been struggling as he had remembered that it was the Devil's Snare. Harry could hear Hermione's panicked breaths as she rummaged through her mind as to what the plant could be. "Devil's Snare," Harry announced to the both of them. Understanding what to do, the girls stopped struggling and relaxed. They all soon disappeared under the plants ensnaring tendrils. The three of them continued walking, the dark passage empty and silent save for the constant sounds of water dripping and their footsteps.

Harry soon heard the soft fluttering of wings and a numerous amount of wings fluttering around. "Do you hear that?" asked Hermione. Her eyes were squinted, concentrating on hearing what Harry was already hearing.

"Yea," Snowdrop replied. They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. They all walked to the door, finding it locked. Snowdrop looked to the keys flying above them and looked to Harry. "You up for a broom ride?" she asked him. Harry who had been touching the door with his head, looked upward. The magic attached to those flying keys indicated they would chase whatever decided to ride the broom.

"No thanks, I'm good." Hermione looked to the broom, and she shook her head.

"Just unlock the door. It should work," Hermione said taking out her wand. "Alohomora." With dismay, Hermione couldn't unlock the door.

"Back away from the door," Harry said quietly. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the door. "Farther away," he said noting that the girls were only a few feet away from him. They walked back to the entrance of the chamber, and Harry said, "Bombarda". The door erupted in flames as the explosion sent splinters flying outwards. Harry cast a Protego to protect himself and the girls. They continued onwards, with Snowdrop bringing the trio to victory at the giant chessboard. They passed the giant smelly troll that was oddly sleeping and walked into a room of flames with just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. "Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide.

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."

Hermione let out a great sigh. "It's just logic." Harry left Hermione to mumble to herself as she walked appraising the bottles. She clapped her hands together in glee, "I got it! You drink the smallest bottle to get through." Hermione glanced at Harry, before launching herself at him. Harry was unsettled with the hug but let it be. "You know Harry, you're such a great wizard. I'm glad you gave me a second chance. I hope to become closer friends in the future. Will you allow me to do so?" She looked up at Harry's unseeing eyes with hope.

"If you desire so, then I will comply with your wish." Snowdrop rolled her eyes watching this heartwarming little scene of theirs.

"Let's get a move on shall we. Watching you two is like watching a blooming romance, it's annoying really." Hermione blushed and broke away from Harry. She shyly glanced back at Harry with a small smile on her lips. "Well, drink up little man." Snowdrop had the little vial to Harry's lips, and he drank the potion before Snowdrop made him choke on it. "We'll see you in a while yea?" Harry nodded his head while walking through the black flames to proceed to the last chamber. He felt that the Mirror of Erised was here with him. He had been wondering where that Mirror had gone after his last visit to the mirror with Dumbledore there. Harry wandered over to the Mirror touching his body to the cold glassy surface. He immersed himself into the magic of the Mirror and let his mind wander within.

Like the last time he touched upon the Mirror, he saw nothing at first. But the darkness gave way to a man's outline in the distance. The myriad of rainbows that blinded him as he walked towards the man was no different. The outstretched hand this time was not in fact empty. No, it held a little stone. With a smile on his lips, Harry realized it was the Sorcerer's Stone the man held in his outstretched hand. This time there was no Dumbledore to hold him back from reaching the man. He took the stone from the man, but Harry held onto the man. He walked to the front of the man and looked up.

Disappointment ate away at his insides. The man's features were clouded from his view. A frown reached Harry's face, and the man knelt down. A warm hand caressed Harry's face, easing his frown. Fingers pushed away Harry's stray lock of hair and brought Harry closer to the man into a tight embrace. Harry's eyes closed in the loving hug, something that was sorely missed.

Opening his eyes again, Harry was met with the dark again. His clenched fist held the Stone, and that was all that mattered. "Now how the hell am I supposed to get out of this place?"

"I can take care of that," a man said.

Harry turned to face the man. "Professor Quirrell?"

"I came to retrieve the Stone for our master. And of course, I had to beat you up a little. It had to look like you struggled to get the Stone. Be a good boy and take it like a man, will you? Oh and act like you killed me." Harry frowned at the professor. The oak haired professor aimed his wand at the young boy and stunned him. He watched the young boy fall onto the stone floor and cut his head on the stairs. The stone rolled out of Harry's hand, and he picked it up. He took off his turban and cloak and piled them beside Harry's prone form. He summoned ashes as well to signal his fake demise. He also left behind a replica Stone that his master made for him to leave. He felt no guilt as he left the chamber and the boy behind.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke the next morning a bit groggy. "Good afternoon, Harry, " said Dumbledore. Harry stared at him. Then he remembered: "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick - - "<p>

"Calm yourself, dear boy, the Stone is of no consequence, " said Dumbledore. "Your health is of more importance."

"Sir, I - - " Harry brought out his hands as if he them stained with blood. "I killed him," his voice was small in fear. "Sir, I killed a man. What would happen to me now?"

"Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out." Harry swallowed. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. And his death was for the greater good. We all know you were trying to protect the Stone from going to the wrong hands. Don't worry about that now."

Harry was silent for a bit before asking, "How long have I been in here?"

"Three days. Miss Snowdrop and Miss Hermione will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried."

"But sir, the Stone-"

"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. It has been destroyed."

"Then what will happen, sir?" Dumbledore smiled. "Nicholas Flammel and Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who - - "

"Mr. Flammel will pass on, as all humans will have to one day. And, call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try and come after me, isn't he? I mean, he won't take that long to come back, will he?"

"No, Harry, he will not. He is out there somewhere, perhaps he is waiting for the right moment to announce his return."

Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Then he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me... Things I want to know the truth about... "

"The truth. " Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie. "

"Well... why would he want to kill me in the first place?"

Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time. "Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day... Put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older... I know you hate to hear this... When you are ready, you will know. "

And Harry knew it would be no good to argue. "How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone - find it, but not use it - would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes... Now, enough questions. I will leave you to your rest."

* * *

><p>"Hey Harry. Will I be able to contact you over the summer?" Hermione asked from the other side of the train compartment.<p>

"Just owl me then." Hermione beamed that she now was able to contact Harry more often now. She would start making their bond stronger, and at the same time she could ask him about things. Things she couldn't risk asking teachers.

* * *

><p>"The plan worked. The goat didn't suspect a thing. Til' next time." Accompanied with the small note was the Stone.<p>

The man stared at the Stone with a smile on his wraith-like face. "It's about time to return back to my original form."

* * *

><p>The train pulled into the station with a enormous screech. The man smiled at the human like mistake. He thought as a wizard, the screeching noise of the train would be eliminated to keep everybody from having to cover their ears while they waited for their charges to come back home. "Wizards. They never use their logic."<p>

"That can't be said for all wizards now," an aristocratic voice floated to his ears. "We are not like those plebeians that cannot see that magic is not the solution to everything."

Pale blue eyes met molten silver before a smile curled on the chestnut haired man's lips. "Malfoy, pleasure to see you."

"As everyone always says whenever they meet me," Malfoy said in return. "How goes your business?" It was the blonde's way of asking 'How are you?' without seeming to informal in public.

"It has been fine as always. I do tend to worry often, but it is normal to be worried. How has your endeavors been faring?"

Black wood tapped the floor lightly. "Fine, as well. I believe we have to part for now. They are now alighting. Alec, we shall talk more next time." Alec tipped his head to the man's back. Turning around he smiled eccentrically as he sighted Harry. He ran towards his son with a giant smile.

"Stop," Harry said to the glee filled man. "I don't appreciate being caught in your silly antics."

"Come on you two, let's go back already," said Alec just as happy even with Harry stopping him from hugging the small boy.

"Halt." Alec put down the luggage he had taken from the two kids. "Two?" Harry questioned.

"Yea, didn't you know Snow was coming with us?"

"Yup, Harry you're behind on the times aren't you? Alec has taken care of me before I was taken by Dumbledore. Now Dumbledore has no time for a kid like me, so I"m going back to Alec. You're not trying to hog him from me are you Harry?" Harry frowned but didn't say anything. Alec gave Snowdrop a look, and she nodded back.

* * *

><p>"How have you been Snowdrop? Are you still after your revenge?" Alec sat on a chair in Snowdrop's bedroom. Snowdrop stopped rifling through her closet. White hair fluttered in an imaginary wind and violet eyes revealed themselves.<p>

"What am I supposed to say Alec? I'm not known for giving up."

"You're only 11."

"So is Harry. He is going for great things, and so will I. You're not stopping him from his destiny. Why must you stop me from mine?"

"Killing Dumbledore is not your task. It is Harry's. Dumbledore is not your prey."

"Then what am I supposed to do with the rest of my life?! As if Dumbledore hasn't messed it up already!"

"Snowdrop, why can't you just let it go?" Alec asked softly. Snowdrop turned hysteric eyes on Alec.

"Let it go? Letting go is the same as asking me to give up. Giving up is not an option. She didn't die a useless death. She had so much more in life, -"

"Just like you do!" Snowdrop pounced on Alec, her magic making her hair fly in a fury. Her eyes were sparking in rage.

"Would you give up?" she asked.

"My situation is different from yours," he said quietly.

"How is it any different from mine? We both lost something important, and Dumbledore was the cause of it. I lost a person I loved deeply, and you lost one of your own."

"But I wasn't the one that was sent to an asylum because of that loss."

Snowdrop shook Alec with shaking hands. "How am I supposed to handle not going into a rage when the killer is in front of my eyes? I only went because I had to control those urges."

"You forgot the fact that you almost have a split personality."

"You don't know anything," Snowdrop said calmly. "You don't understand me." She let Alec go. Her eyes calmed as well. She sighed. "Now is not the time to be talking of the past. Go talk to Harry or something." She took clothes out of the closet and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Note: For any confusion, in this story, Quirrell is not a bald dude. He has brown hair and a head full of it. He never shared a body with Voldemort, but he is a hidden agent thingie in the school. Yea, I never mentioned him before, why now? Who cares :P?<p>

AN: So why did it take me so long to update this chapter? Well, I'm a lazy git. Sorry for the wait. I don't have a legit excuse for why it takes me so long to write itty bitty chapters. It's just how I work. I never written long stories, and it's a learning experience. I never had to deal with all these details before, and now it feels like I'm taking on the Goliath. Small things can ruin my story if they don't match up. And also I'm in high school. I just finished my junior year, and I'm looking to get into a good college. I'm doing research for colleges/universities that I might go to. I also took a vacation in Hong Kong during June, so I wasn't able to do anything. Hong Kong was fun, but damn! it was hot. I probably will be even slower to update this story from now on. Yea, I'm sorry though. I haven't really had any inspiration for any writing. I might end up taking another three year absence from writing to fill my knowledge well and get into a college. I wish I was still in middle school, when my head was filled with so many little plots to make short little one shots.

But less about me? Do you guys like where this story is heading? Cuz really, I never write school scenes. It's just Bam, action, the end. It's simpler to write that way, but then it leaves the rest lacking. Yea I should work on my writing skills, if I actually have any. And for those waiting for a chapter of Angel Falling,... uh oops? I'll update that asap next month.


End file.
